


Mercy

by vanillamochs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sharing a Body, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillamochs/pseuds/vanillamochs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, have never in my life met someone as..." they paused, not wanting to make the receiver cry, "Look, I don't even know how this whole thing works."<br/>"Then I'll teach you,"<br/>"Fine, teach me Mercy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, this story is based off of an Undertale AU called Underswap created by popcornpr1nce from tumblr. Do check out the countless drawings and the amazing blog Permission had been granted by the creator so I hope you all enjoy it too.

Thud.

The child had tripped over a rather large root that was popping out of the ground. With a groan, they pushed themselves up and looked down at the wound. Dirt now coated their clothes and a small scab could be seen on their knee but to their relief, nothing was bleeding. They stayed at the spot for a little bit, their legs had grown tired from all this time and the new scab only made it worse. Leaning back against the tree that tripped them, the child wondered if what they were doing was the right thing. Maybe turning back would not be such a bad idea, they had gotten further than they had ever did so they could just mark the spot and start again tomorrow. 

**“You’re useless,”**

**“You can’t do anything,”**

**“Why did I give birth to a child like you?”**

Countless voices echoed within their head, making them hold it, if they went back now there would be no meaning regardless of how much progress they had made.

They shook their head though, not wanting to give up on their quest. If they wanted to prove themselves to the other kids in the town and to their family, they had to make it all the way up. If they didn’t make it today, they were sure the other kids would continue to bully them. The winds felt like blades were slicing against their skin as the child dragged their body up the mountain. It was difficult to stay on the path due to all the trees and the lack of signs, but no one came here anyways so there was no point in having them anyways. 

Dried leaves crunched under their foot and they took a moment to stop, wrapping their arms around themselves to keep warmth. Their tears helped a little, the warm streams eased the sharp pain of the cold but it didn’t last when another gust whirled around the kid. After a couple of whimpers and hiccups, they mustered the energy to keep moving; jumping over roots, ducking under branches and looking up at the looming peak that slowly drew closer as they continued to march. Soon enough, the child could see the trees clearing out the view for them, and showing the gaping hole of the mountain. 

Above them, the moon shined upon the clearing, giving them some kind of light. They took a moment to regulate their breathing and stare at the dazzling light that patterned the dark sky. Somehow, the sight made it worth coming all the way up here. Their chest swelled up with pride, taking in one more deep breath then sighing. Wiping their tears, they looked back at the place that they had used to call home. It looked a lot smaller now that the child was reaching the peak, small and silent. A smile twitched against their lips, knowing that no one was coming, no one was worried about where they had gone. Disappointment stung into their heart, making their smile drop but it made things easier for them.

The child dug through their bag, trying to take a picture of the moment, and to bring back proof that they had succeeded. As they were about to snap the shot, the shrubs behind them rustled. The child whipped around, letting out a small gasp. No one usually came this far up the mountain let alone come near it so it should have been quiet. Slowly taking a good look at their surrounding, the child let out a shaky breath then concluded that it must have been some small animal crawling around. They turned back to the hole, taking a picture with a flash and the small picture printed out of the gadget. With a little shake, they held it out so they could see the picture under the pale blue light. A hopeful grin lit their face as they gazed upon it, now they could go home and…

Another rustle.

The child jumped slightly then dropping both their camera and the picture within their bag. Glancing over their shoulder, they could see a shadow of something approaching them. They could hear something from a distance, someone’s voice. A glimmer of hope sparks within their heart, assuming that it was someone who came after them, to take them home. They were about to take a step towards the mysterious being but froze in place. It came out of the bush but its figure was still dark, covered in something the child couldn’t recognize. 

A low, crackling voice escapes it’s mouth and the child’s eyes widened. It approached them and they took a step back at the same time. Their body trembled at the sickening noise it made and tears started to fall down their face.

“Mom, Dad, someone help-” the child’s eyes darted around to find something, anything that could help them. A soft laughter could be heard from the distance and their gaze caught a glimpse of a smaller shadow that hid behind the unknown being. 

“Wow, what an idiot,” When they recognized the voices, it was too late the child made a squeak when they tripped over another large root and felt their body fall back into the hole.

“Help me!” they made another desperate cry.

...

But nobody came.

Despair made their heart sink to the bottom pit of their stomach even if they saw it coming. 

Of course nobody would come, everyone in the village wanted me to disappear after all, they thought and the child smiled, feeling as if they were being liberated from the pressure that had been crushing upon their shoulders. They closed their eyes, their tears floating up like bubbles coming up the water’s surface. Thoughts about their happier parents, their happier village, everyone was happier.

Everyone except them.

Suddenly a cold realization flooded over them, soon mixing with a burning emotion as they stared up at the shrinking shadow of the kids that tricked them. All of them, each and every single person just watched as they fell into their death. They reached out, hoping to catch something to stop their fall as their expression twisted with rage. 

Not yet.

Not here.

The child felt their back crash into the surface and darkness covered their vision.

They felt as if everything within them was cracking.

…

But it refused.

 

* * *

 

A soft petal gently landed onto the human’s cheek and their eyes opened. Small golden rays of light streamed from above along with a bunch of other pellets drifting around them. It took a few blinks for Chara to finally realize that they were still alive, and the sharp pain at their knee was proof. They hissed softly, their hand hovering cautiously hovering over the burning scab before sitting up in her spot. It wasn’t anything too deep, but that did not mean it did not hurt like a bitch. It was warmer than they had imagined, perhaps it was because of the dim light showering over them. Chara looked up to see the hole that looked huge before they fell in was now as small as an ant hole.  

They got up, taking a look around their surrounding which was mostly nothing but golden flowers. Their eyes followed the golden petals that must have flown up when the plants underneath them broke their fall and frowned a little. From how far they had fallen, there should have been more than just mere burning scab. The results were not what they were expecting, yet Chara felt a mixture of relief with the disappointment.

Chara pressed their hand against the rocky surface  of the wall to see if they could climb their way back up to the surface. Judging from how far the exit was and how strong they were, the possibility of them getting out this way was...zero.

“Those people are going to pay, they better feel luck I can’t climb this,” they muttered under their breath. “Well, either way, I’m not going back up there any time soon.”

When they tried to move forward, they felt as if something was pulling them back because they were about to step on something. Chara glanced over their shoulder, but there was no one around. Their eyes moved down to see something within the patch of flowers.

A doll?

Picking up the strange object Chara inspected it and turned it around a couple of times. The doll resembled a cat with dog ears as well its normal ears, shoulder length black hair and a striped blue shirt. Aside from its strange features, it was making a relatively cute cat face. It was a bit dirty worn out, as if it had been left here and forgotten. 

“hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!” It mewed and Chara frantically juggled it within their hands, before dropping it on the ground. “Ooh, tEM be dizzie,”

“Oh my god, it’s alive…” Chara breathed and drew their hands to their shoulders.

“HoOman be lOst, hoOman need help!” the doll’s voice came out as an echo. “tEm can help, tEM help hoOman!”

They knelt down and picked up the doll once more, they had never seen anything like this. Someone could even call the object a monster. Chara’s brows came together as the thought crossed their mind. Monsters...they had heard stories about them existing in the past but did were those creatures still around this day? The doll continued to blabber about how it could help in the most broken English they had ever heard.

“Help? I don’t need help,” they replied, their eyes narrowing but they felt as if they should hear the doll out, it wasn’t like there was anything to lose. “But if you insist…”

“Ok, hear we gOO!”

Chara’s eyes widened as everything went dark, something within their body had just flowed out of them. They stared at the glowing red orb in the shape of a heart, eyes widening at the beauty before cupping it within their hands. Temmie sat in front of them, with the same goofy looking cat face. 

“SeE hEart? ThaT BE YoUR SouL, iT veRy weAk,” the doll explained and Chara nodded, trying so hard not to crush it within their hands from how fragile it looked. “you get LV, you get stronger,” when they gave the doll a look, it explained a little more, “LV mean LOVE, of course.”

An unsettling chill went through Chara’s body at Temmie’s next words. “You want some LOVE don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some of mine with you.”

For a moment Chara froze, they thought that they had heard a different voice mixed in with the one of Temmie’s. A mixture of nostalgia and fear made a few sweatdrop trickle down the side of their face. They shook their head, trying to shoo the strange thought away. 

White diamond shaped pellets appeared around the doll as it went on to explain how LOVE was shared through “friendliness pellets”, but something about the being’s speech made them skeptical of receiving it. Gaining LOVE from beings that they hardly knew made little to no sense and Chara felt a slight protectiveness over their small heart. They shook their head harder this time, suggesting that they should just leave the soul be. Temmie responded that it would be fine, but it didn’t sound very reassuring. As each pellets drifted towards Chara, they pivoted their body away, making everything just flow past them. 

The doll’s smile drooped a little, looking somewhat confused but tried to sound encouraging. “Hey bUddy. You miSS them, try agAin,” 

When the pellets came again, they were a lot faster and Chara moved out of the way one again out of fear. 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Chara demanded. “Last time I checked, love is not something you throw at people,”

The doll’s expression scrunched up in annoyance. “Are you brain dead? Run. Into. The. Bullets!” their eyes widened at Temmie’s mouth dropped into an awkward stare. “Uh...I mean, ‘friendliness pellets’,”

There was a long silence between the two, Chara holding their soul closer to their chest and dodging the last of the white pellets that were aimed at them.Temmie lowered its head, its shoulders shaking through its muffled laughter. When it looked at Chara again, its kitty smile was wide in a huge, toothy smile and its eyes were pitch black. 

“Well, now you know what’s going on here, don’t you?” it’s voice became a mixture of demonic broken radio, 

Chara backed away from it, looking around for something to fight with. Their eyes landed upon a small stick nearby and picked it up, trying to look menacing by pointing it at Temmie. It cackled at the attempt, walking up to Chara with that maniacal grin.

“In this world there is only one rule, and it’s Kill or be Killed.” Chara took a step back in an attempt to book it but the ‘friendliness pellets’ had surrounded them in a circular ring, threatening to encase them and their soul. “Die.”

A horrific laugh echoed throughout the darkness as the ring started to close around Chara. The child gritted their teeth and turning in all direction, trying to find a way to escape. They held their soul close, hoping to buy some time before someone came to save them. Chara shut their eyes tightly, praying that this time they would be saved.

…

~~ But nobody came ~~

“What?” Temmie barked and Chara opened their eyes to see that the ring had vanished.

They blinked in confusion and checked their soul if there were any damages. To their relief, it was unharmed, which left both Temmie and them confused. At the corner of their eye, a small fireball could be seen forming. Before the two could even react, it struck Temmie, with enough force to knock it away. Chara flinched at the strange yet silly cry from the doll as it just flew out of their view then felt their soul return into the safety of their body. They placed a hand over their heart, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” Chara looked up to see a large, goat man with a majestic golden beard coming up to them as it scowled at the direction the doll flew. When Chara shuddered unconsciously it smiled warmly at them, “Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Asgore, the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”

Asgore offered his hand to Chara, who was still hesitant about trusting the man, but he did save them.

“You are the first human to come here for a long time,” he continued and gave a light tug, telling them to follow him. “Come, I will guide you through the catacomb. This way.”

This time, Chara felt a push from behind and when they looked back, nothing was there. They bit their lips, feeling as if someone was watching them but they followed Asgore anyways. When they looked at Asgore who smilied warmly at them, they quickly glanced away, glaring at the floor. If they were to get out of here alive, they needed to do whatever they could to keep themselves safe from things like Temmie. Asgore was just someone who could be useful in those situations, that is, until he ends up being one of them. Up ahead, they could see the shadows of the ruins looming over them. 

They were filled with DETERMINATION.


	2. Asgore

Chara looked at the purple brick walls adorned with vines with large leaves then at the crimson leaves that were scattered all over the floor. Asgore had let go of their hand which made a relatively large gap between the two. It was awkward but they continued to follow the goat man as the creature was the only friendly monster so far. 

“You do not have to be afraid,” he encouraged. “As I have said before, I am here to help and I wish to guide you through the ruins so that you wouldn’t run into those awful creatures again.”

They were still not convinced. Last time they tried to trust a monster, they were almost killed. Chara said nothing to which Asgore responded with a smile of understanding.

“Very well, I will not force you to become comfortable with me,” He spoke. “But do stay close, you never know what will happen,”

**_Yes, you could throw one of those fireballs at me next,_ ** they said to themselves.

All of the event so far had gone all too quickly that the child still had a hard time comprehending everything. According to Temmie, the world had one rule, kill or be killed and that meant no one can be trusted...can they? Gripping the small stick within their hand, Chara stayed on their guard. They had entered a new room with six blocks sticking out of the ground. Asgore turned to Chara with that same warm smile.

“Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins,” he began then stepped on four blocks in a square pattern before pulling into a yellow lever not too far from the puzzle. The door that had been shut opened itself up, then Asgore spoke again, “The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room so please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

They nodded, taking  mental note of what they could face ahead. The two continued to advance within the ruins the Asgore spoke again.

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. But do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.” He moved towards the end of the hall that were blocked by spikes and gestured the child to go. Chara blinked a few times, somewhat taken aback by the kind gesture.

“Thanks,” They said, assuming that the hints were small like the ones their parents gave them.

They stopped to a halt, their eyes squinting as their lips lowered. There, in yellow paint, marking which lever needed to be pulled which was extremely unnecessary due to the light purple paths making things obvious. It even had a large sign beside the lever saying ‘pull this’. They wrinkled her nose a little, did he think that they could not do it themselves? It was not like they could do anything about it so with a sigh, they pulled the two marked levers. The earth shook a little as the spikes that protruded from the ground retracted. When they turned to Asgore, his face was beaming with pride.

“Spendid! I am proud of you, little one,” He praised and Chara couldn’t help but feel their cheeks reddening with embarrassment. 

“It wasn’t like it was difficult, anyone could do it,” They pointed out but the goatman was already patting their head lovingly.

“But you performed excellently,” The showering applauds made Chara stare down at the floor not knowing what to do. They couldn’t remember the last time someone had praised them so much from the bottom of their heart. Chara wanted to swat the hand away, wanted to defend their pride yet the warmth flooding from their heat made them wait until Asgore finished,

“Let us move to the next room.” They followed the larger monster into the next room, cheeks still warm from the unexpected praise parade. 

Chara mumbled to themselves then looked at the dummy within a smaller room. It was not anything special, it had a triangular head and a body stnading on top of a wooden stand. Chara looked over at Asgore, giving him a questioning look.

“As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation,” They looked up at the goatman, excitement jolting through them. Was he going to teach them how to fight? 

“What do I have to do? Where do I begin?” Chara was hopping up and down with excitement with their little twig.

Were they going to learn Kung fu like all those Television shows? Chara was pretty confident at the basics and dodging but learning more could not hurt. Or were they going to start swinging some badass sword slaying all evil monsters in the way? Chara could already imagine themselves in some shining armor with a large weapon, bringing justice to filthy sinners. OR even better, were they going to learn that cool fire magic that he shot at Temmie? They couldn’t wait to see the look on the creepy doll’s face once they became a master at such technique. Chara could not stop grinning as their round sunset colored eyes sparkled at the man.

“You’re very excited aren’t you?” Asgore gave an amused smile, “Worry not, the process is simple! While you are in a fight, strike up a conversation.”

His words made all of her imagination crumble own like a wall. Chara raised a brow. “We’re...not going to fight them?”

“The dummies are not for fighting, they are for talking.” Asgore let out a deep chuckle. “We do not want to hurt anyone, do we…?”

The child looked at the dummy again shrugging their shoulders despite their disappointment. Was Agore looking down on them again because they were a lot smaller compared to him? Or did he actually think that they couldn’t do anything at all. All this baby treatment started to frustrate Chara, but Temmie did say something about receiving ‘LOVE’ from monsters even if that thing was trying to kill them. It was not as if all the monsters were the same, maybe there were more like Asgore than Temmie. The kindness that the goat had shown them gave more reasons to believe the man. Plus, as much as they wanted to learn how to fight, it was better not to sink down to that doll’s level.

**_Maybe he’ll teach me how to fight after this, just in case,_ ** they thought.

“Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict.” He assured them. “Practice talking to the dummy,”

The room grew dark and something started glowing within Chara. Their soul popped out once again, much like the setting against Temmie. This time though, Chara saw that there were a couple of rectangular screen popping out in front of them; Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. It was almost as if they were playing a game, and they were almost tempted to press the ‘Fight’ button. The dummy just stood there, waiting.

Chara pressed their hand against the ‘Act’ button, thinking about what to say. “Um…”

The dummy stared.

Chara rubbed the scratched of their head and glanced over their shoulder. Asgore was nowhere near the vicinity but he had promised to come...even if it was unnecessary. They once again shrugged, collecting the words within the head and talked after selecting the choice.

“Hey, how’s the weather over there?” they began.

Much to their surprise, it snickered.

“The Weather? Really? Is that all you can come up with you pathetic little kid?” It questioned and its eyes opened, its body turning red from fuming anger. “After all of this time, spending my time in the ruins alone I get this? That makes me so mad!”

They backed away and put their hands up, shocked by the sudden burst of rage. “Woah man, I was doing what I was told.”

“What? So you’re a daddy’s kid now? That’s just stupid, it shows that you can’t do anything yourself!” 

Chara’s eye twitched with irritation, their grip on their twig getting tighter. “Oh, you want to go buddy?”

“Yeah, let’s throw down! I’ve been itching for a fight since you started to shit of a conversation, twit!” 

Chara grinned, their teeth showing. They had been waiting for a moment to throw all their frustration on something. This was perfect. Asgore would not be pleased about it but Chara needed this. The buttons returned, they did not even hesitate to press the fight button before it transformed into the charge screen. Rushing up to the dummy, they raised their arm, ready to smash it down on top of the monster’s face and pummel it.

_ NO! _

They froze in place, their arm still in the air. The same strange feeling of someone grabbing onto them returned. When they looked over their shoulder, there was still no one there which started to scare Chara. Did they just hear a voice? It was not Asgore’s and was definitely not the mad dummy’s.  A shiver came up the child’s spine, the voice felt too real to ignore and there was no way Chara just imagined it.

“Who are yo…” Chara’s words trailed off when they looked to the front one more. 

There stood a new creature, no person, arms spread wide to shield the dummy behind it. Its figure shivered violently like a chihuahua but the expression showed as much determination Chara had when they were about to strike the dummy. 

_ Please don’t hurt anyone! _ it pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, sorry this chapter is shorter than the first, thought it was a good place to stop. The next one should be longer.


	3. Frisk

Chara’s eyes were wider than they had been when they were begging Asgore how to fight. The intruder in front of them was never seen throughout the ruins, and what more, this person was a  human . It looked a lot like Chara, chestnut brown-bob cut hair, slightly darker skin and dark eyes that were either closed or they were so narrow that one would not notice if they were open. Their gaze trailed down to see a purple shirt with double stripes unlike Chara’s single striped green one and longer pants. The two stood there, completely forgetting that there was a screaming dummy in the background.

Countless questions occupied Chara’s head. Asgore said that there were no other humans within the ruins. A wave of betrayal coursed through Chara and their expression twisted with anger. After all that going on about mercy and kindness, he gave them this? The human shook their head as if it had read their mind, and the anger quickly subsided enough to pull their attention snapped back to the raging dummy.

“What? You tell me you want to fight and then just stop? Is that all you got? Hey, quit standing there like an idiot and fight me!” It was now floating in the air and spinning at it spewed more rage filled yells.

They raised a brow, could the dummy not see the other human in front of them? The other human   still stood there, arms still wide and biting its lips nervously. Chara shot it a glare, but it did not look as if the human was going to move out of the way any time soon. Its weak and fear filled pose made the person look so fragile they almost felt bad for them. It did however, show a lot of determination from the way they stayed put when Chara took a step forward. 

With a small ‘tsk’ and a glare, they backed off from the fight button. So much for trying to blow off some steam. The other human sighed in relief and gave a gentle smile of gratitude. However an idea crossed their mind and they smirked, pressing the act button and selected the talk button once more.

“Well, it would be unfair if I took a first shot,” they taunted. “After all, it’s game over for you the moment I strike you,”

“WHAT?!” The dummy fumed and spun around faster. “You insolent kid! I have never been so humiliated and angered in my life!”

Chara grinned, if they couldn’t go to the dummy, then the would make the dummy come to them. Since the dummy somehow could not see the human, nothing would stop it. The panicked look from the human supported their idea making Chara ready her twig.

“Gwoooooh! My mannequin levels are off the charts!” it screamed.

And then, a flash of light. Chara shut their eyes more a moment then opened them to see that the dummy’s eyes became small pair of confused dots. Its redness had disappeared and so had the flaming anger.

“This...this feeling…” the dummy spoke, “Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA!”

Chara’s brows scrunched in confusion as it started to laugh.

“Human. That moment of unbridled emotion had allowed to finally fuse with my body. I’m fully corpreal now! My lifelong dream, realized!” the being shouted with joy, “In return, I guess I won’t stomp you. How’s that sound?”

The other human nodded eagerly, their expression a lot brighter than before. Chara hissed at the human, then looked at their options, unsure of what to do now. The smaller human trotted up to them, taking their hand and guiding it to press the spare button. Once the button glowed, their soul returned back into their body while the blackness faded. Asgore stood at the side, his kind expression was now a look of a demon, even scarier than the Temmie grin. The dummy ran away leaving Chara standing there trembling under his towering figure. The fear was wiped out by the angry memory of him breaking the promise to help them. Chara was about to yell at them that he did nothing to help but before they could open their mouth, Asgore had them in his arms, spinning them with a booming laughter.

“My child, I don’t even know how to express my pride towards you!” he spoke with the biggest smile on his face. “I must start by apologizing, I had no idea that there was a ghost living within the old dummy; it never moved or talked until now...then again, I never really talked to it myself. The moment that dummy started speaking I was going to come in and stop everything but I wanted to be considerate of your feelings as well. Back at the lever room, you didn’t seem to like the little handicaps that I had marked for you,” Chara almost snorted at the word ‘small’ but also felt guilty for being mad at him. “And what worried me more was that you were prepared to fight it, but no! It was all a brilliant plan to help the spirit realize his dream and become one with his body. Brilliant, my child, simply brilliant!”

Their cheeks started to burn once more from the excessive praises from the man and looked down mumbling, “It was nothing, really.”

Asgore set the child down and explained that there were other puzzles within the next room. Chara then remembered there was another human being that interrupted what could have been an epic showdown. Looking over their shoulder, their brows came together again to see that the child was gone. How were they so fast? Since Asgore never mentioned it, maybe Chara was the only one who could see it. 

“But why?” they whispered then followed Asgore into the next room.

Chara looked behind them every now and then within the larger hall. Asgore explained that the puzzle within the area was a little too difficult for the them so the two held hands while making their way through the spike filled floor. Though there was that feeling of annoyance of being looked down upon, but Chara would rather hold his hand then have one of those large needles impaling their body. It also gave a strange sensation of safety while Asgore death stared any monster that dared to come near them. 

The recollection of the other human child flooded their mind and debated whether or not the kid was just a figment of their imagination. Was Chara the only one able to see it? And if so then why? Who was this human in the first place? Questions spun around the Chara’s head as they gripped onto Asgore’s tighter. Strangely though, he was the one to let go once they got into the next corridor.

“You have done well so far. However, I have a difficult request to ask you,” his expression saddened a little as he paused. “I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself.”

Chara gave a quick nod but their gaze trailed to a certain person, their eyes widening once again. There were right beside the large man, looking up at the taller goat with a small smile on its face. 

“Forgive me for this,” he said and left before Chara could say anything about the human child who was right there.

“Wait Asgore, who’s the…” Their words trailed off when both the goat man and the human disappeared from their view. “...human.”

They were alone in the hallway now, with the new mission to walk all the way down towards the end. Chara grumbled angrily as they marched forward. They as they continued, they looked over at the wall seeing countless vines and verdant leaves spreading around the brick and wondered if there were any hidden puzzles within them. As soon as they strayed off the light purple path, someone grabbed their sleeve and they looked back to see the human again.

“You!” They grabbed a hold on the hand clinging onto their shirt. “I’ve got you now you sneaky little…”

The human was already quivering, their slightly smaller frame resembled that of a puppy. Such pathetic features made Chara want to yell at it to stop crying and to stop being weak but like their soul, this kid looked so fragile. Char’s lips stretched to a line, feeling as if they were abusing the poor thing and loosened their grip. Its shaking became less violent as they looked up at Chara who started glaring then started letting out small whimpers.

“Will you stop with that face and noise?” they snapped and the kid flinched. “Uh...you keep appearing and disappearing, it’s creepy...so you either stick with me or next time I catch you, I’ll break your hand,”

The kid nodded and carefully held their hand as the two started walking again. The hallway was long, longer than Chara had expected. Their gaze would move towards the other child from time to time, they had stopped holding its hand but it clung onto their shirt anyways.

“Hey wait, hands off! Personal space!” Chara was about to swat the hand away then stopped midway seeing the same puppy expression on their face. “Fine, if you really NEED to cling onto me then you can hold my hand.”

Chara held out their hand, to which the child took eagerly. Their soft and cautious touch felt real as if that person was right there. They grumbled under their breath, they did want the child to stop disappearing out of the blue but they did not want to become its babysitter. Looking back, the child had a small smile on their face, which was a lot better than the cowering chihuahua look. Chara rolled their eyes, finally getting to the end of the hall to find a large white pillar but nothing else was there. They took a look around, they had been expecting Asgore to be at the end ready to praise them again...not like they wanted that but they felt disappointed regardless.

The child suddenly let go of their hand and started to rush forward, “Hey, where are you -” Chara cut themselves off when it pointed at the large pillar. 

They followed it, the sound of heavy breathing gradually increasing as they got closer. Their hand was a little shaky when they pressed it against the smooth marble surface and learned forward, checking what was behind it. Chara almost snorted seeing that Asgore had gotten stuck trying to hide his huge stature behind the conveniently large pillar. 

“Uhh, yes, this is embarrassing,” he stated, making Chara laugh. “Give me a moment, I will come out of this predicament shortly.”

They stepped out of the way, Asgore getting out of his hiding spot not much later.

“Howdy,” he greeted, “I hope you did not think that I left you, I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for listening to my request and trusting me, I just wanted to test your independence.”

Chara felt a little awkward because it was not exactly true but they nodded their head anyways.

“I must attend to some business and you must be alone for a while,” Asgore continued. “Please stay here, the ruins is too dangerous to wander around. I’ll give you this cell phone just in case you need anything. Be good now, and I will return shortly.”

He handed her the gadget, giving an affectionate pat on the head while Chara stared at the device. It could be flipped open; the top having a small speaker and the bottom with the number keypad. Chara felt the other human peeking over their shoulder to look at it too and they gasped, remembering that they still wanted to know if they were the only one able to see it. Looking up, they were about to call for Asgore but he had already disappeared. They sighed deeply, then looked over at the human who still held their hand, its gaze set on the phone they were holding. The two were now alone in the hallway, they looked around just to make sure none of the other monsters, including Temmie were not around.

“You,” Chara pointed at the child, “I have a couple of questions for you, so answer them all honestly and properly.” they flinched a little but gave a nod. “Okay, first of all, who are you?”

_ M-my name is Frisk, _

“Why are you following me?”

_ I um...I just do, it’s not really in my power to stay away… _

“What? So you’re saying that some force will drag you with me if I get too far?” Frisk nodded and Chara raised a brow in disbelief. “Really? Let’s test that out,”

They got up from their spot then started running towards the other side of the room. The other human let out a shriek, its lack of preparation made its body drag itself along the floor towards them. Chara watched, both with shock and interest as Frisk caught up to them...not in the was it wanted to.

_ Please warn me next time,  _ they whined, sitting up.

“...So we’re stuck together,” they noted with a frown. “alright, why did you interfere?”

_ I...I was just trying to help. _ their voice was softer than the time it begged Chara to not fight, they found it fitting.

“ Help ?” Chara questioned. “I didn’t need your help,”

_ Yes, and I’m sorry, _ it hung their head,  _ I thought you really were going to hurt that mad dummy, _

They paused, feeling a sting of guilt as they scratched their cheek awkwardly. “Uhh...yeah, about that…”

_ But you were really smart, provoking mad dummy and helping it fuse with its body _ . It praised and Chara’s cheeks flushed, their guilt growing heavy.

The two took a seat against the pillar, Chara taking some time to calm themselves. They glanced over at Frisk, it was a few inches shorter than them and now that they could get a better light of its features, they noticed that Frisk’s hair was a little curlier. There were still a lot of question floating within Chara’s mind, they did not know where to start. Frisk waited nervously, twiddling its thumbs as Chara made a list in their head.

“Ye-yeah...that’s what I...meant to do,” they muttered, still on the subject about the dummy. “Um, anyways, How long have you been following me around? Why am I the only one able to see you...are you just a figment of my imagination or are you-”

_ Dead? _ Frisk finished for them then just shrugged.  _ Honestly, I don’t know either, _

Chara felt a shiver coming up their spine, it was as if it already knew what they were about to say. 

_ Hey um...I never got your name. _

“Chara,” they glanced over at the child. 

Chara started asking more questions, this time about monsters. The only thing Frisk remembered was that the monster race had been trapped under Mt. Ebbot because of a powerful barrier locking them inside. Chara raised a brow noticing that the child did not move their lips but they could hear their voice clearly within their head. They narrowed their eyes, wanting to make sure they were seeing things properly.

“Hey, say something.”

_ Something.  _ Its lips did not move.

“You’re...talking right?” They questioned and Frisk looked at them, moving its head side to side in a ‘kind of’ motion. “Why aren’t your lips moving?”

_ You can hear me right? In your head? _

“So wait, you’re using some sort of telepathy or something?”

Frisk shrugged again.  _ You can do it too, I could hear whatever thoughts you let me hear. _

Chara mouthed a ‘what’.  **_Can you hear me?_ **

_ Yes. _

**_Good. Good, now I won’t look like and idiot while talking to you outloud._ **

_ Yes. _

**_Hey, you weren’t supposed to answer that!_ **

They frowned and shied away from Chara.  _ Sorry. _

Chara pouted then looked at their cell phone.  **_How long is Asgore going to take with that business of his?_ **

Frisk shrugged its shoulders again.  _ Are you worried? _

**_What? No, he’s just taking a while, okay?_ ** They pulled out their phone, only finding Asgore’s number on the screen that popped up with it. Chara stared at it for a moment, debating whether they should call the goat dad or not. They pursed their lips, they wanted to check on him but they also did not want him thinking that they were worried about him. Despite his kindness, Asgore was still one of the monsters living within the underground. If he said that monsters would attack, that meant there was a possibility that he would be one of them as well. 

_ Maybe you should call him,  _ Firsk suggested.  _ I mean, you could ask how much longer he is going to take. _

**_Nah, like I said, I’m not worried about anything._ ** Chara replied, he did say that he would be back, so that meant he would come back soon.

The two sat and waited, Chara asking Frisk questions from time to time. How old Frisk was, how Frisk ended up in the underground, and how it ended up in that state. Frisk did not avoid any questions but he did shrug at most of them saything that most of his memories were a blur. The only few things Chara was able to find out were that they were a few years older than it and that Frisk was a guy. They questioned the answer a little from his soft features and high pitched voice but dismissed it, he was younger than them. 

Chara noticed other things like how Frisk spoke politely and his sitting posture was good, as if he came from a rich family. They wanted to ask more, but they were already frustrated from all the shrugging he did. They did however, open Frisk’s eyes discovering a beautiful pair of green eyes. The smaller child cringed away, telling them that he disliked it when he opened them.

**_Why?_ **

He shrugged again,  _ I just really don’t... _

They sighed then glanced over at the phone again, no noise, no vibrations, nothing. Was Asgore that busy with his business?

“Getting comfortable with goat-daddy?” Chara’s eyes widened then looked over at the creepy cat doll approaching them.

“What do you want?” They jeered.

“Just checking up on you, seeing how you slowly find out that you were an idiot all along,” the doll snickered. ”

“You can just shut up,” Chara smirked. “Unless you want ‘Daddy’ burning your ass with fire again,” 

Temmie snorted, flinching at the mention of the incident. “Wh-whatever, you just keep hoping all you want. In the end, you’re going to have to stand up on your own,” It started to show the creepy, evil grin again, “Because you’re going to see that no one will come for you.”

Chara bared their teeth, hissing in response as the doll disappeared into the darkness. They could not deny it though, Asgore had been taking a long time and not a single call to update them in away either. When they looked up Frisk had his eyes wide.

**_I thought you didn’t like your eyes open._ **

_ What is ass? _

**_Oh...uhh…_ ** Chara was taken aback by their innocence.  **_I didn’t say that, I said...Uras, in my place that’s how we says Uranus. I’m sure we’ll a be bothered when someone lights one of our planets on fire, y’know?_ **

Frisk gave a nod, their glowing purity made them sigh with exhaustion but they were happy he bought it. Chara looked at the phone again, their lips pressing together as they went into the contacts again.

_ M-maybe he’s just taking a long time. _

**_Yeah...maybe..._ ** Chara murmured then shook their head.  **_Of course he is! Maybe he got stuck like he did behind that pillar. I mean, why else would he give me a phone? He’ll be calling any minute now..._ **

Silence.

_ Should we call him, instead? _ Frisk suggested.

**_I was about to,_ ** Chara grumbled then pressed the enter button.

Ring…

They could feel their heart pounding against their chest as a nervous sweat trickled down the side of their head.

Ring…

They gulped.

Ring…

Click.

Chara was about to greet the goat man but their voice clogged itself after hearing the countless barks from the other end. “What...is this some kind of joke?! Asgore! What the…” they paused looking over at Frisk. “You know what? If you’re not coming back for me, then I’ll go all the way to you!”

_ But Asgore said stay here. _

“Well f....to hell with that idea!” Chara shouted and started storming into the next room. “I’m going whether you like it or not! Are you coming?”

Frisk said nothing.

“I said, are you coming?” Chara demanded then then Frisk scrambled to their feet and skittered behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are wondering, in this story, Frisk will be a guy and Chara will be genderless cuz it makes things easier for me when I use pronouns. Seems less confusing too. Also, Chara is 13, Frisk is 10 in this story. Just wanted to clear those up. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and late Happy New Years!


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chara stormed into the next room, still angered by the call with Asgore. They weren’t even sure if they even called the man, was this some kind of joke? Frisk was pleading to then from behind, telling them to wait up because he was being dragged again. Chara shot a icy glare over their shoulder making him halt in place then they walked up to the smaller kid.

**_Do I have to keep holding your hand for you to keep up with me?_ ** They questioned, barking like a military general.

He shifted his feet,  _ Well, there is another way… _

They raised a brow then Frisk took their arm, pulling them in before there was a flash of white. Once opening their eyes, the smaller child was gone. Chara whipped around to see if there were behind them.

Nothing. 

Turning again, Frisk was nowhere to be seen and they grew irked with people and monsters messing with them.

_ Please don’t be mad… _

**_Where are you?_ **

_ In your head…you could say. _

**_My head?_ ** Chara questioned. 

_ It’s where I have been before you told me to stay out. _

**_So...you’re in my body?_ ** Chara narrowed their eyes and pointed at themselves.  **_Hey, no funny business in there, it’s my body._ **

_ Well...I can’t. You can feel my tugs like a suggestion but I have no control over you. _

**_Better stay that way._ **

Chara was a bit skeptical of having Frisk in their head. It made them feel as if they had turned into a mad man, but it was better than waiting for the frail kid to catch up. They marched on, determined to find out what Asgore was up to and to see if he really did leave them there with the intention of not coming back. Just the thought of it made Chara’s blood boil and their footsteps turned into stomps.

“Ribbit, ribbit,”

Chara stopped and looked down to see a white frog standing in the room.

“Excuse me human, I have some advice for you about battling monsters,” they turned to face it, wondering if they were going to give some fighting tips unlike Asgore. “If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster doesn’t want to fight...please, use some MERCY on them.”

Chara’s brows came together, again with the whimpy act of sparing. First there was Asgore, then Frisk and now this weird looking frog. What was with all of these monsters who wanted to be saved when they were the one starting the fight? 

_ I think so too,  _ Frisk put in.

**_Of course you do, you little pansy._ **

_ I believe it is a better option because no one will get hurt. _

Chara gritted their teeth,  **_You think kindness will get you out of every situation? You think everyone in the world will just frolic with you if you’re kind to them? Might I remind you, we almost died because one of them is a_ ** **_psychopath_ ** **_!_ **

_ Yes... however it is worth a shot. _

**_I, have never in my life met someone as…_ ** they paused, not wanting to make the receiver cry,  **_Look, I don't even know how this whole thing works._ **

_ Then I'll teach you, _

Chara narrowed their eyes then sighed.  **_Fine, teach me MERCY._ **

_ Like what Mr. Foggit said, ACT a certain way and then SPARE them. _

**_And you’re sure that this is going to work regardless of monster?_ ** Chara could imagine Frisk nodding their head timidly,  **_Alright, fine, amuse me, show me how it’s done._ **

_ As much as I would like to, the monsters here can’t see me... _ Firsk pointed out.

**_Uh..._ ** Chara blushed in embarrassment.  **_Well, then, let’s move on._ **

They could feel a small spark of happiness from Frisk’s spirit and pouted, not used to the fact that there was another being within her. Then again, ever since they had fallen into the world of monsters, everything they encountered screamed abnormal. As they walked through the ruins, they encountered puzzles just as Asgore had said. This one looked as if they needed to push a rock onto a switch.

_ Do you think there is a possibility that Asgore came back? What if they’re looking for us?  _ Frisk asked.

**_If he did come back, we would’ve seen him on the way._ ** Chara countered.  **_Meaning we’ll meet him halfway, saves us both the trouble._ **

There was a flicker of sadness and Chara frowned. It was as if they could feel his every emotion, every thought. Was that how Frisk felt before making himself known? They encountered some monsters on the way and it took little to no effort for the two to spare them. Chara only had to press the spare button and that would do the trick. It was boring, walking around aimlessly within the ruins and letting off monsters. They didn’t really do anything so it was not as frustrating as letting the mad dummy go but they felt as if they were going nowhere.

Chara stopped, seeing something lying on a pile of crispy red leaves. It was a pink blob with a tuft of hot pink hair over one eye just there, unmoving. They stared at it for a long time to see if it would do anything. Was it sleeping? No, its eyes were wide open. They walked up to it, trying to find a way to get past it but that meant walking over the thing which could end up in Chara stepping on it. Frisk suggested moving the being and so Chara reached for it, forcibly moving it aside.

Suddenly the room became dark and the two were engaging battle with it. Chara looked up seeing that the blob was now flying in front of them and sighed.

**_Here we go again, I just have to press Spare and then..._ ** Chara paused for a moment, hearing soft sniffing sounds coming from the monster.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, I…” tears started to pour out of its eyes. “I didn’t mean to be in your way, I..I was just,”

A drop hit their soul a strange wave of pain coursed through their body and Chara gritted their teeth. How in the world were its tears hurting it? Pulling the glowing heart towards them, they dodged the sprinkling liquid as the ghost cried.

**_What the hell is that thing crying about?_ **

_ I am not sure, b-but we should do something soon. _

The ghost apologized again and took a moment to stop the tears, giving Chara enough time to search through the ACT options. 

“H-hey, hey buddy, HEY!” Chara shouted, getting its attention. “Don’t worry about it, alright? We’re...I’m not mad or anything.”

“R-really?” the ghost asked. 

“Yeah, it’s okay, no need to cry.”

“I’-I’m really sorry though, I was just thinking about a new song while I was lying here and…” the ghost blabbered on, sometimes mixing words from how flustered they were. 

_ Encourage him. _

**_Huh?_ **

_ Perhaps asking her to sing will calm him down.  _

“A song, really?” Chara forced a smile, “Would you like to sing a little bit for me?”

“What? M-me? Do you really mean that?” The ghost became flustered again, "I mean...I'm not that good though, I might mess up and..."

"Come on, actions speak louder than words," They reassured. "Show me what you got!"

Its lips slightly, oh, so very slightly, curled up into a smile. “W-well, if you wouldn’t mind then...here I go,”

Chara felt Frisk’s emotions jumping with excitement as they took a seat, applauding softly while the ghost took a small bow. They didn’t really expect much from the ghost and the fact that Chara was forcing themselves to be encouraging left a bitter taste in their mouth. 

“U-um...good evening beauties and uh...gentle beauties. Mettablook will be performing...for tonight...um...” It was still shy at first, but after Chara gave one more patient smile it started to sing.

_ I can’t help it if I make a scene, Steppin’ out of my hot pink limousine.  _

_ I’m turning heads and I’m stopping traffic, when I pose they scream and when I joke the laugh, _

Chara’s eyes widened by its melodic voice. It brought a nostalgic feeling, as if they had heard of this song before. But that did not stop Chara from marvelling over how beautifully the ghost sang. Their amazement mixed with Frisk’s emotions and couldn’t help but nod their head along with the beat.

_ I got a, pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in, They’re Hypnotized by my way of walking _

_ I got them dazzled like a staged magician. When I point they look and when I talk they listen, Well.  _

Both the ghost and Chara were getting into the music, dancing free style and harmonizing from time to time. They did not remember when they started standing up but Chara found themselves smiling as they spun the ghost around.

_ Everybody needs a friend. And I got you, and you and you. So many I can’t even name them, can you blame me I’m too famous. _

Both Chara and the ghost were laughing as they finished the shorter version, still stepping around in the strange dimension. Frisk mixed in with the round of applause which made it blush, a shy smile adorning its face. It seemed a lot happier now, well...not crying at the least. Chara pressed the spare button and the background returned to its original state. 

“I usually come to the ruins when no one is around,” Mettablook explained. “But today, I met someone nice and you can sing well too.”

Chara rubbed the back of their neck, “Eheh, I guess so. But you should really do something with your singing though, I know you’ll go far.”

“Oh, oh! You’re making me blush again, do you really think so? My cousin also said the same thing but everyone around the underworld listens to his radio so I was always scared that I would mess up and...Oh, I’m blabbering.” the ghost covered his mouth with his hands, “I-I’ll get out of your way now,”

Before Chara could say anything, he had already disappeared and let out a long sigh. 

_ You’re a natural, _ Frisk complimented.

**_At what?_ ** Chara’s cheeks reddened.  **_I just did what you told me to._ **

_ But your words really lightened his spirits, he was really happy too. _

**_Yeah, I guess._ ** Their gaze narrowed and looked away.

_ Asgore would be proud.  _ Chara felt something snap within head as they remembered the rage they felt for the goat man.  _ Um...Chara? _

They checked their phone once again, just in case he had said anything during the past few battles..

Nothing.

**_Let’s get moving._ **  They stated.

They pressed on, sparing any monster that came in their way. Sometimes they would receive small scratches from their attacks but they managed to win by showing mercy nonetheless. Some even dropped money for whatever reason which was convenient for the ember bake sales that they passed. Although they did not plan on eating their fries yet, Frisk informed that donations also counted as “Mercy”. 

There were also puzzles where the room switched perspectives. Chara spent most of their time grumbling about how upset they were with Asgore and how the goat dad would have an ear full if they ever found him. They looked behind pillar and walked around them to find each colored button but the image of them faking that smile to Mettablook stuck to them like a leech. Chara pressed the last button then looked 

_ Is...is something wrong?  _ Frisk asked.

**_What do you mean?_ **

_ I just...um...you stopped talking and I felt your sadness just now. _

**_Sad? Who the hell is sad?_ ** Chara laughed nervously. 

_ Well, if you say so… _

Chara pursed their lips, they needed to remember that Frisk was able to feel their emotions as long as they let them. With a sigh, they reached a room with large tree surrounded by piles of crimson red leaves. A large house stood behind it, its entrance looked more like it belonged to a castle. Chara stared up at it as they approached it, only someone as big as Asgore should be living here right? Their body suddenly felt like it weighed a ton, they could not bring themselves to move another step.

_ Chara? Are you okay?  _ They could hear Frisk whisper in concern.

**_Yeah...fine,_ ** They replied but bit their lips, hands shaking at their sides.

They wanted to confront the big man about leaving them behind for a long time, and they were finally here, right in front of the door, just a reach away from the handle.

But what if he had meant to like Temmie said? What if Asgore did leave them because he didn’t want to burden himself with them anymore?

Then what?

Chara just stood there in front of the door, their hand a few inches away from the knob. They told themselves that everything would be fine, that the dog phone call was just a prank or some misunderstanding. Sweat beads started to fall down their face. Their gaze stared at the hand that inched closer to the metallic knob painfully slowly. They blinked once, seeing a smaller hand give a small push and the hand finally took hold of the knob.

_ Everything will be fine. _ he assured.

**_Sh-shut it, I said I was about to open the -_ ** Chara’s words were cut off when there was a loud barking sound from the inside and the door swung open. They almost tripped when they let go but their face crashed into something rather fluffy.

“Oh, how did you get here my child? Are you hurt?” Chara pulled away and looked up to see Asgore’s surprised expression. “Well, it must be my fault as well, I took too long chasing after that dog after making the preparations. You must have been worried that I never gave you any calls, right? How irresponsible of me.”

He gave a gentle ruffle making Chara press their face against the man’s robe. They smiled to themselves, feeling relieved that they had been wrong. It soon faded when they heard Frisk chuckling softly in their head as a ‘I told you so.’

“Here, let me heal you and then we can head inside.” Asgore spoke, a soft glow of green light enveloping Chara.

The light was warm, soothing. All of the pain that had been inflicted by the few mistakes Chara had made were now gone. They then proceeded inside, a delicious scent of tea flowing up their nostrils.

“Surprise,” Asgore did some jazz hands to add some pzaz. “I prepared some tea and snacks in order to celebrate your arrival.”

“Why would you need to do that?” Chara questioned, “I mean, you didn’t have to…”

“Well, I thought it would make you a little more comfortable in your stay, after all you seemed uncomfortable with me as well as the underground. But I know you’re a wonderful child.” he smiled and gave them a small nudge, “Come now, I have another surprise for you.”

**_More?_ ** Chara cringed a little at the compliment as they followed Asgore into the small hallway. 

“Your very own room,” the goatman presented the door, patting their head affectionately once again. “Is something burning? That must be the pie, you make yourself at home now.”

Chara looked over their shoulder muttering an apology then checking out their new room. It had a very cozy atmosphere, a bed, a small lamp and a couple of boxes at the side but they hardly cared. They fell against the bed with a flop, smiling at how comfy it was. It had been a while since they had the time to sit down and rest, this was more than perfect. All of Asgore’s kindness of the relief that flooded over warmed their heart as they snuggled into the covers. Frisk has been quiet lately, maybe he was tired too. Letting the cumulated exhaustion take over, Chara closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

This was so much better than home…

Home...

* * *

 

When Frisk awoke, the room was dark and the only source of light was the line that streamed through the crack of the door. He rubbed his eyes wondering when he had fallen asleep and when he had detached himself from Chara’s mind. Frisk jolted up when Chara rushed up to the door, swinging it open. He could feel their heart pounding as they wondering where they were. They did not seem to care about the slight pain of their toe hitting someone on the way and swinging it open. Instead of silence, the soft humming of Asgore’s voice soothed their ears and they let out a long breath. They glanced over their shoulder, remembering they had hit something and saw a cute little tea set neatly placed in the center of the room. The tray was crooked, that was what they must have hit.

Chara walked up to it, the tray held a wrapped plate with cookies inside and a porcelain cup filled with a golden colored water inside. Frisk rubbed his eyes again and tipped his head when Chara hovered their hand over the cup, as if checking the temperature.

_ Chara, are you okay?  _ He asked, did they have a bad dream or something? 

Chara looked up at him and Frisk shied away from their sunset gaze, expecting another blast of anger. He had forgotten that he was supposed to be inside their head so that he would not burden them. Glancing up he saw that they gave him a nod which confused him but he did not want to anger them either. He just waited as they took a sip of the tea, humming in delight at the taste as they leaned against the door. They offered the cup to Frisk, to which he refused gently. Being a ghost-like creature, they could not hold or touch anything other than Chara. 

**_Oh yeah, sorry about that._ ** The human frowned.  **_Does that mean you can’t eat?_ **

_ It’s okay really, I’m not hungry anyways. Well, I don’t feel it anyways.  _ Frisk smiled.

**_That sucks...if only we could switch places or something._ **

_...Do you think we could?  _ he asked, curiously.

**_Woah, hey, this is my body, switching is a big N.O._ ** Chara objected. 

Frisk chuckled in amusement.  _ Right, I apologize. I am grateful for your kindness nonetheless. _

Chara just gave a nod and looked down at their reflection on their cup. Frisk sat across from them, wondering if they were bothered with the fact that they were out in the open again. He told her that Asgore must have left the set for them to eat and their lips twitched a smile. It brought the two a gentle sense of comfort from how homey this place was despite its size. Chara took another sip and listened to the soft humming of Asgore’s song. Frisk sense the memory of when the two were with Mettablook, listening to his amazing voice and dancing with him. Their lips pressed against the brim of the cup but it stayed there as they sat in a daze. The round of compliments echoed within their head. 

_ Yes, that was fun.  _ Frisk tried to distract them.

**_Frisk._ **

_ Yes? _

**_I feel like I was lying to Mettablook,_ ** he tipped his head again in confusion.  **_When I was encouraging him, I only did it because you told me to. It felt....disgusting, I was tricking him like I was two-faced,_ ** they admitted.  **_Is that what it means to be kind and show mercy?_ **

Frisk frowned at their expression.  _ But...you enjoyed his performance right? You even danced and sang with him.  _ They nodded.  _ So I think it justifies what your intentions were at first, you made him really happy as well as yourself. Your encouragement was genuine at the end as well, was it not?  _

Silence.

**_And these guys...they’ve been trapped down here for some time right?_ **

_ Yes. _

Chara said nothing and took a bite of the biscuit that complimented the tea very well. Frisk allowed them to feel his worry from their blank expression and they gave him a smile. They then placed everything back within the tray and started to walk out of the room in search for Asgore. He followed them. Golden flowers were set into vases and places almost everywhere within the house, Frisk wondered if that was what the goat dad used to make the tea. Down the hall the said man’s humming grew louder and the two could see the tall goat standing over yet another pot of golden flower, watering it while he smiled down at it affectionately. 

“Oh, are you up already?” he turned to them. “How was the tea I set for you? I hope they did not get cold.”

Frisk looked over at Chara who shook their head, “They were delicious Asgore, and your hospitality has been nothing but kind.” 

“That’s good, good. Give me a moment to finish watering these guys over here.” Asgore moved to the row of flowers next to the one he was watering. He went on about how he enjoyed such a pure environment surrounded by beautiful flowers, and that he would be more than happy to teach them how to garden. He also mentioned that there were books near the kitchen area that they could read if they preferred that, or cooking even. Frisk smiled at the thought, the two learning to cook together, garden together, read books together...he was almost envious of the atmosphere.

He felt a shiver of regret crawling up Chara’s back as their smile turned sad. “But I would like to leave the ruins, can you tell me how to get out of here?”

He stared at them, shocked at their words. Asgore was taken aback as well, his eyes wide and his smile turned upside down. All three of them could only hear the sprinkling water from the can as they stared at one another. Asgore gently placed his watering can away then his expression darkened.

“...I have something to do, stay here.” he said before brushing past them and moving towards the basement.

Chara raised a brow then followed him, Frisk scrambling after them. Asgore told them not to follow him in a stern voice, his expression growing impatient as Chara refused to go back to their room. Frisk listened as Asgore told them he was going to destroy the only exit to the ruins to that no one would be able to leave ever again. Confusion mixed with concern as they tried to get Chara to explain why they suddenly wanted to leave, and they also wanted to know why Asgore would want to trap them here.

“Every human child that falls meets the same fate,” he explained, “They come. They leave. They die. If you leave this place, they, Toriel, will kill you.” he glanced over his shoulder, his expression looking threatening, “Do you understand? I’m only trying to protect you. Go to your room.”

But Chara refused, they continued to follow Asgore despite his warnings until they reached a large purple door. Frisk could feel Chara’s discomfort throughout the whole conversation but they did not let him feel anything else. Asgore had his back turned on the two, not saying anything anymore. Frisk looked at Chara, then at Asgore not knowing what to do. He was only hoping that Chara would not start another fit and attacking the man who was like a father to them.

“Do you want to leave that much? Hmph, you’re just like the others…” he turned around, his head hanging. “Then there is only one way to settle this.”

Chara narrowed their eyes, the room growing dark.

_ Chara, wait, are you sure about this? _ Frisk asked, panicking. 

**_Shut up and let me do this!_ ** he flinched at their snapping and bit his lips.

_ S-sorry… _ they watched helplessly as Chara’s soul popped out and Asgore ignited fire within his hands.

“Prove yourself,” he challenged. “Prove to me that you can survive,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I hope you liked this chapter. For those who are wondering, Mettablook sand "I'm a star" from Steven Universe. It seemed quite fitting for our little pink friend, and it was bcause I saw it in one of the UT comics dubs (lol) anyways, updates might come a little slower since I will be in Japan for about month. Will still be working on the story, dw, things will just be slower!


	5. Skelebros

Chara walked through the snow, the setting outside the ruins were a lot different; countless trees, and endless coat of white snow. It looked as if they had come outside, but the trees only extended to the ceiling of the cave. It was sort of strange that there was snow within a cave but Chara decided not to question it. They hugged themselves and rubbed the burn on their shoulder, their breath coming out in small puffs of white clouds. 

Frisk had gone quiet after Chara yelled at them to shut up. They felt a bit guilty forshouting at him like that, Frisk was nothing but nice to them and they kind of treated him like trash. They felt even worse when they asked Asgore how to leave, Chara bit their lips remembering the sorrow on his face as they fought. At some point during the battle he purposely missed his fireballs so that he would not harm them. 

But they could not stay, they wanted to leave this place not only for their own sake but for Asgore’s. They knew that the more they stayed, the more Asgore would know about them. The last thing they wanted was for Asgore to find out that they were not the sweet and kind child he thought there were.

On top of that, Chara had one last thing they wanted to do before they die or just disappear from the world. Their hatred burned like a fire inside their stomach as the horrible memories from the nightmare they had popped up. 

Darkness, darkness everywhere and hysterical laughter echoing within their head. It only made them more determined to get out of the world of monsters and return the favor. 

Chara gritted their teeth. Despite all that, they found it difficult to muster the energy to ‘prove themselves’ to Asgore, they could not bring themselves to hurt the man.

* * *

 

“Prove to me that you can survive,” he challenged, the room growing dark and embers igniting around them. 

Chara clutched their twig, glaring up at them as they went through the choices. Frisk asked one last time to stop all of this but Chara snapped at them, taking their anger out on the weaker human. Asgore looked a lot more fierce this time, or was that his attempt in being intimidating, either way it made Chara almost regret their decision. 

“You’re happy aren’t you, after all you did seem eager for a fight,”

Chara scowled, even though it was true. They did want to fight someone, they wanted something to help them blow off some steam. Asgore was giving them that chance.

* * *

They did not.

They just stood there, arms spread out like Frisk did when shielding the mad dummy. Of course, they dodged the fireballs at first until they got serious and just stood there, trying to prove that they would not fight, and that they would not run. It resulted in their wounded shoulder but that was when his attacks ceased.  Asgore finally gave up, accepting the fact that he could not make them happy by keeping them in the ruins and said that he was proud that that the child refused violence. Chara responded that they learned from the best, and bid him farewell with one last hug.

They smiled sadly, looking back at the ruins door and whispering another apology to the man before moving on.

“Clever, very clever.” Chara halted and looked forward seeing Temmie with a sarcastic grin. “You think you’re really smart, don’t you? But in this world, it’s kill or be killed.”

“Funny, because I haven’t killed anyone yet,” Chara countered in the same tone.

“So you were able to play by your own rules, you spared the life of a couple of people.” Temmie chuckled. “Yeah, I bet you feel really great, you didn’t kill anyone  _ this time _ ,”

“What are you talking about?” Chara questioned.

“But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?” his expression started to become demented, ignoring Chara’s question. “When you tire of trying to spare because nothing works, what will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up on this world and give me the power to control it?”

Chara was about to cut it off but it kept talking, “I am the prince of this world’s future, and don’t worry my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. It’s something SO much more interesting.”

“I said shut up you -” Chara was cut off when they heard rustling from behind. “What was that?”

They turned around seeing nothing, and it could not have been Frisk since he could not touch anything. Chara faced towards Temmie again but it was gone. An uncomfortable shiver crawled up their skin and decided to keep walking, not wanting to wait and find out what was lurking within the snowy forest. They hopped over a rather large branch that looked too heavy to pick up,their pace getting faster hearing a soft crack behind them. Chara glanced over quickly catching a glimpse of a shadowy figure between the trees coming after them. That was when they started to rush, their breath getting shallow and quick before reaching a strange, gate like structure in a bridge. 

Chara panted, hoping that all the running helped them get away from the strange being that was coming after them. Was it that Toriel monster that Asgore mentioned or were there more after their life? Their train of thought was cut off when they heard the crunching of snow, their body froze. Each footstep grew closer as their straightened themselves and clenched their shaking hands.

The footsteps stopped.

“Human,” it spoke. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” Chara gulped hard. “Turn around, and shake my hand.”

Chara prepared themselves, turning around and taking a hold of the arm the creature held out.

PPFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBbbbbbbbb…...

One their hands clasped, a strange sound emitted from it, it sounded much like a farting noise. Chara looked up at the being, he was nothing but bones wearing an orange hoodie and light brown kakhis. At first he looked a little surprised as well, probably because Chara complied then his gaze narrowed. They gave him a look as he smirked at them, rolling his cigarette in his mouth.

“Heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It’s always funny,” he chuckled as they let go, “Anyways, you’re a human right? That’s hilarious.”

Chara shrugged their shoulders, unsure of what else to do or say.

“I’m Papyrus, Papyrus the Skeleton.” he introduced himself. “I’m actually supposed to be on a watch for human right now but...y’know,” he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke to the side. “I don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

They let out a sigh of relief, putting down their twig. At least they did not have to worry about looking intimidating in front of this monster.

“But my brother Sans, he’s a human hunting FANATIC.” Chara started to panic again. “Hey, I think that’s him over there.”

“Jesus christ, seriously?” They whipped around the Papyrus set his hand on their shoulders.

“I got an idea,” he assure and gently pushed them, “Go through this gate. Don’t worry, my brother made it too wide to stop anyone.”

They passed through the gate then Papyrus instructed them to hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp. They did and stood there, glancing over to the tall skeleton just to make sure they were not being tricked. A shorter skeleton approached him, he was wearing a blue cape that matched its large eyes and his funny looking battle gear. 

Papyrus had his hands in his pocket, casually greeting his brother, “‘Sup bro,”

“You know what ‘sup brother!” The shorter skeleton scolded. “It’s been eight days and you haven’t recalibrated you puzzles! You just hang around outside your station, what are you even doing anyways?”

“Staring at this lamp. It’s really cool, do you want to look?” Chara glowered at them, making swift slicing gestures against their throat.

“No! I don’t have time for that, what if a human comes through here?” Sans questioned stomping his feet frustratedly. “I want to be ready! I will be the one, I MUST be the one! I will capture a human!” he made a proud pose, his cape flowing in the wind as he placed his hand over his collar bone. “Then I, the Great Sans, will get all the things I utterly deserve!”

Chara gave out an exasperated sigh, wondering what the hell this guy was talking about.

“Respect. Recognition. I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard!” he continued his speech. “People will ask to be my friend! I will bathe in the shower of kisses every morning.”

They did not know if they should feel bad for him.

“Hm, maybe this lamp will help you.” Papyrus suggested and Chara almost hissed.

“Papy! You’re not helping you lazy bones!” Sans accused. “All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier everyday,”

“Hey, take it easy. I got a ton of work done today,” Papyrus puffed another cloud of smoke in the air then winked at their direction, “A skele-TON,”

Laughter. Sans was trying to keep a straight face through snort-filled chuckle but that was not what Chara was focused on. They almost jumped hearing Frisk burst into laughter.

**_Dude, what the hell!_ **  they scolded while Sans scolded his brother.  **_You scared the crap out of me!_ **

_ Oh...that was not funny?  _ Frisk asked innocently, the skeleton brothers bickering in the background.

**_That’s not what I meant, I mean...weren’t you mad at me?_ ** Chara could feel the small heat of anger from Frisk’s emotion.  **_I’ll take that as a yes._ **

“As for your work, Papyrus,” Sans yelling cut their conversation. “Put a little more BACKBONE into it, Mwehheheheheheheheh!” he hollered in laughter as he took his leave. He gave one last ‘heh’ before his footsteps faded, but they could not be sure.

Papyrus dropped his cigarette on the floor and crushed it with his sneaker before popping another one out of his pocket. “Okay, you can come out now,”

Chara gave him a glare as he lit his new cigarette with a snap of his fingers. “Were you  _ trying  _ to get me caught?”

“Aw, don’t give me that, Sans wouldn’t hurt a fly even if he tried” the skeleton chuckled. “I mean, the only thing you’ll have to do if you get caught is sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”

Chara rolled their eyes despite the smile on their face.

“Hey kid, you’re hurt.” Papyrus pointed out.

They glanced over at their shoulder, “Oh, this? Uh, it’s only a bur..erm...scratch...”

“You want a kiss for that boo-boo, kid?” Chara’s eyes were as wide as an owl.

“WHAT?!” They exclaimed, face tomato red and burning. “Of course not, I’m no kid. I-” They were cut off when something was thrown towards them. Chara frantically juggled it within their hands and clapped them together, finally getting a hold of it. “What is this?”

“Your kiss,” Papyrus chuckle and gave them a pat on the shoulder, his hand glowing with the same green magic Asgore used. “Sans always gives them out when someone’s hurt. He loves eating them himself too,” Chara stared at the chocolate, face reddening with embarrassment again. “Hey, what’s with that look?” he winked at them, “Were you expecting something else, little human child?”

“Y-you shut your mouth!” Chara snapped and started stomping off. 

“Actually...hey, hate to bother ya but can you do me a favor?” Papyrus called and Chara shot him a glare. “I was thinking...my brother’s been kind of down lately. He’s never seen a human before and seeing you just might make his day.” 

“I thought it was better not to be seen,” They countered.

“Like I said, he’s not dangerous.” Papyrus shrugged. “Even if he tries to be.”

They thought about it for a moment, they did owe him a favor for saving their ass and healing them. “Fine, but it’s not because I want to make your brother happy or anything. I just owe you a favor.”

“Thanks a million,” he smiled, “I’ll be up ahead.” and with that, he walked off in the other direction.

Chara questioned themselves, wondering why they wanted to help them anyways. Those skeletons wanted to capture them, which meant that once they did get captured, it was game over. Chara glanced over at the hershey kiss in their hand, well, they could not say no to chocolate. They blinked, seeing Frisk next to them, staring.

**_Wh-what?_ ** they stammered, surprised that he was out.

_ Your face is still red,  _ he pointed out and Chara’s eye twitched.

**_SHUT UP!_ **

* * *

 

Frisk was still amused by the way Chara reacted to Papyrus’ jokes. He already knew they get easily flustered when complimented but it was always fun to watch their face turn into a tomato. He was still upset about their sudden fits and the fact that they just threw away what could have become a happy family life. 

It was Chara’s body and life so they could do whatever they wanted with it but that did not stop Frisk from wondering why. They passed by a soft glowing light, something that he had seen within the ruins but never really touched because Chara completely disregarded them. This time though, Chara noticed them for whatever reason and asked him what they were. He did not reply, not because he did not want to but because he did not know either. Walking up to it, they hovered their hand over it like they did with the tea cup. 

The memory of them standing behind the lamp flashed within their head. The amusing skeleton brothers made Frisk smile and Chara was smiling as well, despite their dislike of puns. It filled them with determination to keep moving forward. He wanted to see the silly skeletons again as well.

Suddenly, Frisk felt a jolt coursing through him as a different image flashed within his mind. Before them was an unfamiliar place but it was somewhere within their area, a pile of dust in front of them, tainting gloved hands. Another vision, a person, their face half covered by darkness, black roots spreading along their skin. Frisk took in a sharp breath, the vision fading quickly as it came and he clutched his chest. He continued to breath desperately, wondering what those visions meant, and who that person was.

**_Hey._ ** Frisk flinched, wondering if they felt that. **_Which way should I go?_ **

Did they not see those visions? He wondered and did not reply to their question. The images still giving him the chills and held his body, trying to keep himself calm. Frisk wiped the sweat from his face and let out another long breath, shaking his head to just forget it. Chara gave a look of disapproval, they were probably upset that he had not replied and walked off on their own. They went north first, finding nothing but a stream of water. There was a fishing pole on the side but Chara refused to touch it, assuming that they would not be able to catch any fishes in this weather.

Frisk merely shrugged even if they wouldn’t feel it. Chara pouted and ate the hershey kiss, their cheeks were now pink as they chewed. Frisk smiled, finding this side of the human cute, like they weren’t some volcano ready to erupt.

**_Frisk._ **

He flinched, was he found out? Did he not hide that gesture?

**_I’m sorry, alright?_ **

_ Sorry? _ he echoed, blinking in confusion. 

**_For yelling at you,_ ** they clarified.  **_I didn’t meant to hurt your feelings. I was just...frustrated...with a lot of things._ **

He smiled a little,  _ it’s okay, your life is not for me to control. _

**_I uhh,_ **  their voice sounded nervous.  **_I want to make it up to you._ ** Frisk did not reply, not understanding what they meant by that.  **_Still wondering if we could switch bodies?_ **

He nodded.

**_Well, let’s try it._ **

Frisk’s eyes widened in surprise,  _ Are you sure?  _

**_Jesus Christ, stop questioning me. Hurry up before I change my mind! Tell me how you put yourself in my mind and...uhh...maybe we can do it._ **

Frisk hesitated at first, wondering if they were serious about this. It was so sudden and kind of out of character that Chara would do something...kind? Feeling Chara’s heat wave of annoyance, he sighed and explained how his spirit...ghost, whatever connects with theirs. The two closed their eyes and Frisk felt as if he was getting pushed from behind, their body becoming heavier for some reason. The first thing he felt was coldness, Frisk hugged his body as he shivered uncontrollably. How in the world did Chara’s mind become so cold? When he opened his eyes, nothing seemed to have changed; there were still snow around him and they were in the same spot. He rubbed his eye, feeling a little tired for some reason and…

Wait.

He looked at himself, his skin had gone paler. Getting a better look at himself, he was wearing Chara’s clothes. Frisk rushed up to the river, taking at look at their reflection. Aside from the fact that their eyes were wide and green, everything else was Chara. HE was Chara. Frisk touched his face, so did the reflection. He tried to say ‘something’, literally, then quickly covered his mouth when he saw his lips moving.

**_Hey, look what I can do!_ ** They announced, floating in the air.  **_This is way better than walking._ **

_ Uh...be careful, you might float away,  _ Frisk warned then Chara laughed, diving into their head.

**_Huh, this is a weird feeling._ **  Chara murmured once settled inside..

_ What is it like being in your own head? _

**_Like uhh...watching a show of my own life on T.V. Is this that you see all the time in my head?_ **

“Pretty much,” Frisk spoke out loud then covered his mouth, still not used to the fact that he could talk.

**_You having fun?_ ** Chara’s amusement made Frisk smile.  **_Okay, good, now dig into our pocket, there should be something there._ **

Frisk did as he was told and blinked when he saw a familiar snack within them. 

**_You found them? Good, now you can eat it. I’ve already had a good share of them so..._ ** Their voice was laced with a wave of embarrassment and Frisk smiled happily, munching it happily. The taste of the biscuit mixed with the chocolate flavor from the kiss, making it tastier than it already was.

_ Thank you, _ Frisk responded.  _ It tastes really good. _

**_Good...good...QUIT GRINNING LIKE THAT!_ ** Frisk could not help but giggle.  **_Okay, now march towards the other direction._ **

_ You...don’t want me to go back?  _ Frisk inquired, slightly confused.

**_I’m a bit tired of all this walking, okay? Don’t get the wrong idea, now go._ **

He rolled his eyes with a smile and started walking towards the eastern direction, finding the two skeleton brothers who were conversing.

“So, as I was saying about Alphys,” Sans stopped his conversation, his gaze falling upon the human.

He then looked at Papyrus who looked at Frisk then looked at Sans who looked at Frisk. The two continued to switch their attention before their bodies started spinning around rapidly, making Frisk dizzy just by watching them. Chara huffed, finding the skeletons’ actions dumb but Frisk just chuckled. The brothers then stared at him one last time before turning away, whispering to each other.

“Pap! Oh my god!!” Sans squeaked with excitement “Is that...a human?”

Papyrus looked over his shoulder, “Actually, I think that’s a rock,”

“Oh…” Sans slumped in disappointment.

“But what’s that in front of the rock?”

Sans beamed, his blue eyes turning into stars. “Oh my god!” he turned to his brother again and whispered. “Is that a human?” 

“Yep,” Papyrus grinned.

“Oh my god!” The smaller skeleton was jumping up and down now. “Pap, I finally did it! Alphys will...I’m gonna...I’ll be so…” The stars in his eyes grew bigger, “Popular, Popular, POPULAR!!” He quickly calmed himself and cleared his throat before pointing at Frisk. “HUMAN! You shall not pass this area!” Then at himself, “I, The Great Sans, will stop you! I will then capture you, you will be then delivered to the capital! Then...then…”

The smaller skeleton paused for a moment. “I’m not sure what happens next…In any case!” he then fixed his confident composure. “Continue...only if you dare!” Then he dashed off to the next area while laughing “Mweheheheheh!”

Frisk and Papyrus watched as he jumped a couple of times in excitement. He felt happy that they were able to get Sans so excited...though, the reasons were not so exciting for him and Chara. Chara was grumbling inside their head, questioning why they had agreed in showing themselves to the ‘weirdo’.

“Well, that went well,” The taller skeleton blew another puff of smoke before looking at Frisk. “Don’t sweat it kid, I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya,”

Frisk gave a smile and a nod then Papyrus walked off, following his brother. 

“Oh, that reminds me, a little advice for you.” Papyrus said looking over his shoulder. “My brother, he uses what you can call a ‘blue attack’, when it appears, think of it as a blue stop sign, just stay still and you won’t get hurt.”

Frisk gave another nod that they got it and Papyrus walked off. The human were going to go after them but a snowdrake appeared, commencing a battle. Frisk’s eyes widened as Chara’s soul came out and panicked as they searched for things to do.

**_Calm down, weren’t you the one that wanted to show mercy?_ ** Chara mocked and Frisk pouted in annoyance.  **_Come on, show me what you got._ **

Frisk pressed the ACT button, searching through the options. They told it a bad ice pun, making the bird chuckle softly but told him it heard that one before. It started attacking them with white boomerangs, almost every single one of them hit the soul making both Frisk and Chara grit their teeth in pain. Their health bar dropped from twenty to four rapidly.

**_Frisk, what the jib?_ ** Chara scolded.

_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry... _ Frisk apologized.  _ I’m...not very good at the dodging part. _

Chara slapped their palm to their face and sighed deeply.  **_Alright, I’ll let you know when to dodge so get this done and over with. Uh...will eating any of those fries we bought help us out?_ **

Frisk dug into their inventory, finding the fries the two had bought in the underground and ate it. Their soul returned to giving off a healthy glow and the two sighed in relief. The snow drake started to attack again, sending the same boomerang towards the soul. Chara gave gentle tugs and pushes like Frisk did back at the ruins, and he followed every gesture, dodging everything this time. The drake then shared its own joke that made Chara want to barf, but Frisk laughed genuinely, making the large bird join in.

“See? Laughs, Dad was wrong!” It cheered and the boomerangs came again, all missing Frisk on purpose. 

Frisk gave them a thumbs up, pressing the spare button and ending their battle. The bird flew away, unable to wait to share its good new to its father. He watched it go waving a good-bye before making his way through the cold forest again.

**_You’re really bad at dodging by the way,_ ** Frisk shrugged his shoulders.

_ I know, how do you do it?  _  he asked curiously.

**_I guess you can say that I have some skills,_ ** Chara puffed their chest out with pride, making Frisk smile.  **_Okay, let’s keep going._ **

_ You...don’t want to switch back yet?  _ Frisk inquired once again.

They excused themselves that they were still tired, and helping them dodge made things worse. Frisk apologized once again and started walking through the snow, meeting Doggo and petting it gently which made the dog warrior freak out and hide within his sentry. Papyrus’ advice about the blue attacks helped greatly because that was all the fierce dog used. Frisk also met the snowman, who made a request for him to go on the journey with one of its pieces. As creepy as it was to him, he took on the quest and carried the piece of snow within the two’s pockets. Chara said nothing of it, they were just quiet unless they were in battle. Frisk was a little worried that they were upset, but the glimmer of happiness every time he completed a battle made him think otherwise. He then met the two brothers again where Sans presented the invisible electricity maze.

“When you touch the walls of this maze,” he showed a glass ball within his hand, “This orb will administer a hearty zap! Sounds like fun? Because, the amount of fun you will probably have….is actually rather small I think...Okay! You can go ahead now!”

Frisk felt nervous about taking a step within the maze. He had already felt pain from his first battle, he did not want Chara barking at them again. They gave him a light push from behind though, encouraging him to go forth. Frisk pressed his lips together, nodding his head then took his first towards the maze. When they placed their foot down, it was Sans who received the electric shock. He flinched and backed away, and Sans started to yell at his brother.

“Papyrus, what did you do?” he demanded.

“I think the human needs to hold the orb,” the brother suggested.

“Oh, okay.” Sans carefully walked through the field, leaving behind footprints that marked which direction Frisk needed to go, “Hold this for me,” He placed it on top of Frisk’s head before running back to his spot. “Okay, now you may proceed!”

Frisk looked down at the footsteps, and just followed that path that Sans had taken. Sans gasped in amazement, shouting that Frisk was talented to complete it on the first try. He could feel Chara rolling their eyes as Sans explained that they were more puzzles ahead of them and ran off excitedly, laughing his famous “mweheheh”. Frisk watched with a smile, content that the monster was having a lot of fun making puzzles for them. 

**_He kind of gave away the answer though,_ ** Chara pointed out, crossing their arms over their shoulder.

_ Yes, but the next one could be fun,  _ Frisk pointed out.

**_You like these stuffs?_ **

_ They’re quite fun.. _

Chara clicked their tongue,  **_Whatever, let’s keep going I don’t want us freezing to death out here._ **

Frisk nodded their head and started to walk but Papyrus stopped them for a moment. “Hey, thanks...my brother seems like he’s having a lot of fun.” Frisk nodded in response then the seemingly older skeleton raised what looked like a brow. “Hey kid, you look a little, chilled to the bone,”

Chara smirked while Frisk giggled despite their shivering body. 

“Ah, right, humans feel temperatures,” he noted and took a box of cigarettes and a bottle of honey from his orange hoodie pocket, handing the clothing over to them. “Here, you can use this for now, there’s also more chocolate in there in case. I don’t really need ‘em.”

Frisk face scrunched, disliking the slight scent of cigarettes on it but it was better than freezing out there. Chara on the other hand did not seem to mind it at all, even encouraged him to put it on. He wiggled it on, the fabric going down to their knees. Papyrus chuckled, seeing how small they looked with his clothes and Frisk frowned wondering if he did not feel cold.

“Don’t worry about it, we skeletons don’t feel cold. Plus, I can change my clothes unlike my brother,” he said then went on to explain how Sans outfit was something he and his brother made for a costume party and claimed it to be Sans’ “battle armor”. Papyrus had a gentle smile when he expressed how much he admired his brother, making Frisk’s make an “aww” sound and their heart started to warm up in his chest. 

He paused for a moment, that was not what he was feeling.

_ Chara?  _ They called to the other human.

The feeling stopped and Frisk could not help but grin.  **_What?_ **

_ Are you...by any chance not coming out because of Papyrus? _

**_What’s that supposed to mean? I don’t find his admiration for his brother cute, not at all!_ ** Chara objected and Frisk’s eyes glowed in amusement.  **_Hey, hey! What’s with that face? Stop that! You’re about to lose your privileges to your little adventure!_ **

_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s nothing.  _ He quickly hid his smile.  _ L-let’s keep going. _

**_Yes, let’s._ **  Chara growled but Frisk continued to chuckle to himself as he continued onwards. 


	6. Snowdates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, thank you all so much for all the kudos! And the reads, did not expect this much lol. I'm glad to know people enjoy this story ^^  
> Sorry updates are pretty slow, still on vacation. Hah. Anyways, here;s another chapter. Hope y'all enjoy em :)

The sweater helped the humans a lot, despite the stink of cigarette. Frisk walked through the snowy desert with Chara sitting inside his...their head. It still felt weird that they were technically alive again, even weirder when Chara continuously refused to switch back. At first, he thought it was because they wanted him to taste the snacks, but they mentioned that they wanted to make it up to them. 

He thought they did not want him ‘taking over their body’, well, technically Chara could switch back any time if they wanted to if they were able to switch out. Still, it made him wonder what made them change their mind all of the sudden. There was that possibility that Chara was uncomfortable with Papyrus, given that they get flustered when the taller skeleton was around. Pondering within his own thoughts, he rolled the gradually shrinking snow ball around on the snow. 

**_Aren’t we supposed to be moving on? What are you doing with that?_ ** They questioned.

_ I was just wondering... _ Frisk gave the ball a push with a gentle kick.  _ Why did you let us switch? Why aren’t you switching back? _

**_I already told you, I want you to show me mercy and I’m still tired from all the walking in the ruins._ **

_ Yes, but... _ Frisk’s words stopped when they heard a chimes of victory and looked over to see a green flag popping out of the hole they had scored. 

**_What is that?_ **

Frisk jogged up to it and read the piece of paper attached to the flag.  _ Your concern and care for "Ball" led to a delicious victory. _

**_It suits you,_ **  they commented making Frisk smirk.

_ Do you want to try? Maybe you’ll get something different. _

**_I don’t like puzzles._ ** Chara declined.

_ Please, I want to see what you get.  _

Chara let out a soft groan.  **_Alright, if you insist._ **

The two closed their eyes and switched places once again, the process felt more natural this time. Frisk was back within Chara’s head where he did not to constantly hold his nose from the awful smell. It hardly bothered Chara who started to move around, in search of another snowball. He watched as they moved swiftly with far more precision than Frisk and within about a minute, they had the ball in the hole. Frisk stared in amazement, and they said they were not good at puzzles. The green flag was replaced with an orange one, giving the same cheerful chime as Chara went up to read the message.

**_You're the kind of person who rushes fists-first through all obstacles._ **

_ Accurate. _

**_I guess so,_ ** Chara shrugged their shoulders. 

_ Is it okay if we try more? It seems like we can get different results! _

Chara rolled their eyes at Frisk’s enthusiasm but decided to amuse them. They switched back and forth, pushing the snowball in different fashion. Frisk got light blue, and purple, while Chara got yellow, and blue, the last one they both decided to try together, and already being used to the game, they got it done quickly and received a red flag.

**_Are all puzzles like this?_ ** Chara asked.

_ No, not at all, there are different kinds,  _ Frisk explained.  _ And Sans is preparing more for us so...it might be fun trying them all out. _

Chara hummed in acknowledgement, stuffing their hands into the pocket. Just as Frisk had said, the skeleton brothers were waiting for them with another puzzle. Papyrus was wearing a blue jacket with a white furry hood over a white turtleneck now. Chara avoided having eye contact with Papyrus as Sans explained that the brothers had prepared something for them. The smaller skeleton seemed too distracted with it that he did not notice their change in outfit. Except this one...was something...a lot smaller. Chara stared at the piece of paper on the ground, filled with rows of boxes and a bunch of scrambled letters at the top. 

**_What the hell is this?_ ** they asked Frisk.  **THIS** **_is a puzzle?_ **

_ It’s a junior jumble,  _ Frisk informed.  _ You make a word out of all the available ones scrambled right on top of the row. _

Chara stared at it for a long time, scratching the back of their head. Frisk watch anxiously, their genious companion was already bored with the snowball game from their perception. Something like junior gamble should be a piece of cake. To his surprise, they folded up the paper and placed it into their pocket without a single scribble. 

**_I...think I’ll do this later._ ** they told Frisk before moving.

“Pap, that didn’t do anything,” Sans complained and Papyrus shrugged.

“Whoops, I should’ve used today’s word search,” 

“Word Search? Those are so easy, you should have gone for crosswords!” Sans exclaimed then turned to the humans. “Human! What do you think? Crosswords or Word Search?”

“Crosswords?” Chara echoed, not knowing what those were.

“Finally! Someone agrees with me!” Sans threw his hands up, “Well, in any case. On to the next puzzle! Prepare for some more fun before I capture you, human! Mweheheheh!”

And with that, he dashed off further into the snowy land, Papyrus jogging behind him. Chara let out another groan before following the two, dreading the fact that they were going to have to go through more. 

_ He seems very happy,  _ Frisk gave them a gentle pat on the shoulder

**_I guess it’s better than getting hit by something._ ** Chara agreed.

In the next place, Chara stopped in their tracks seeing another glowing orb next to a table. He was not very pleased to see it again but he wanted to see if this orb would give more hints about the images from before. Frisk breathed sharply when Chara hovered their hand over it again, curious to see what memory they would see this time.  

They saw a memory of Sans placing a plate full of tacos into the table, claiming that the human would be so enticed that they would not realize they are not progressing. He set a microwave beside it just in case the food got cold, then followed Papyrus towards a place called Snowdin. Chara snorted at the memory as Frisk laughed. His laughters immediately ceased when the the familiar shock zipped through their body and another images popped into his head. There was dust again, this time something blue was mixed into the pile. Frisk let out a shaky breath before holding his head from the sudden shock. The picture he saw was different but it still did not make any sense, were they recollection of his foggy memories?

Chara did not seem to have been affected by the vision so Frisk could only conclude that they belonged to him. He gave his temples a good rub to ease the headache then continued to watch his friend’s journey. Frisk heard their stomach rumbling and chuckled, stating that it was kind of the skeletons to leave them with something to eat. Chara nodded and reached for one, but their gratitude soon shattered to notice that the tacos were frozen, so frozen that they were stuck on the plate.

**_How the hell does he expect us to eat this?_ ** Chara demanded, picking up the bowl.

_ Microwave,  _ Frisk pointed out frantically.

Chara looked over at the machine but their grimace turned into a scowl.  **_It’s got a plug? Is this some kind of joke? I was expecting some...I don’t know, magical electric thing since Asgore uses magic._ **

_ Let’s...calm down. Maybe he didn’t really think this through, I mean, he is making puzzles for us too. _ Frisk reasoned.

**_Mm..._ ** They grumbled and placed the tacos back on the table.

As if on cue, they ran into a cat man leaning over a burger stand, his fingers drumming on his cart with boredom. He wondered why his products were not selling and gave out a hopeless sigh. Before Frisk even said anything, Chara walked up to the vendor, digging through their pants pocket for some money. The burgerman was delighted to see a customer and exchanged a pack of burgers for their cash. Frisk tilted his head curiously, usually Chara would say something mean before agreeing with him or just refuse to do it in the first place.

**_I was hungry, okay?_ ** They stated before unwrapping the meal and gobbling it down as they kept walking.

Frisk’s laughter came out silent then their gaze fell on the handwriting on the wrapper. When they tried to look at it again, Chara crumpled up the whole thing and kept it in there hand. He let out a small sigh, his mind going back to retracing the strange images he has collected. It felt as if those vision were trying to tell him something.

Or were they something else?

* * *

 

Chara gulped the last of their burger, and cleaned their hands by rubbing them against the snow. It was not the best method but they did not want to dirty something they were borrowing. Frisk was the one going quiet this time, they felt a bit worried that they might have done something to make them upset again. Frisk assured them that they were still there, and stated that they were ‘just tired’. Chara rolled their eyes and stuffed their hands into their pockets, continuing on the path to Snowdin. 

They peered at a sign that warned them that dog marriages were ahead then their footsteps halted seeing Lesser Dog. It looked as if they wanted affection as it approached them so Chara gave it a scratch behind its ear. It barked excitedly, rubbing its face against the sweater and Chara pouted, continuing the pet the dog. 

As they continued to do so though, they felt as if the dor was getting taller. Chara looked down at it and drew their hand back, eyes widening. Lesser Dog was panting in excitement, its tail wagging and its neck now abnormally long. They pressed the spare button, not wanting things to get any more weirder. It was the same process for the other dog sentries too, only that their necks did not grow whenever they pet the animals. It was a strange petting all of these animals since it was them that received the affection back at the ruins. They wondered if they were this happy when Asgore showered them with love.

_ Do you like dogs?  _ Frisk asked when Chara spared the married dog couple.

**_I never had any,_ ** they replied,  **_They’re...okay I guess._ **

The make past more monsters that blocked their paths as well, each demanding a different method of sparing. Chara merely copied what Frisk did, which made them feel bored of the repeating pattern but they were rewarded with coins for their trouble. They then came across a different puzzle, the floor marked with an ‘X”. Looking over, there was another ‘X’ on the other side of the rock fence and Chara rubbed their chin, wondering how they should clear it.

_ Can I try this one?  _ Frisk asked, poking their head over Chara’s shoulder.

**_Man, you’re so needy all of the sudden,_ ** Chara granted permission and closed their eyes, feeling their spirit pull away and float.

When they opened their eyes again, Frisk was bounding around, turning all of the ‘X’s into ‘O’s by stepping on them. He then pressed a familiar looking button which lowered the spikes that blocked the way. The bright smile on his face made Chara smile as well, glad that the smaller human was able to enjoy himself a little more than just being forced to follow them on the journey. Having him in their place made it easier for Chara to snort, heckle and scowl all they want without the victim noticing. Frisk going to proceed but his feet slipped on the icy surface and face planted into the snow. The crumbled burger wrapper rolled out of his hand. Sans was standing behind the metal wall, whipping around upon the sound of the retracting sharp spikes. His eyes widened to see that Frisk had completed the puzzle and rushed over to help him up. Sans too, slipped on some ice and rolled into Frisk, making the two burst into laughter. 

“Mweh, human, is that my brother’s orange sweater?” he asked, tugging at clothing. 

**_Now he noticed?_ **  Chara raised a brow.

_ Shh. _

“Oh! Have you decided to dress like my brother so that you can become closer to me? Fear not human! I, the Great Sans, loves everyone equally…” he paused for a moment. “well, maybe not humans, but smart choice!”

Chara scowled, disturbed by how conceited the wider skeleton was. Frisk tilted his head from side to side in a ‘yeah, let’s go with that,’ motion.

“Ow, that hurt my face a little, though,” he whined rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, would you like some kisses?” Frisk offered and Sans stared at them, surprised and his face flushed sky blue.

“K-kisses?” he stammered then Frisk handed him a chocolate from his pocket. “Oh, yes, Paps always give these to make me feel better.”

Chara held in the urge to laugh, Sans had the same reaction they did when Papyrus asked the same question. They were glad they were not the only ones who misunderstood what was heard. Sitting back up, Sans asked how Frisk solved the puzzle, and more importantly, what he did with the tacos.

**_Tell him the truth,_ ** Chara crossed their arms over their chest and huffed.

_ What if he feels hurt?  _

**_Honesty hurts, and lying to him will make him even worse,_ ** Chara retorted.

“Um…I kind of...left it?” Frisk put it, as gently as possible.

“Really?” tears were forming in Sans eyes, making Frisk panic. “You resisted the flavor of my home-cooked tacos...just so you could share it with me?”

Chara had the ‘what the fuck’ face as Frisk nodded. Sans looked to the side, noticing that he was sitting on top of something and picked up the burger wrapper that they had dropped. Chara raised a brow, wondering why the skeleton was so interested with a piece of trash. The brow raised further in confusion when his grin widened when blue dusted his cheekbones again.

“H-human! So you finally revealed you ultimate feelings…” he stuttered, fidgeting nervously. “It all makes sense now...the chocolate, the orange sweater...I mean, I know my smile brightens everyone’s days but I’ve never received a love letter filled with so much passion.”

**_LOVE LETTER?!_ ** Chara’s jaw dropped and Frisk was sweating profusely, not knowing what to say.

“Well...I-I am a skeleton with very high standards!” Sans sputtered, poking his two second carpals together.

**_Well, I can make better tacos than what you presented,_ ** Chara responded shaking their head.

“I can make tacos,” Frisk reworded.

**_Wha, Frisk!_ **

Sans stiffened. “Oh no!” His hands slapped against his cheeks as his pupils were filled with hearts. “You’re meeting all of my standards! So...so you’re serious about this huh...I-I guess we uh...have to go on a date then.”

Chara face palmed, their scream muffled by their hand. Frisk on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the abashed skeleton fumbling with his words. He pointed out that this was better than having Sans trying to capture them and sending them to what could be their death. Chara was prepared to interrogate him but there was a hint of desperation within his request. They made a agitated face but went along with it, despite the fact that they had no knowledge in dating, and neither did Frisk. This could only lead to a disaster.

* * *

 

And a disaster it was, an interesting one to say that least.

Sans took them to their home, a ‘place where he spends most of his time’. He took the humans on a full tour from the kitchen to the living room. The only thing that Chara found particularly interesting was their radio, where Sans listens his favorite channel, starring ‘the most beautiful voice he has ever heard’. Papyrus only appeared once from his room throughout the whole thing where he played an incidental music with his trombone. When they tried to go say hi and thank him for the sweater, the door was locked and the taller skeleton did not answer when they knocked. Sans then presented his collection of action figures and his crane bed, which both human found extremely amazing. Sans went on about how he would operate one in the future, but for now just sleep in one. 

Frisk was smiling throughout the whole event while Chara sat in the backseat watching the whole show. All three of them having no knowledge in dating had to go by a book that made everything even more complicated. Chara even wondered if that was how dating worked in the first place. Frisk however, being a ball of warm and fuzzy sunshine, seemed to be nailing all of the requirements; compliments, kindness, and the gentle smiles. 

Sans and Frisk started laughing again, making Chara twitch a smile. They felt glad that they were allowing him to experience it.

They quickly took that thought back when they realized it was their body Frisk was borrowing, which mean  they were technically okay with dating someone like Sans. Worse, the said bag of bones somehow convinced himself that they were hopelessly in love with him then claimed that he could keep up with their ‘affection’. They begged Frisk to insult him, tell him the truth, anything but that whatever the human did, raised the dating bar.

In the end?

Chara thanked whatever God monsters believed in, for Sans was not interested in dating as much as they were. They were now sitting on his couch, exchanging phone numbers for they had agreed to stay in a platonic relationship. Despite the difficult event, Frisk was in merry spirits. Even Chara, who hated almost every moment, started to find the silly skeleton quite cute.

“But I had a nice time, human,” Sans giggled, putting his book away. He was still wearing the ridiculous outfit that Frisk somehow liked. “And I’m sure you had a great time too, for I, the Great Sans, always knows how to give people a good time.”

Chara rolled their eyes but they could not help but smile at the adorable grin on Sans’ face. 

The smile soon drooped as he looked down at the floor, “But...I couldn’t stop you...so Alphys will be really disappointed in me. I’ll never be the Royal Guard and my quantity of friends will remain stagnant…”

Chara pouted and Frisk’s lips parted a little then gave his shoulder a gentle pat, “Hey, we’re friends aren’t we?”

Sans beamed at the question. “We-we are?” 

“Of course we are!” Frisk smiled, already feeling Chara’s approval despite their dirty look.

“Wowie, who knew that all I needed to make pals was to give awful puzzles and then try to capture them!” he added, it sounded very strange when he put it that way. He put one hand on his chest and pointed to the ceiling. “You have taught me a lot human, I hereby grant you permission to pass and give you directions on how to get out of the underground!”

They listened closely, marvelling at the convenience of becoming his friend. Sans explained that they needed to continue forward to reach the end of the cavern until they reach the capital, which was a lot warmer than Snowdin, then cross the barrier that kept the monsters locked within Ebott. Chara’s eyes squinted, they had heard this story from Frisk as well. 

“They say anything can enter through it, but nothing can come out,” Sans continued. “Except for beings with a powerful soul...like you! That’s why the Queen wants to acquire a human. She wants to open the barrier with their soul power. Then us monsters can be free on the surface!”

Chara tried to take all of this information in. Monsters wanted them because their soul was powerful enough to break the barrier that had kept monsters trapped for many years. It was pretty hard to believe because their souls looked so...fragile.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you,” Sans cut them off their thoughts. “To get to the exit, you have to get through the Queen’s castle.” They felt a nervous chill through their body and wondered if it was Frisk’s or their emotion. “The queen...she is...a big fuzzy pushover!” 

The tension suddenly lifted with Sans’ big grin as he explained that the Queen was kind and loved by everyone. He told them that as long as they ask nicely, the lady herself will take them to the barrier and set them free. As great as it sounded, Chara felt reluctant to just walk into her throne room and ask to be sent home. After all, Asgore told them that they were going to get killed. Frisk sent a gentle wave of reassurance, saying that things are going to work out. 

“Hey, you guys done with your date?” Papyrus asked, coming down the stairs.

“Yes, it was great!” Sans jumped off the couch. “Turns out dating is not our thing, so we’ve decided to keep our friendship platonic,”

“Sounds good, you two seem really happy about the decision too,” Papyrus eyed Frisk for a moment. “You heading out now kiddo?”

He nods, getting off the seat and pulling the sweater off. Now that they did not need it anymore, they might as well give it back. Papyrus gave a quick nod as they returned the smoke scented apparel, his gaze still watching them closely. Chara started to feel edgy from all the staring and prompted Frisk to leave. Frisk, who had the same idea gave the skeleton brothers a wave and headed for the door.

“Do call often if you ever feel lonely,” Sans called. “Worry not, human! I promise to pick up anytime you call, no matter what I am doing. You shall never long for the melodious sound of my voice! Mweh heh heh!”

“He’s serious about anytime,” Papyrus adds, winking his eye shut. “You could call him up at 3 AM and still get him on the second ring.” 

**_Damn, talk about dedication._ ** Chara commented.

_ Yes, he’s a very good friend. _ Frisk added and left the house after one last wave of goodbye.

They traveled eastward from the town that glittered like it was Christmas, encountering more monsters like Gryftrot, Icecap and Jerry. Everyone except Gryftrot is ignored, making it easier to spare before they enter the deeper part of the caverns. As Sans has said, the place was a lot warmer than Snowdin, but it was a lot wetter. Darker too, the only source of light were the little crystals sticking out of the walls and floors of the grotto. There were also several rivers flowing at the side, creating large waterfalls here and there. 

Frisk stared at the lights that came in different sizes, breath-taken by its beauties. Chara gazed at them for a while too before the memory of the barrier came back into their head. Despite the beauty of the underground, the monsters had no light, no sunlight and rest of the things from the surface. They placed their hand over their heart, where their soul resided. If they really had the power to break the barrier, could they save Frisk’s new friends? But did that mean they had to die or was there another method?

_ It’s a lot quieter here,  _ Frisk informs.  _ You should feel this breeze too, it’s amazing. _

They shrugged their shoulders, considering the offer but then stopped when they saw Papyrus at the sentry station coming into view. **_It’s wet here, wet, wet, and more wet. I’d rather not...I hate the feeling of getting wet._ **

_ Oh, okay. But it’s your body, I shouldn’t be controlling it like this,  _ they frowned, feeling guilty.

**_You’re better at this kindness stuff anyways._ ** Chara dismissed.  **_I’m just taking down some notes here, learning a lot too._ **

_...Okay. _

Chara glanced over at the glowing orb beside the guard house.  **_Hey, you want to look at that glowing thing?_ **

There was a moment of hesitation before Frisk agreed. Chara asked what was the hold up but they did not reply, just hung their hand over the orb. Memories flashed into their mind; an orange fish monster talked near a blue flower and the plant started to repeat the words over and over. There was something white within the vision too but it quickly disappeared when they heard Frisk gasping for air. He quickly went back towards the entrance of the cavern, holding themselves as sweat started to pour down their face. Chara was startled at first, feeling the pulse of their despair, confusion and horror but quickly composed themselves.

**_Frisk?_ ** They asked cautiously.

_ H-huh?  _ He responded.

**_You...you alright?_ **

_ Huh? Uh...yeah... _ they took in a deep breath and leaned back against the dark walls.  _ I just...had this vision. _

**_You mean...of the future?_ **

_ Not really...it’s more like the past I think...my past memories.  _ He rubbed his arms that were now filled with goosebumps.  _ It just uh...gave me quite a shock because they come in like a flash. Let me just...have some time to comprehend it. _

Chara did not feel convinced, but gave them time to calm down.  **_Does it happen everytime we touch that light?_ **

_ Yes. _

**_Then we shouldn’t touch them anymore...if they’re going to make you like this._ **

_ What? Why? It’s fine, besides, it’s like I’m recollecting my memories. D-do it like a favor for me, like how I’m helping you?...kind of?...please? _

Chara glowered, still doubtful of his answer. They decided to let it slide this time and see how things would go next time they touched the orb.  After Chara gave them a moment, Frisk was back in control walking back to the sentry station. Papyrus gave them a friendly grin, even offered to take them to a place where they could have a quick meal. Chara feels a sense of unease from Frisk. They could not blame him considering the fact that the taller skeleton had been watching them closely for whatever reason. Chara instructed to go, hoping that they might get a small hint to it. It might just be their imagination, and some part of them wished it was. Papyrus took them to Muffets through a shortcut, and short it was for they were back at Snowdin within seconds.

Chara remembered passing by the building when Sans took them to his house. Inside was a purple diner with all kinds of spider decorations. Everyone greeted Papyrus as they walked up to the counter, the tall skeleton giving a wave to each person. Chara wondered how popular was the supposedly lazy sentry. 

Looking around they recognized most of them to be part of the dog sentry team around Snowdin, there were others too but Chara did not pay much attention to them. Frisk almost jumped when a spider in a bartender outfit rollerskated past them, handing baked goods to customers before skating back behind the counter with a notebook ready in hand. When he sat down the whole place was filled with a familiar farting noise. Frisk’s face burned. Chara’s did to, embarrassed for them as the tall skeleton chuckled, warning that someone will prank them if they’re not careful. Papyrus ordered French toast for them, then offering them maple syrup for the meal.

Frisk accepted, which he ended up regretting for the syrup spilled all over their food. Both Papyrus and Chara laughed, then the host passed his meal over to Frisk, telling the human that he was not hungry. Chara’s delight died down when Papyrus got quiet, it became a little awkward as Frisk dug into the french toast. 

They shrugged it off, thinking that he was just waiting for Frisk to finish his meal. And thankfully, despite their worries, Papyrus and Frisk mingled casually; talking about Sans and how cool he was, how he walked up to the Captain of the Royal Guard’s house and showing his dedication by sleeping in front of her house for one night. Chara raised a brow, impressed by the seemingly dumb sentry man’s...success? 

Papyrus perched his elbows over the counter, resting his chin atop of it. He then went to a more serious conversation about talking flowers. Frisk stopped eating for a moment to look at him, remembering the little memory of a blue flower. The skeleton then warned them that someone might trick them like someone was doing to Sans and requested that if they somehow found out the culprit, they would let him know. Frisk nodded, making a small smile brighten his face but it quickly disappeared. 

“Oh, and I forgot to ask you,” he mentioned. “Before you came to the Muffets with me, did you run away from my sentry station?”

Frisk almost choked on his french toast.

“No, that must’ve been my imagination, right?” he answered himself, then with a more menacing tone he added. “There’s no reason you would want or need to run,  right ?”

Frisk shuddered, and so did Chara.  He still had a smile on his face, it looked hopeful but threatening. They had no idea what he was talking about but Frisk nodded his head, hoping that he was not leaking any nervousness from the way his palms were getting sweaty. Papyrus nodded in approval and got up from his spot, stating that he needed to get back to his post before Sans complains again. With a wink he added that he would not be doing anything anyways and left the diner, leaving Chara and Frisk looking over their shoulder and wondering what just happened. 

They knew Papyrus seemed to have a bone to pick with them but they did not expect this. Chara looked down at the clean plate, their fists tightening at their sides. They were already intimidated by the lanky skeleton from the way he introduced himself but somehow, he made more reasons for them to keep their guard up around him. When Muffet came by, Frisk snapped himself back to reality and asked how much he owed her. The Spider lady giggled, telling him that Papyrus already took care of it. 

**_Heh...It’s like we were on another date..._ ** Chara gave a wry smile.

_ You seem happy about it.  _ Frisk countered making Chara blast incomprehensible, angry jibberish.


	7. Dance with the Rain

The journey through the water-filled cave took a while, and they were able to find some interesting items like a tutu and ballet shoes. The glowing stones on the ceiling and beautiful plants made it worth the trip but Chara was too distracted by what happened at Muffets’ to care. Papyrus acted as if he knew something about them, as if he knew them from before. But that was impossible because they only met him at Snowdin, they crossed their arms over their chest. The skeleton even acted as if nothing had happened when they passed by the station again, he only gave them a smile and a wave. 

_ Are you okay?  _ Frisk asked.

**_I just feel like he knows something we don’t…_ ** Chara replied.  **_But...whatever, let’s keep going._ **

They entered a field of large grass, gently pushed the long weeds away as they went. A familiar sound of footsteps stopped them, and the two looked around to see if anyone was following them. The footing got closer, but it did not sound as if they were in the grass. Looking up, They could see one dark figure meeting up with another. It was too dark to see the new monster clearly but the Chara made out the features of someone...quite wide.

“H-hi Alphys,” Frisk and Chara heard Sans’ voice greeted nervously. “I’m here to make my daily report.”

_ Might she be the leader of the Royal Guards? _

**_Shh!_ ** Chara slapped their hand over Frisk’s mouth.  **_I’m trying to listen to the conversation._ **

“Regarding the human I called you about earlier…” They could hear Sans’ voice shaking with anxiousness, “Huh? Did I fight them?”

Chara’s eyes narrowed, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation but the voice of the Royal Guard’s voice was too low to pick up. Sans seemed to be repeating them as he answered so they were able to grab bits and pieces of what ‘Alphys’ was trying to say.

“Yes, of-of course, I fought valiantly.” Chara pursed their lips, if people considered dating fighting then yes he did. “...Did I capture them? N-no...I’m sorry Alphys, I failed...what? You’re going to take the human’s soul yourself?” Their eyes widened. “B-but Alphys, you don’t h-have to destroy them, you see…you see...”

Frisk frowned, Chara could feel their guilt as his new friend took the blame and tried to make things easier for them. Frisk gave them a desperate look, wanting to help him in some way, in any way. Chara watched the shadows, debating whether they should risk their life for him or not. No one would dare to hurt Sans, right? Especially with someone like Papyrus around. They could hear something, probably Alphys’ voice but they could not understand why it was saying.

“I...I understand…” Sans said, his voice filled with remorse. “I’ll...help you in any way I can.”

They saw his shadow leaving and gritted their teeth, feeling betrayed. Did he just sell them out so that he could save his own skin? He did not even have any skin!

_ I think he just said that...I do not believe he would do that to his new friends.  _ Frisk reasoned.

**_Frisk, some people...monsters in the world value their own lives over others._ **

_ But Sans wouldn’t do that! _

**_With how egoistic he is, I don’t doubt it._ **

_ Chara, please...have some more faith in him, will you not?  _ Frisk beseeched.

**_Whatever, let’s get out of here before she figures out we’re right here._ **

Frisk looked up to see that the shadow was still there so they tried to maneuver themselves as quietly as possible. The small rustle seemed to have alerted the Royal Guard though, and they could hear the clanking metals as they approached the small edge just above the spot they hid. Frisk gasped softly, grabbing onto Chara as they started to go chihuahua again. Chara stared up at the figure, every muscle in their body filled with frozen paralysis. They did not move, hell, they really could not if they wanted to. It raised its arm, summoning something that was like a huge battle axe and its head turning slowly as they scanned over the field. 

**_Don’t move_ ** they whispered. **_Whatever you do, don’t move._ **

Frisk nodded their head, their heart pounding against their chest. Alphys finally concluded that there was nothing and backed off towards the darkness. The two let out the breath that they had been holding and waiting a while longer before carefully brushing through the tall lawn. Chara glanced up with each rustle, making sure that the Royal Guard was not watching and waiting up there. Once they finally got out, they bolted towards the next area.

“Did you see the way she was looking at you?” a new voice shouted.

Frisk halted and looked over his shoulder. Chara’s eyes widened to see the same fuzzy white fur as Asgore, only this monster was a lot smaller, almost as small as Frisk. The goat child beamed at them as it asked what they did to get Alphys’ attention. Chara was so taken aback by how similar the kid looked to Asgore, but he did not mention any kids. Could there be another goat family in the underground? Frisk rubbed the back of his neck, saying that he did not know and the child jumped around them.

“She’s so cool isn’t she? Alphys?” 

Frisk smiled nervously and nodded their head. Chara watched them attentively, if it was talking to them so casually then it might mean they did not know that he was talking to a human.

**_Just play along with it._ **

“Let’s go see her kick some butt!” he chirped, running in the direction they were running. He tripped over him own feet clumsily before running off again. 

Chara stared at the direction, somewhat dazed. Memories of the ruins came back to them, and their heart churned with remorse. The sweetness of the boy painfully resembled the goat man, stabbing yet another guilt spike within their heart.

_ He does remind us of Asgore,  _ Frisk agreed.

**_...Yeah._ ** Chara shook their head.  **_Come on, let’s keep going._ **

He continued on, finding another one of the glowing orbs. Chara felt uneasy about Frisk touching them but he wanted to remember them, they could not stop him from them. They would probably want to do the same if they were in his situation...then again they might not want to remember that no one in their family wanted them, and that their reason for coming up the mountain was...Chara’s hands gripped their sleeves tightly at the thought. That did make them wonder, what was Frisk’s childhood like? Probably much better than theirs, he was a ball of sunshine that everyone adored. The looming darkness disappeared when Frisk almost fell over, panting. Hands and knees dropped to the floor as sweat poured down their face.

**_Frisk?_ ** They called and put a hand on their shoulder, leaning down to see their face.

_ It’s okay, it’s okay… _ He took in a deep breath before getting back up.  _ S-sometimes...they have a strange effect on me. _

**_I told you, we should stop._ ** Chara growled.

_ No! _ Frisk objected strongly for the first time.  _...Please, just...I know it’s annoying to see me fall over every time but… _

That’s not what I mean... Chara did not dare to let him hear that. 

_ I’m okay now, I promise.  _ he assured and started walking again.

Chara watched them go before floating after them, their concern sticking onto them like icky goo. They felt like an idiot worrying, they hardly knew the kid other than his sweet and fragile nature, his longing for his lost memories and his heart of gold. Yet, Chara felt something tugging at them, something that continued to keep his interests as their priority. They said nothing to him though, just placed one hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. It seemed to be enough because he looked back at them, glowing with happiness again. 

They completed a couple of puzzles involving blooming lilies that created bridges for them to cross. Chara dreaded each step, being followed by not only one killer but also a seemingly harmless skeleton who has a brother that could make anyone go running for their money. There were many questions that  floated with Chara; one of them was the way the tall brother acted. First he was trying to help them, then he threatened them and then back to being sweet and lazy. Chara shook it off, focusing more on escaping Alphys,

Frisk halted, feeling their phone ringing. He glanced over at Chara who leaned against the phone, listening to the conversation.

“Hello, human! It is I, the Great Sans!” Chara pouted, slightly disappointed that it was not someone else. “This might sound like a weird question but….what are you wearing? I’m...asking for a friend.”

**_A friend that wants to kill us._ ** Chara huffed and Frisk frowned at them. 

“She thought she saw you wearing a striped shirt,” he continued. “Is it true? Are you wearing a striped shirt?”

He looked at them, asking for permission to tell the truth.  **_What? And have someone tailing after us?_ **

_ We can’t lie to our friend, _ he pointed out.

**_How many times do I have to tell you?_ ** They threw their hands up, enraged.  **_He is trying to frame us, did you not hear that conversation about ‘him doing his best to help her’?_ **

Frisk stared at them then turned their attention back to the phone, “Yes, I am wearing a striped shirt.”

**_Frisk!_ **

“So you are wearing a striped shirt! Got it,” for some reason Sans literally said ‘wink’ twice. “Have a nice day,”

As soon as he hung up on the call, Chara wanted to have him by his throat...their throat. It was strange trying to strangle their own body, but that was how pissed they were. Frisk bit his lips, fear pulsing from his soul as he looked up at them. The two stared each other down for a long while, Frisk looked as if his knees wanted to give out but he was still brimming with determination.

**_You’re starting to get real cheeky, kid._ ** Chara ridiculed.  **_Do you even know what you just did to us?_ **

_ I’m not betraying our friend. _ He repeated.

**_They’re biting our...they’re betraying us! What’s the difference if we do the same? We’re only trying to save our own selves. It’s him or us._ **

Their body shuddered,  _ You...you sound a lot like Temmie now.... _

Chara’s eyes widened and their fury just vanished. Temmie’s phrase “kill or be killed” echoed in their head and their shoulders started to shake from their broken laughter. Chara put one hand over their face, starting to laugh harder as they lowered their head. When did Frisk get so sassy? When was he the one who was right about everything? Chara threw their head back, cackling so loudly that tears started to form from their eyes. Frisk backed away one step, feeling a little anxious of Chara’s reaction.

_ I...I know you want to protect yourself, but when you’re kind to someone, it always returns...and I think Sans will to, he will protect us, I just feel it, I just - _

**_Alright, I’ll bite._ ** They lowered their head as they breathed in,  **_I’ll ‘trust’ your friend._ **

He looked at them, perplexed.  _ Chara, Sans is  _ _ our _ _ friend. _

**_We’ll see, let’s keep going._ **

Frisk opened his mouth, wanting to say something but closed it. He nodded and continued into the depths of the cave. They entered a certain section where there were ancient writings on the wall, Chara could hardly recognize what it was saying but they found the glowing blue light inviting. Frisk placed their hand on the wall, the light glowing a little brighter and words echoed into their head.

“The War of Humans and Monsters.”

They listened as he writings told them about how the barrier was caused by the war between the two races. Humans souls were a lot stronger than those of the monsters, being that thousands of monster souls would equal the power to a soul belonging to humans. Chara looked down at their chest, placing their hand over their soul once more. How could such a fragile looking thing be so powerful? They then looked at Frisk then and almost snickered at the question, they guessed that looks were not everything that mer the eye.

_ Chara? _

**_What?_ **

_ Do you remember when Sans and I have said that monsters have been trapped down here because of a barrier? _

**_What about it?_ **

_ Do you believe we could break that...the barrier? Do you think we will be able to free our new friends? _

Chara thought about it for a moment **_...To be honest, I think we could. I mean, if that will stop them from trying to kill me, I guess._ **

Frisk said nothing, making Chara distressed. They went around to face Frisk and he lifted his head. Their eyes widened to see Frisk’s green eyes wide, tears flowing out of them. They opened their mouth, about to ask what was wrong but Frisk threw their arms around them, pressing his face into their shoulder. His whole body shook as he hiccuped between soft sobs.

**_Frisk?_ **

_ Thank you… _

**_Eh?_ **

_ I...I don’t know why, but...you saying that makes me really happy... _ he hugged them tighter.  _ And...and I think so too, I think we can help our new friends from their prison if we go all the way to the end. _

**_God damnit Frisk, what did I tell you about personal space?_ ** They hissed.

_ Can...can we stay like this...just a little more?  _ He begged.  _ Just...a little more? _

Chara made a low hum, awkwardly embracing the smaller human.  **_Okay...well...I guess we can do that._ **

He accepted it gratefully.  _ You’re so kind Chara. _

**_You don’t even know me, and the other way around._ **

_ You are a kind person to me, and to others too...I just know it... _

Chara’s eyes lowered, their face darkening as they hugged their companion tighter.  **_Yeah...I guess._ **

* * *

 

After drying his tears, Frisk stood on the automatic wooden board that carried him across the gentle waves. He rubbed his damp cheeks, feeling embarrassed that Chara had to deal with a cry-baby like him. He was happy though, that they had agreed to helping the monsters even after their argument about Sans. The memories that had been returning to him have not been pleasant, especially the last one. 

Dusts, dusts everywhere with the darkness flowing around them in a circle. In the center stood someone, their figure completely shrouded in the dark fog. Frisk did not know what these visions meant but seeing all that dust made him want to hurl, their stomach churning to see the blade within the person’s hand that had fogged up from all the dirt and dust. His emotions were starting to get out of whack too, like how he would get desperate to save and trust someone. Frisk took in a deep breath, well at least Chara was on boat with breaking the barrier. What made him not so happy was that Chara was still mad, therefore he had to wear the tutu they had found, it was humiliating but they were still wearing the striped shirt over it. 

Frisk still could not believe that Sans would try something to back-stab them, he could only assume the skeleton said what he did out of fear. But did that mean he would actually do it? He lingered on that thought, coming to the conclusion that he still could not see Sans doing anything bad to them. Sans was just too sweet, like Papyrus had said. After the wooden board docked itself onto a different pier and he hopped off, sauntering towards a rather darker area. 

The light of the crystals radiate behind them casting a shadow before them and the path parallel to the bridge, embellished with rocky pillars.

His walking got slower, standing between the decision of continuing or backing out. The darkness was one thing but there was this feeling in his gut that something was bad was going to happen. He jumped when a light blue axe landed right in front of them, shrieking with Chara in unison. Looking up, the two could see the frame of the Royal Guard leader preparing three times the amount of axes she first threw.

_ Chara, this is bad… _

**_We don’t have time to switch! Book it! Book it!_ ** They screamed.

Frisk raced down the bridge, countless axes hot on their heels. Chara helped them dodge any that threatened to chop through their body but it was not perfect, one left a rather long scratch on their shoulder and cut a part of their shirt. Holding their wound, they escaped into the field of tall grasses hoping to lose her. Alphys came after them, their loud, clanking footsteps entering the grassland. Chara cursed under their breath when they almost crashed into a wall, they had reached a dead end. Frisk was curling up, trying not to make any more noise and hope that she would just pass them by. 

Clank. Clank.

He was tempted to just shut his eyes, pressing his back further against the wall. Chara forced them to switch, that they needed to prepare themselves to fight if they had to. Frisk argued but he was already sent back into their head, he did not want to hurt anyone and they had to at least try to negotiate. The sound got closer, he could feel his blood pounding against his ears, feeling not only his heartbeat but also Chara’s. Chara lifted the stick that trembled with their body.

The footsteps stopped. 

“I found you, little punk!”

His knees almost buckled, but fear clotted every bone and muscle with paralysis.

“Heeee’re ALPHY!”

He heard the ripping of grasses…

But no one came.

“What the...Asriel?” the guard’s voice sounded shocked. “What are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you to stay put at Papyrus’ sentry?”

“He wasn’t there when I went, so I came to see you beat some bad guy up!” A familiar voice squeaked. “You’re so cool with your battle axe! Will you teach me how to fight someday?”

“Kid…” Alphys let out a tired sigh. “This place is dangerous right now, go back to Snowdin or go home and we can talk about it later,”

“Really?”

“Yes, with you mother.” Alphys grumbled and started walking off in the opposite direction. 

With every fading clank, Frisk felt their body drag against the wall as he slid down. The two human’s hearts were still drumming against his chest as sweat cascaded down his face. Chara wiped it with their sleeve and leaned back against the surface behind them.

The goat kid suddenly popped out from the grasses. “Did you see that?” 

Frisk screamed, and Chara jumped up to their feet. “My god, please don’t do that!”

Asriel put one hand over his mouth. “Oh, sorry! But get this! Alphys touched my face!” His round green eyes were glittering as his hands pressed his cheeks. “I’m never washing my face again!”

Frisk and Chara exchanged glances and just laughed softly, the innocence of this goat kid really eased their nerves after that could have been a bloodfest. He went on about how they were unlucky and how they would’ve been found if they were standing a little more to the left. Chara shook their head at the kid and Frisk smiled, glad that it was a win win for everyone...sort of. Chara told them they were going to walk for now, they were better at dodging anyways.

**_She seemed to spot us rather quickly, don’t you think?_ ** Chara inquired in a mocking tone. **_As if she knew what we were wearing?_ **

Frisk’s face scrunched,  _ Chara, I wish you would be more mature about the situation.  _

**_What? You still don’t think that a certain skeleton didn’t tell the killer butcher that we were wearing a striped shirt?_ ** Chara snickered, crossing their arms over their chest.

_ I understand what you are trying to say, but I believe he is innocent until proven guilty. _ Frisk responded.

Chara was still grinning, because they knew he was starting to doubt Sans too. It was not just coincidence that Alphys quickly caught up to them after telling Sans what they looked like, and it did make sense that he would side with his idol rather than some human they just befriended. He shook his head, telling himself that they just needed to keep going and find a way to break the barrier so that everyone could be happy. 

They entered a brighter area where the water was glowing beneath them. Frisk watched as the gentle wave slapped against the blue earth, sending a small splash of sparkle. Chara pressed on, stating that they did not have time to gape at things when they had something out to kill them. He nodded and continued to walk, listening to the passing conversation of the echo flowers as they proceeded. The voices sounded very familiar, he could even say that one of them resembled his...but at the same time it did not. Chara took no note of it, they were just silent again. They were probably thinking of an escape plan in case they ran into Alphys again. 

They halted, feeling the phone vibrate again and picked it up. “Hello, this is the great Sans!”

**_I’m hanging up,_ ** Chara hissed.

_ Just hear him out,  _ Frisk chastised.

“Remember when I asked about clothes?” he asked. “Well, the friend who wanted to know...her opinion of you is very...murdery. Well! Worry not, dear human! Sans would not betray you!” Chara huffed in disapproval. “I am not a cruel person! I strive to be comforting and pleasant! So because of my inherent goodness, I told her you were not wearing a striped shirt, even though you told me you were.”

Frisk and Chara exchanged glances,  **_he’s probably lying so that we’d tell him more._ **

“Instead I made something up, I told her you were wearing a tutu!” 

That was when Chara’s jaw dropped a second time. Frisk was surprised at the coincidence as well, relief rolling in like the waves below them. Sans spoke about how it pained him to tell such a bold faced lie, and that he knew they would never wear a dusty tutu. Frisk said nothing, just stared at Chara whose face was red as a tomato in the pale blue light. 

“Dang, I just wanted to be friends with everyone,” Sans gave a long sigh. “Anyways, your safety is more important than fashion. I hope you make it out soon,”

Click.

Chara was absolutely speechless, and they finally looked at Frisk, closing their mouth and rubbing the back of their neck. Frisk said nothing, he was relieved but also mad that Chara refused to trust anyone other than him.

**_Well...well...we don’t know if he was running around with Alphys, maybe he saw us with the tutu or something...it could not have been coincidence!_ ** Chara argued and Frisk’s brows came together scoldingly.  **_He could have just guessed that we’d be wearing something else...I mean, I..ugh! FINE! Fine, you win...I guess I have to do something for you now, huh…?_ **

_ I am not usually the type for the “eye for eye” rules,  _  Frisk put in and tapped his chin, thinking about it for a moment.  _ But I am willing to make an exception this time. _

**_You sure you’re only ten? Because that’s brutal._ ** Chara muttered.

_ Let’s keep going.  _ He said, mimicking Chara’s voice as he started jogging.  _ We wouldn’t want Alphys catching us. _

Chara grumbled their agreement, growing louder when they met Onion-san after completing a rather tedious puzzle. Frisk was surprised they did not say anything though, usually they would be blasting those strange words from their home town. They entered the next room, waving a goodbye to Onion-san at Frisk’s request and looked over at the wall with more writings about monsters and humans. Apparently monster souls disappeared right after death unlike humans, and that only specific classes of monsters were able to persist to exist only for a short amount of time after death. Chara hummed at the story, cupping their chin within one hand and Frisk glanced over with a small smile. He enjoyed seeing the different sides of them other than the fuming, scary, angry personality. 

They continued to another area, passing by a statue that was getting soaked from the dripping water. The next room had a can full of umbrellas that looked rather large. Ahead they could hear the soft showering of water, and it looked like they would not make it dry if they did not take one. Frisk glanced over his shoulder seeing the wet statue then gently tugged on Chara’s sleeve.

_ Shall we leave one for him too? _

**_Are you serious right now?_ **

_ Well, I just thought...no one likes getting wet from the rain. _

**_It’s just a statue._ **  Chara rolled their eyes.  **_Fine, I’ll humor you._ **

Chara took one out which opened up right away. It was large enough to cover the two, although it was unnecessary. They walked up to the statue, placing the handle at its hand and angled it so that the whole statue would be protected. Just then, a gentle music started to play from within it. Frisk looked down to see a music box within the hold of the statue playing continuously. With the rain gone, it could play freely and echo through the walls, soothing any visitors that passed by. He smiled, moving side to side, swaying to the music. 

**_Huh, well, I guess there were some good things coming out of doing this._ **  They murmured and looked over their shoulder seeing Frisk.  **_What the heck are you doing?_ **

_ Dancing...well, I’m trying too,  _ A hint of rose colored his tan cheeks.

Chara rolled their eyes,  **_No, that’s not dancing._ ** Chara pointed out and slip down from the statue.  **_Come here_ ** .

Frisk looked at them as they offered their hand with their usual pouty face. He took it hesitantly, hoping that they were not planning to humiliate them again with the tutu. They pulled him closer, setting one of his hand on Chara’s shoulder and the other one in a cup hold. Frisk faced them, tipping their head in confusion.

**_For this kind of music, you’d dance like this._ ** They guided him gently with their foot and tugs, and waltzed around in the room. 

He stared down at their feet at first, trying to follow every instructions. Frisk was very sloppy at first, but after a few turns and angry yelps from stepping on Chara’s foot he got the hang of it. He started to laugh as the two twirled one more time, finally in sync. The music continued, mixed with the laughter of children. Chara, being the taller one, obviously had to be the one leading but they occasionally let Frisk spin them around. Frisk could not hold his giggling fits, while Chara gave them a warm smile, something that was rare to see.

**_Much better._ ** They complimented then let go.

_ I knew you danced...kind of, well, you did it with Metablook. But I never knew you danced this well. _ Frisk said back, earning a small blush from Chara.

**_I guess. Just something I did back at home and sometimes at events._ ** Chara replied.

_ Really? Have you ever performed? I would like to see that. _

Their smile dropped and their eyes turned round, as if they had said something they should not have. **_Uh...yeah, I guess._ **

Frisk gave a small nod then an idea came into his head.  _ Hey, you remember how you said that you’d do something for me? _

Chara flinched.  **_Um...what?_ **

_ Can you promise me something?  _ He requested.

**_Depends on the promise._ ** Frisk grimaced at them.  **_Fine, fine. Let’s hear it._ **

_ Do you think...do you think we can get out of here without hurting anyone?  _

**_Haven’t we been doing that all this time?_ ** Chara rolled their eyes.

_ I mean...even if we feel like we have to fight...can we please try to find a way to improvise?  _ Frisk pressed.

Chara stared at them, their brows slowly scrunching together.  **_Frisk…_ **

_ I know I’m asking for a lot but...I just… _ Frisk’s words trailed off.

He wanted to mention his memories, but Chara was already against them remembering their past...or what they assumed to be their memories. Whatever it was, he did not want Chara to be experiencing or doing the same thing. And he only hoped that Chara would not question it.

**_Alright...let me think about this._ ** They finally said.

It was better than nothing.

_ Thank you.  _ Frisk gave a small smile.


	8. Q and A

The two humans had returned to the piano room. Frisk remembered it being here and wondered if playing the same tunes would open a secret. Much like Snowdin, the Waterfall had some puzzles so they did not see why they should not try. Chara looked at the keys and gently ran their hand over a couple before pressing one down. The sound was nowhere close to the melody they had heard. Frisk watched as Chara pressed random keys, trying to find any that came close to familiar. He wondered just how talented the other child was, everything they did, they seemed to to with utmost care and flawless precision.

Except this one.

Each of their failed attempts made him chuckle, to the point he was in another giggling fit which made Chara hiss in response.

**_What are you laughing at?_ ** They questioned.

_You’re very good at dancing, but your piano skills are quite flat._ Frisk’s grin widened at the pun and Chara groaned.

They messed up again, and Chara shot a glare at a very giggly Frisk.  **_What? Do you think you’re sharper?_ **

_ Goodness, Chara!  _ Tears were brimming out of Frisk’s eyes as he burst into another fit. Chara raised a brow, wondering why Frisk was laughing so much then their face burned from the unintended pun. Chara did, however, smile a little seeing how Frisk held his stomach and sat down to catch his breaths. They took in a deep breath, pursing their lips before pointing at him.

**_Alright, think you’re so great? You do it._ **

Frisk nodded his head, finally calming down after a couple more gasps. He looked at the keys, Chara crossing their arms over their chest in the back. Frisk hummed the melody to himself, pressing about five keys before finding the right one. He smiled, humming the tune as a reminder before playing along to his voice. After eight successful notes, the wall beside them made a hole within itself.

**_Well,_ ** Frisk looked over his shoulder to see Chara’s eyes were wide.  **_I never knew you were a musician._ **

_ I can’t say that, I just...played. _ Frisk shrugged.

**_And I just dance._ ** Chara placed their hands on their hips with a grimace. 

He thought about it for a moment, looking down at the piano. He did feel comfortable playing it, as if he had done it before.  _ Maybe I played in the past...I don’t really remember. _

**_Reasonable._ **

They went into the new room, finding a beautiful red stone at the center. The two exchanged glances, debating whether or not they should take it with him, the sign did say legendary artifact. Frisk tilted his head to one side, it might be like stealing if they just took it, it must have been hidden for a reason.

**_Hey, we found it, we earn it right?_ ** Chara pointed out and reached for it.

They did not expect a white dog to jump out of nowhere and absorb the artifact before running off. Chara’s eyes and mouth widened in shock, staring at the direction and Frisk did the same. The two then looked at each other, questioning how in the world this was possible in the first place. Chara bolted out to the piano room, looking for the thief, but the dog had already disappeared.

**_I am so done with dogs in this place!_ ** Chara groaned, plopping down on their butt.  **_I swear, this whole world is just filled with things that do not make sense._ **

_ I’m sorry,  _ Frisk frowned, being one of the ‘things that did not make sense’.

**_What? Uh…_ ** Chara blinked in realization then scratched their cheek.  **_Um, don’t worry about it I guess...there’s nothing I can really do about it until I get back up to the surface._ **

He walked up beside Chara who leaned their face to one hand as they sighed. _ What will you do once you get up there? _

**_Once I get up there? I..._ ** Their gaze narrowed.  **_That’s none of your business._ **

Frisk frowned, he was starting to feel as if the two were starting to become something he could call a friend. Chara was a little rude and hot-blooded sometimes but he still enjoyed being their companion. On top of that, seeing different sides of them got Frisk to become more intrigued about the other human, wanting to learn more about them as they kind of helped each other out. He took a seat beside Chara and the two leaned their backs against one another, staring at the white dappled walls. 

He closed his eyes, thinking about the memories he had collected so far. Most of them were foggy and filled with dusts piles. Frisk did not know that it meant but it only made his stomach churn every time he saw it. There were others visions too, possibly before he somehow ended up into the monster world. He saw fancy furnitures, a beautiful fireplace, but it left a rather unsettling taste in his mouth.

_ Chara? _

**_Yeah?_ **

_ May I ask you something? _

**_As long as it’s not stupid._ **

_ Would you rather be blind or deaf? _

**_That’s a stupid question._ ** He frowned.  **_Fine, fine. Uhh...I guess I’d rather be deaf._ **

_ Why is that? _

**_So you won’t have to hear all of the horrible things adults have to say about you._ ** Chara spat venom at the world ‘adults’.  **_They think you can’t hear them, they think you don’t understand. Well damn, were they wrong and damn, does it disappoint you when you hear it yourself. You just wish you never heard it so that you’re still...that innocent self..._ ** the venom was replaced with heavy sadness.  **_So that...you’re still happy._ **

Frisk frowned at them.  _ Chara I… _

**_Your turn._ ** they cut him off.

_ Oh, uh...well….I’d rather be blind. _

**_And why is that? You’ll be missing out on the waterfall, the snow, all the things you found beautiful over here._ **

_ Well... _ he smiled to himself.  _ I just thought that you can still picture things into your head. You can hear, and you can feel, so you can imagine that everything is happy...that...everything is still okay. I guess, maybe it’s an excuse to stay positive because you just don’t see the cruel reality…you know what they say, seeing is believing...ha, ha.... _

Silence. 

**_Hey._ **

_ Yes? _

**_Why are you so stuck on making friends with everyone?_ **

_ Well...the idea of hurting anyone just doesn’t seem very appealing either. I just don’t want to be a bad person, I guess. _

**_Even people who are trying to kill you?_ **

_ So you’re saying we should kill them instead? _

**_Well, we should at least defend ourselves. If she’s intent on getting us, I can’t just stand there and let her. Don’t you feel angry that they’re trying to kill you, let alone hurt you?_ **

_ I understand what you’re trying to say,  _ he paused for a moment, then his mouth started moving as if echoing some other person’s voice.  _ The more you hate...the more you want to hurt someone, the easier it is to make them stop living...even yourself.  _ Chara twitch slightly at that.  _ But...you can’t take death back...no matter how much you love someone, you can’t bring them back from the dead. _

**_You somehow came back, didn’t you?_ **

_ Yes...but I have been dead a long time.  _ He frowned.  _ I wonder if I made anyone sad when I disappeared...I knowed I’d be too when someone I care about just... _

Chara said nothing, but he heard a soft hmph coming from them. Frisk took is as a satisfied response and thought about what he just said. He did not know where it all came from, but at least it conveyed what he felt. 

**_Hey._ **

_ Yes? _

**_You like puzzles right?_ **

_ What?  _ Frisk was taken aback by the genuine question.

**_Do you. Like. Puzzles?_ ** A growl rippled within Chara’s throat as they repeated.

Frisk turned his head slightly towards the other human, warmth bubbling within his chest.  _ Yes. _

**_Have you done them a lot? Is that why you like them?_ **

_ Well, I can’t say. When I saw all of the snowballs and traps presented by Sans, I just felt like I wanted to try them. And they were really fun! _

**Guess you were a smart cookie if you liked those.**

_ I’m sure you can do them too, you’re very good at a lot of things. Why don’t we try that junior jumble from Snowdin? _

**_Eh, I think I’ll do it when I know something’s not after my life._ **

_ That is fair. _

Silence. It was a lot more comfortable now that Frisk and Chara were able to talk more casually. It was different from the time at the ruins where Chara was doing nothing but interrogating him for following them around. Chara seemed to be more interested in getting to know him as well, which sent little cotton balls within Frisk’s chest.

_ Chara, may I ask something about you? _

**_I guess._ **

_ What other activities do you like other than dancing?  _

**_Uh. I read a lot of books...so you can say I like that, and some good martial arts. They’re a good stress reliever aside from dancing._ **

_ Wow, you really are very talented in many fields. _

**_That’s because I_ ** **_had_ ** **_to be._ **

_ Huh? _ Frisk fully turned around to see Chara hugging their knees to their chest, their chestnut brown hair falling over their face. His green eyes opened wide to notice something he had not before, a small dark brownish grey spot slightly below the back of their neck, and there were a couple more that were hidden by the collar of their shirt.  _ Chara... _

**_What?_ **

_ What are those spots on your back? _

Chara whipped around, eyes round with shock as their hand slapped against the spot, covering it. Frisk could only stare back at them, weren’t the wounds that Chara received all healed after they had eaten the burgers from the catman who moved his burger cart? Frisk did not remember receiving anything that left scars during their adventure either. Chara looked over at their shoulder, their eyes flickering over to the weird dots.

**_Heh...well...what do you know?_ ** they gave a bitter smile.  **_The wounds all disappear but I guess the healing magic doesn’t work on scars._ **

_ What...happened to you? _

Chara said nothing as they put the hands away. **_Don’t worry about it, it’s just something I recieved because I had to. Something from the past, something that doesn’t matter anymore._ **

_ What do you mean by ‘had to’? We always have a decision in our actions. _

**_It’s something you won’t understand._ ** they muttered and Frisk frowned.

_ Chara I... _ Frisk frowned.  _ I understand that this is not something you want to talk about, and I won’t force you, but as you friend, I do wish to help you. _

**_Friendship doesn’t help scars._ ** Chara snapped back and Frisk flinched.  **_Just...just leave it to a rest. Like I said, it doesn’t matter._ **

He returned to sitting back to back with Chara, he knew better to just push and make them mad. Frisk had made enough progress in their friendship by just being able to sit like this. He sent a gentle wave of worry, just to let them know he was willing to listen if they felt like talking. The room fell silent save from the distant raining and the music box in the other areas. Chara let out a long sigh.

**_Hey._ **

_ Yes? _

**_You said you were remembering things when we touched the shiny orbs right?_ **

_ Yes. _

**_What did you remember?_ **

Frisk bit his lips,  _ Well, most of it is a blurry, they come in like images. A lot of them are...well...just dark and foggy. _

**_So you’re not really remembering anything..._ ** Chara concluded with a nod.  **_Then I really think that you should not touch them anymore._ **

_ Why?  _ Frisk’s brows came together. 

**_It’s not benefitting you, you’re not remembering anything and it’s only hurting you._ ** Chara argued and Frisk’s brows rose back up.

_ Chara...are you worried about me?  _ He asked, feeling a smile blooming on their face.

**_Wh-what? No...it’s just…_ ** Chara’s face was from pale to rose red, their face contorting to an adorable pout as they looked away.  **_Look, if you really think this helps you, or us, then fine, but don’t think I’ll carry you around when you collapse._ **

He chuckled softly after receiving the gentle thread of concern within their words.  _ Yes, I promise not to burden you. _

**_Plus, I don’t think you should be worried, a marshmallow like you probably had a great life. You’re really kind and likable so...you probably had a lot of friends and a family that loved you...just that...there was an accident...or something._ **

The word ‘accident’ stuck within Frisk’s mind and he stared down at his hands. He said nothing, he was not able to tell Chara that what he had been seeing was not what they were imagining. In fact, it seemed like the quite opposite. Frisk only shrugged in response, hoping that they would be able to find the answer soon.

 


	9. Fool

Frisk and Chara walked through the rainy path with another umbrella, side by side. The pitter-patter beat continued as Chara stared down at the puddle, seeing only their own reflection. It seemed they were the still only ones able to see Frisk, which by now they were used to. They did wonder though, if anyone even knew about Frisk. He did fall into the underground before them after all, but the said boy hardly remembered anything. 

**_You really think that we can talk sense into Alphys?_ **

_ I do, I mean, hating her won’t do anything. _

They nodded their head once, but they could not seem to get one question out of their head.  **_Hey Frisk._ **

_ Yes? _

**_You know how you said you can’t take death back...why do you think you came back?_ **

Frisk thought about it.  _ That is something I’ve wondered as well...perhaps...there was something I didn’t do…something I left undone. _

**_Which is?_ **

_ I do not know...perhaps it’s taking you home. I mean, it seems that my life ended here in the Undergound so…maybe I wanted to get out? _

Chara nodded their head slowly, it made somewhat of a sense.

“Hey! You have an umbrella!” the two stopped to look over at Asriel who was hiding at the edge of the corridor, not wanting to get wet. “Could...could I get under that too?”

Chara gave him a looked. “You didn’t get one of your own?”

“Well, I was just thinking about seeing Alphys again so...you know,” he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Kind of got impulsive.”

_ We have room, why don’t we let him in? _

**_What room? You and I occupy everything._ **

_ Chara...I don’t feel rain. _

Chara’s eyes widened and their mouth formed an ‘o’ in realization then cocked their head to Asriel. The goat kid accepted the invitation, pressing close to Chara for warmth because he had already gotten wet. Chara drew away from  the physical contact, no one other than Asgore and Frisk really hugged them, or at least warmed up to them. Their gaze shot daggers at the kid who continued to cling onto them, but his furry, floppy ears were too soft to deny. 

_ He’s so cute.  _ Frisk cooed.

**_Sure, go on a date with him while you’re at it._ ** Chara almost jumped then Asriel snuggled against their arm.

“You’re really warm,” he hummed.

“Kid, there’s something called personal space.” Chara pushed him away gently, receiving a small whine.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” he frowned and the two walked in silence.

Chara grimaced, feeling bad for their actions but the kid came back to hug their arm anyway. His fuzz ear tickled Chara’s cheek and they puffed their cheeks, trying so hard not to giggle. For the whole way, Asriel talked about Alphys and how cool she was because she could beat up any bad guys to save their kingdom. If it were anyone else, it would probably impress them, but Chara? Not so much. To them she was a merciless killer who would slice their head off the moment she had the chance. Asriel was as talkative as Onion-san, which made Chara internally groan, but Frisk seemed rather interested in all of the tales the smaller goat told.

“There was this one time my mom came to school to teach the monsters about taking care of flowers.” Asriel continued his story. “Talking about responsibility, she even gave everyone one flower each.”

Flowers...golden flowers that were decorating Asgore’s now lonely home. Chara stared off into the distance, muting out Asriel’s idea of inviting Alphys to his school to teach kids how to fight bad guys. In all honesty, Chara missed the big goat man and they wondered if he was doing alright without them. They remembered the tea and the snacks, the warm magic and embrace, the fuzzy white fur…

Fuzzy…

White…

Fur…

Chara looked over at Asriel and, without thinking and out of pure curiosity, gently felt his ear. Their eyes widened at the softness, it was the same velvet feeling as Asgore’s. Chara thought that he might have been from some other monster family but everything was the same; the affection, the fur, the eyes that sparkled and…

Asriel was staring at them, their green eyes round and their skin getting red underneath their snow white fur. They were a little confused as to why the child stared at them like that then realization slapped them across the face. Chara realized that their hand was still on their ear and quickly pulled away.

“Sorry, sorry!” they quickly apologized, feeling their own cheeks heat up. “That...must’ve felt weird, huh, I mean...it just looked fluffy and uhh...I…”

“No, no, do that more!” Asriel encouraged and placed their hand on his ears again. “It’s just been a while since someone pet me like this!”

Chara’s brows moved upwards but complied to his request. Asriel was practically purring like a cat as his head leaned into their touch. They scratched him behind his ear, enjoying the feel of his pelt.

**_Hey Frisk, you’ve gatta try this._ ** Chara mused.  **_He’s so soft!_ **

_ Really?  _ Frisk asked and Chara allowed them to switch in.  _ He is! _

They pet him for a while, until Chara started to feel uncomfortable from how comfortable he was getting with them. He did not even know that they were human, how hurt would he be if he found out? They told Frisk to push him away and the human did, telling him that they should keep walking. Asriel seemed as if he was satisfied though, and gave a hug to show his gratitude.

“My mom, she’s been really busy with a lot of work at home,” he frowned, “Sometimes, I have to stay with my baby-sitter at Snowdin, but she never really does anything. All she talks about is boys and going to Muffet’s in hopes to find one. So…I come around the waterfall to play with Paps and Sans, sometimes Alphys…well, I only say hi to her...and she tells me she’s busy.”

“You are acquainted with Papyrus?”

“You know him too? Yeah, he’s really cool, his brother too!” Asriel was beaming. “They’re like, best friends with Alphys, other than the Royal scientist of course, and my mom too!”

Chara frowned a little, they had noticed that he did not mention anything about his father.  **_Hey, ask him about his Dad._ **

“What about your father?” Frisk asked.

“My dad?”

“Yes,” Frisk prompted. “You’ve never really spoken about him.”

“Well…” his muzzle stretched to a sad smile. “He’s on a really… long , vacation...at least, that’s what my mom calls it.”

Frisk frowned, feeling as if the two had touched upon a very bad subject. It became silent again as they walked out of the rainy hall. They glanced over to see the glistening light that shined in the pitch black ceiling. All three stood there, gasping softly at the beauty, it was almost like the stars glistening on Mt. Ebott.  Within the distance stood a palace, illuminated by the blue lights of the stars above it. Chara stared at their final destination, feeling as if their journey was soon coming into an end. They only hoped that it would be easy to talk to the queen as Sans had explained, they also wanted to keep the promise that they had ‘agreed’ on with Frisk. Asriel explained that the sparkles were not real stars though, just shining pieces of crystals stuck on the ceiling. Chara looked at Asriel and felt saddened by the fact that they were limited to such beautiful experiences, especially because they were trapped.

“So...you’ve never been on the surface?” Chara asked, switching back with Frisk. 

“No, but I believe I will someday, I heard the stars were really pretty out there.” The goat quickly dismissed the subject and helped Chara get onto the steep ledge in order to move on. “Come on, you want to see Alphys right?”

“You sure?” Chara asked, pulling themselves up. “I mean, I guess I can help you by pulling you up.”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to steal your chance like last time,” a smile brightened his face, “Besides, I always find my way around places.”

“Alright, just take the umbrella with you,” Chara smirked as he tripped before dashing in the other direction and crossed their arms over their shoulder,  **_You know, you and him are alike._ **

_ Oh, you think I’m soft and cute? _

**_No!_ ** Chara’s face reddened with anger.  **_You’re both complete idiots!_ **

_ Oh, that’s a shame.  _ Frisk’s words were heavy with gloom.  _ I was starting to hope that you were starting to like me. _

Chara almost smiled at that, repeating the word idiot before entering a once again dark area. They were starting to have a bad feeling about the place, they already had a rough time with Alphys when entering an area like this. At the center, they found another piece of Frisk’s memory, or at least that was what they thought it was. To them, it was like the echo flower, it would present what it last saw in one image. Frisk was the only person able to see recollections of whatever happened in the past, or so they were told. Chara walked up to it, hesitating to hover their hand over it. Whenever Frisk receive a bit of their memory, he would seem go through some excruciating pain while they felt little to nothing.

They narrowed their eyes at it, wishing that there was something else they could do, something that would not hurt the little chihuahua. Frisk gently nudged them, requesting them to receive the memory. Chara’s lips stretched to a line, they could only hope that it would not hurt him this time. Their hand hovered over the glowing orb, but this time, nothing really flashed into their head like it usually did. Chara gave it a bewildered look, did that mean Frisk did not get anything as well?

**_Were...there any memories this time?_ ** They asked, getting no reaction from the smaller kid.

_ No... _ Frisk whispered.

**_What?_ **

_ No...no,  _ Chara was not sure if he was repeating himself or answering them.  _ Nothing...it’s okay. Will you please tell me what the writings on that wall say? _

They were still skeptical of his answer but they did not find feel any emotions waves within them and their voice sounded normal. Chara walked up to the ancient writings, placing their hand upon it to read it. The two plats talked about how the humans feared the monster’s ability of absorbing their souls and declared war on the other race. The monsters, being much weaker than humans were obliterated without being able to retrieve a single soul.

**_Many turned into dust..._ ** they murmured the last words.  **_Into dust?_ **

Frisk did not respond, but this made Chara look at their dusty tutu and their face contorted in disgust.

**_Wait, does that mean this thing is covered in...monster blood? That’s nasty!_ **

Frisk still had not said anything as they quickly changed out of it and started walking again, groaning at the fact that they had done something so awful in the monster’s eyes. No wonder Sans never thought that they would never wear a ‘dusty tutu’. Who knew what all of encountered monsters thought of them after seeing it. Asriel did not seem to say anything though, that might of been because the tutu got a little ripped from the encounter with Alphys and wet from the rain when Asriel tackled them.

Was Frisk feeling the same thing?

**_Frisk?_ ** They called.

_ We...were wearing something like that… _ they could feel his horror turning their blood cold.

**_Hey, hey, we did not know and I am sure the monsters will understand._ ** Chara’s hands shot up, trying to calm him down.  **_Who knows, maybe it really is just dust and...whoever wore them before just threw them out? Maybe?_ **

_ M-maybe… _

**_Right, right. Uhh...let’s keep walking._ **

And they did, a lot faster now that their minds were filled with thoughts about dust and monster history. Chara pursed their lips, trying not to think too hard on the subject, they could not go back into the past, so they just had to fix the misunderstandings. Chara scratched their head, receiving a headache from all this thinking and they let out a frustrated yell. Few seconds later, they completely regretted it, the room that had been almost pitch black started to glow from the bottom and when Chara looked down, axes started swinging around.

**_God._ ** Swing **_. Damnit._ ** Swing **_. Every._ ** Swing **_. Jibbin’._ ** Swing **_. Time!_ **

They sprinted down the bridge, seeing the knight on the bridge below them. Chara tried to call out to them, saying that they did not want to fight. Alphys did not seem to hear them, either that or they were completely ignoring them. They chose to believe the former and called out to them again, loud enough to get their throat to start burning. The axes did not stop, and they did not get any slower either. Chara almost tripped trying to duck under one of the flying weapons and they clenched their teeth.

Another axe shot passed them, it would have shopped their head off if Chara had not moved.  They were starting to lose breath as every muscle in their body screamed for mercy. Mercy, they wanted to give, they wanted to give everything mercy like Frisk had asked but nothing was letting them. Chara howled in pain, feeling one axe slash at their leg. They dragged themselves further, panting as they pivoted away from one more. 

They had reached a dead end, not the kind where they could hide this time. It was either get caught or jump off the bridge which did not seem very inviting, the darkness snapped at them hungrily at the bottom. Chara turned around, the axes stopped swinging, so they could only assume that Alphys was approaching. Their hands were getting clammy and their heart raced, from the exertion or the unnerving feeling of being cornered, they could not tell. The dreaded clanking sound grew louder.

**_You know what? To hell with that idea!_ ** Chara raised their stick that they, for whatever reason kept with them for the whole time.

_ What? You’re going to fight her? _

**_She’s not listening to us, we don’t have a choice here._ ** Chara pointed out.

_ But you promised me!  _ he reminded, his voice overflowing with desperation.

**_I said I’ll think about it! I thought about it and I say I can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t, okay?_ **

_ Chara, I’m begging you, don’t start a fight. We don’t even know if we could win or...what if we do win but go overboard? _

**_Are you trying to say that I’m going to_ ** **_kill_ ** **_Alphys?!_ ** They demanded, their body scorching with fury.  **_Remember what Froggit said? We have the option of fighting them until they don’t want to fight anymore._ **

They blinked in confusion when Frisk was out, holding his arms out to shield Alphys.

_ Chara, just believe me when I say it will not work out!  _ They pleaded, knees buckling as they begged.  _ Please…I don’t want to hurt anyone. _

**_You_ ** **_don’t._ ** Chara grinded their teeth together and the clanking started ringing in their ear. Their rage returned full force.  **_And that will get you killed someday Frisk, I swear. You think being all goody-two shoes will help? You saw me try, you saw me screaming at her. She did not listen to me no matter how loud I yelled. We can both assume that she is one hundred percent intent on trying to kill us, and you tell me to just stand here and take it?_ **

_ You don’t understand!  _ He yelled and Chara paused for a moment, stunned that he actually yelled at them. That did not stop them from retorting.

**_Understand what, idiot?_ ** They hollered, finally snapping completely.  **_You’re the one that doesn’t understand, Frisk. That some things are just you just have to accept because you can’t do anything about it!_ **

_ Chara- _

**_This is my body and what I say is final!_ **

Pain, that was the only thing Chara could see on Frisk’s face. Tears had already been falling down as he clamped his teeth in frustration. Chara glared back at them, even growling as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

_ I just don’t...want you to do...what I did...what I saw.  _ He whimpered.

**_What are you going on about now?_ **

_ Why did you have to get my hopes up? I really...I just… _ Chara’s eyes widened when they saw Alphys’ figure appearing behind him.

**_Frisk -_ **

_ If you want to fight then fine! I guess I am nothing but a fool and a failure to you! _

Alphys raised their arm. Chara looked up to see an axe, a lot larger than the ones she was throwing before hanging above Frisk. They did not know which was scarier; the fact that Frisk was scowling at them with pure resentment or the fact that Alphys was threatening to throw a large weapon down on their companion. Their gaze however, was looking at something else, something else with the three. Its figure was hardly be shown for its black body blended in with the darkness. 

Time seemed like it had stopped as Chara just stood there, staring at the new being in horror. Chara could see a large, wicked white grin stretching as it stared at Frisk. There was a wave a familiarity, but they could not place where they had seen it. Was there actually another person who could see Frisk? Or was it mere coincidence? It looked bad either way.

**_Frisk-_ **

_ I hate you!  _ he screamed, his whole body cringing and tears shattering into little droplets.

The weapon fell.

Chara felt as if their body had turned into ice; cold and heavy. They swore they saw Frisk’s eyes that had been shooting daggers grow wide from shock? Pain? It all happened in a split second. Frisk’s spirit was crushed and reduced into small sparkles along with the edge of the bridge as gravity grabbed Chara, dragging them down into the darkness. They reached out their hand, trying to curl around one of the sparkle of Frisk’s shards and realization snapped into their head. Their mouth letting out a silent shriek as Alphys and the broken bridge shrunk out of their view.


	10. Broken

You’re mad at them, aren’t you?

…

They don’t listen do they? How insensitive of them.

…

Hey, look at me. I can help you, you know?

…?

I know a way to get them to listen.

...do you?

Yes, so what I’m going to need you to do is...

* * *

A soft petal gently landed onto the human’s cheek and their eyes opened. Small light blue rays of light streamed from above along with a bunch of other pellets drifting around them. It took a few blinks for Chara to finally realize that they were still alive, and the sharp pain at their leg and the soreness in their muscles were proof. Looking around, they had somehow landed on top of a pile of golden flowers much like they had when falling down the pit. They hissed softly, their hand hovering cautiously hovering over the bleeding wound that was dirtying the water...

Chara stopped then looked around to see that they had somehow survived the fall when Alphys broke the bridge. They let out a shaky sigh, remembering the chilling killing intent she had been emitting, but they knew that was not the only reason they were shivering.

**_Frisk?_ ** They called.

The human boy was nowhere to be seen, and he was not answering to their calls. Did he fall somewhere else? That was impossible, Frisk could only be a couple of feet away from wherever Chara stood. When Chara tried to call him again, their eyes widened to be unable to feel his presence. He was always there...always, even if he was kind of mad at them. They tried again, this time being desperate and getting up from their spot.

“Frisk!” They yelled, hoping that he would be louder this way. “Frisk, where are you?”

Chara remembered Frisk’s spirit shatter before their eyes ones the axe dropped. They shook their head in denial at the thought. He could not have just disappeared, he was a spirit, no object could ever hit him unless he was the one controlling Chara’s body. 

“Frisk, this isn’t funny!”

The lack of response made them panic. Chara moved around, screaming the other human’s name as they dragged their leg around. Loud splashes and sloshes mixed with their cries that had gone in vain. Chara cursed under their breath, feeling the stinging pain in their muscles. Ignoring the pain, they started to run again, searching through the garbage, offering the junior jumble that they still had from Snowdin. Frisk loved puzzles, he could not resist them. 

“Frisk! Look, I got puzzles, we could...we could do them together, you can kick my ass at this and everything and….and…” Tears were starting to form at the rims of their eyes as they called again, their already voice cracking. 

This was not how they wanted things to go down, this was not what they wanted to happen.

“No...no, no, no! Frisk! Damnit stop playing games with me!” Chara started choking on sobs as the tears streamed down their face. “Frisk...please…I...didn’t mean things to...I didn’t...”

I hate you…

That was the last thing he told them before disappearing. Chara tripped over something and they dropped to their hands and knees, watching their tears drop into the shallow pond underneath them. They stared at their own reflection ripple from the drops, teeth clammed, eyes swollen.

They looked pathetic, felt pathetic too.

“I didn’t want things to be like this…” They sobbed and clutched the stick and now soaked puzzle in hand. “I...you were nothing but good to me and...damnit…”

Chara knew they were mean to Frisk sometimes and half the time they did not mean it. They knew that they say unpleasant things to Frisk but he disregarded them. And they only continued because they knew he would return with kindness making them want to take back what they did. 

But this time, they could not. 

“I just wanted to protect you...I wanted to protect us,” Chara whispered and laid themselves on the waters, unable to fight the fatigue.

They laid there for what seemed like hours, wishing that they were just having a bad dream. It was quiet and empty, and cold, probably because of the water. Chara had forgotten what it was like to have their head just for themselves. They pushed themselves up, they needed to get out of there before their wrinkly skin got any worse. 

“AwW, is WItTle HoOman sad?” Chara’s head shot up and they were staring right at the demon doll that they had met in the ruins. 

“You…” Chara hissed between clenched teeth.

“Yes, yes, did you miss me?” it taunted with its toothy grin. “Can’t talk big now after you’ve been cornered by Alphys huh? Still think you can play nice with everyone?”

“You can shut your big mou-” Chara cried out in pain when one of Temmie’s ‘friendliness pellets’ created a burnt spot on their already bleeding scar. “You little shit,”

“Still got a mouth, don’cha kid?” it cackled. “You think someone’s going to come save you? Shame though, Asgore is not around nor is that grinning trash bag. But don’t worry, we can wait...” its eyes were swallowed into dark, circular voids while its jaw chattering like a nutcracker, “While I tear you limb from limb.” 

Another diamond shaped bullet shot at Chara’s wounded shoulder. They hissed, feeling the burn like a lemon over their open scar, maybe even worse. It could’ve just finished them off by taking out their soul, but it decided to attack the body instead. Temmie’s laughter echoed, it sounded like thousand of voices in one, mutated harmony. The pellets were dancing around them, playing with them, teasing them as they slowly drifted towards every open wound. Chara did not fight back though, their gaze just remained dull, just like the pain. 

They deserved this after what they had done to Frisk.

They felt like there was no point in their little journey anymore.

Temmie stopped its assault and raised a brow. “What...what’s wrong with you? You’re supposed to be screaming.”

“What’s the point?” Chara muttered. 

What was the point of showing mercy without Frisk?

“Scream you idiot!” Temmie snarled, another attack chipping away their health.

No. There was no point.

Chara felt his body numbing from the building pain and building enmity, their blaring health bar screen seemed as if it was far away. Between each siren calls, Chara could hear something, a whisper, a voice that was even softer than Frisk’s.

**_Frisk? Is that you?_ **

“Isn’t this fun? You falling into your own despair, confused and alone? Come on, call out to the darkness, see if anyone comes, I dare you.” Temmie leaned forward to look at Chara’s face, assuming they were crying with agony and pain. 

It froze for a moment, their expression not what it expected it to be. Chara’s face was half shrouded by shadows but it could clearly see the pure hatred within their sunset eyes. Temmie bared its teeth, trying to look threatening but the gaze did not betray a hint of fear. It felt itself shudder unconsciously, something about that look, that crescent grin...seemed familiar. The demonic laughter faltered nervously, sweat beads formed on its cotton face.

“Wh-what’s with that look, still think you can stand?” Temmie questioned, trying to distort their face into their famous grin. 

So why not destroy everything before you disappear too?

Chara pushed themselves up, it was clumsy like a newborn trying to stand for the first time, but they somehow managed. They wanted everything to be done, just wanted everything to disappear before them. The voice came again, encouraging them, it was warm but it was not, it was gentle but it was sharp. Whatever it was, it was right. Who cared if they hurt one thing? Frisk was encouraging them too, and if this was not him, maybe Chara could force them out of hiding by doing this?  Temmie looked up at them, their eyes and mouth stretching as if they had realized something.

“Wait...wait a minute. Is...is that you?” it asked, but before it said anything else it was splashed by a wave too large for the doll to handle. It shrieked as it was washed away towards the garbage dumps.

Chara blinked once in confusion and Temmie was gone. They blinked a few more times in realization their knees gave out, collapsing back into the waters making a rather large splatter. Beads of water dappled their face, dousing their anger and their eyes widened. What were they about to do?

“Oh my, oh no, I’m sorry, I interrupted,” a familiar voice asked and they heard a couple of sloshes making its way towards them. “I...I just wanted to say hi and...it seems like I scared away your friend.”

“Mettablook?” their voice squeaked, still hoarse from all the yelling. The looked up and their eyes widened, it was not the floating pink blob that they had met. He was now a rectangular robot with a large, colorful screen at the front, arms extended on each side rolling on one wheel. He lifted them up in his arms as if they weighed nothing.

“Oh! You’re hurt!” Mettablook gasped. “What were you two doing?”

They were a little too tired to reply.

“Um...are you...are you okay darling?”

They looked over at the ghost...well, now robot, relief washing over the last of their burning madness. Chara had never felt happier to see a friendly face, let alone a familiar one. They felt helpless being carried all they way, but they had little choice to work with. He told them that his house was nearby, and that he would be able to help more once they got there. Chara gave a weak grunt in response, trying to force a smile. Finally, finally they were able to feel real warmth in their heart, the one that made them feel safe.

_ Kindness comes back... _ Frisks’ words echoed in their head.

The waterworks started again, and Chara was unable to hold this one back either. Frisk was right, Frisk was always right; he was right about Asgore, he was right about Metablook, he was right about Sans.

Frisk...was always right.

Chara buried their face within one hand, trying to get the tears to stop as they bit their lips.

They were the real idiot.

“Oh-oh no, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” the robot asked worriedly. “Is anything broken?”

Chara sniffed, forcing a laugh as they covered their face with their arms, “Don’t..don’t worry...thank you, Mettablook.”

The only thing broken, was their heart.

* * *

After receiving the magic treatment that monsters were so good at, Chara was placed with the safety of warm blankets. It took a little bit, they could hardly believe that they had survived from both Alphys and Temmie. They murmured a thank you to Mettablook when the robot finished but their gaze remained empty and blank as they stared at the floor.

“Are you sure you’re feeling better, darling?” He glanced over at Mettablook who rolled up to them.

Chara’s eyes widened, unable to find any words to say, they were still not used to his new form. Mettablook sat...retracted his wheel across them, his screen showing beeped and formed different symbols in red and yellow, unsure of what to say. He did not ask about what he ran into, which they appreciated because they did not want to relive the memory. Mettablook did however, show concern of their current state through slight tilts and hand twiddling. Chara did not really look up, not wanting to see themselves through the large mirror behind him.

“Um…” He began, “I’ve...never really had a guest in my house for a while, please forgive me dear, I’m sure sure what to do,”

Chara shrugged.

“Mm, would you like to eat something?” Chara nodded. “Okay, I’ll find something for you,”

He got up from his spot and started poking through his things. Chara looked around the house. If there was any word to describe Mettablook’s house...it was pink. Pink walls, pink floor, pink, bed, pink diaries, pink everything. Chara even had a pink blanket wrapped around them while Mettablook searched through his things, muttering with annoyance as he failed to find whatever he was looking for. Sighing, he closed the drawer and wobbled over to the other side of the room, the one wheel thing seemed difficult to work with. Chara wondered how he was able to balance himself...and how long he had that new body.

“Ah, finally found them! Would you like something warm? I have tea,” he asked.

“Okay,” they finally said.

Mettablook collected a tea set before placing them inside his...stomach? Chara was not sure what to call it. He started humming, the same song he sang when the he, Frisk and Chara had met in the ruins. Chara rested their smiling hand against one hand, wondering if Frisk was listening too. He did enjoy Mettablook’s singing as much as they did. 

Their nails almost clawed at their skin as they remembered, Frisk was not there. They heard another voice though, or had they gone insane from the horrific amount of hatred they carried when they were about to lash out at Temmie? Even the satan doll felt threatened as they approached it. Chara looked down at their hands and sighed, clenching them, everything was just a mess.

“Here you are, darling.” Mettablook sang, coming up to them with the tea set popping out of his stomach. “I hope it suits your taste.”

Chara nodded their head in thanks, taking a sip of what should be a burning drink. They hardly cared though, only stared at the floor as the liquid went down their throat. Mettablook shifted awkwardly, trying to think of ways to make the situation lighter.

“You know...every time I finish some snacks, I like to lay on the floor and feel like trash,” he said and moved the teaset, making room for the two to lie down.

Chara’s lips twitched a small smile, he just guessed their problems spot on. They took to offer and laid themselves down beside the robot, letting the silence settle within the room once more. Mettablook hummed softly, almost like a lullaby while Chara closed their eyes. They almost fell asleep then realized that Mettablook was adding lyrics. 

**Life and death and war and birth, and peace and love in the Underground.**

Chara was dangerously close to smiling, the only thing stopping them was that the song reminded them of Frisk.

**Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love in the Underground.** **_Oh - Whoah, won’t you sing it with me..._ **

“Sing?” Chara echoed, raising a brow.

**The words relate to the key...**

_ “Key?” _

**If it's a pattern, If it's a pattern, Then just repeat after me…** Chara rolled their eyes, but decided to play along with it.  **_Life and death and love and birth_ **

_ “Life and death and love and birth,” _

**Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la!**

**_“And peace and love in the Underground!”_ ** The two harmonized together and started to laugh.

“You’re finally smiling,” Mettablook spoke, turning his head towards them.

Chara felt a guilt needle poke into their heart. They smiled sadly, appreciating the kindness they did not deserve. “So...when did you become...like this? You know, with a body?”

“The body?” He echoed. “Oh! Well, I um, followed your advice and talked to Nappy about maybe...setting up a small debut? I told him voice would be enough but he’s more into being flashy you see, and he has a live show coming up so...so for that, he had a friend build this body for me so that I would be...well, a little more television worthy, you could say? But not this one though! This one...this one is more or a cover up...or a substitute? Well, I can’t spoil the show for you.”

“That’s great,” Chara sat up from their spot and gave a gentle punch to his shoulder, “I told you, you had talent.”

His robotic voice chuckles as he placed one hand on its screen. “Thank you, but I could not have done it without you, I mean, you were the one who encouraged me to follow my dreams. Along with another person.”

“Oh?” They prompted.

“He was a lovely monster, just passing by as I practiced and, well,” Chara did not even know how, but robots were able to blush, “He was so kind…he told me I had such a beautiful voice and that he was looking forward to my performance. I have never met anyone like him.”

Chara thought of a few people who would say such things, could it have been Sans? He did mention saying something that fit the description, but that was for a radio show. Chara could still imagine the shorter skeleton showering Mettablook with praises and encouragements. They hummed softly then took another sip of the tea which strangely, tasted familiar. Their eyes widened, looking down at the color and noticing that they have had this type of tea before.

“Mettablook, where did you get this tea?”

“Mm?” Mettablook leaned back to try and look at the box. “I am not sure, I only received this as a gift from my cousin, who got it from a friend who got it from another friend...in other words, I have no idea. I just remembered it was made from flowers, the one that the queen was very fond of,”

**_Asgore’s tea, this is Asgore’s!_ ** They exclaimed.  **_Frisk! You need to…_ **

Their lips sunk, and so did their heart, somehow they kept repeating the process of reminding themselves that their companion was not around. Chara’s hand slowly lowered to the floor, their lips quivering with grief. How were they going to get through the Underground now? All of the good stuffs, they were all there because of him. A sigh escaped their lips and curled up back into the blanket, just wanting to disappear after the incident. The robot was going to try the drink himself until he realized that the atmosphere around his guest was rather...dark.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked gently.

“...can I ask you something, Mettablook?” they asked, with a dull smile

“I-if you don’t mind that it’s me,”

“Have you…” they try to find the right words to piece the whole picture. “Have you ever had someone with you for a while? Someone you wanted out at first because you thought they were the most annoying thing in the world but then ended up being someone precious? Like it was obvious that the person would just be...by your side?”

He seemed like he was having trouble keeping up so they decided to make it a little more brief.

“Long story short, I...well, I guess I came to care about this person a lot more than I thought, and I just...wanted to protect them.” they sighed. “But then he...kind of just up and left, just disappeared out of my life.” Their smile faltered as their eyes started to get watery. “And you feel like...like he’ll never come back?” They raised their sleeve, sniffing as they tried their best to keep their composure. “You just feel like...he disappeared and...and it’s all your fault because you were just too stubborn...too scared?”

They tried to laugh to lighten the mood but it came out in broken, choked up coughs. “You just...never...got to tell him how you feel...and it’s unfair, it’s...it’s just...”

Mettablook took a seat beside Chara, giving them a gentle rub on their shoulder. “My dear, I...I actually do know how that feels, believe it or not,”

Chara looked up at him, eyes growing round. “You do?”

“I do,” he said, his voice mellow, “I used to think that my cousin left me when he went to follow his dreams. I always felt happy for him, I mean, he was finally able to become the star I knew he would. I on the other hand...well, I was scared, yes, I thought I lacked any talent in comparison to him. I always thought that I was just going to...pull his leg. So I never reached out to him...not until you came along.”

Chara nodded their head slowly and Mettablook smiled, going on about how his cousin welcomed him with open arms when he wanted to try, and now here they were preparing for his big debut.

“And I’m sure you were important to that person too,” Mettablook added, finishing his story.

“I-I don’t know,” they admitted, their eyes flickering away. “Because...they way we kind of parted was...not the greatest…”

“Words do that sometimes,” Mettablook agreed. “We say things that we do not mean, and many times that ends up hurting ourselves and the receiver. It leaves a bitter taste in your mouth when that happens, doesn’t it?” Chara nodded their head. “But someone told me, actions speak louder than words.”

Their smile became genuine, and they let out a half-hearted chuckle. This was probably the first time their actions had gone right, and they were glad that it was with Metablook.

“And who knows,” he smiled. “When you meet that person again, everything’s still the same, everything stays. You will know what to do when that happens.”

Chara nodded again, “Thanks a lot Blooky,” 

“My, what an adorable nickname you gave me,” Mettablook giggled. “And of course, anything for my sweet star-shine.”

They chuckled with him. “Hey...can we sing that song again? The one with...peace and love?”

“Yes we may,” Mettablook said and started humming the intro.

Chara sang along this time, the song strongly reminded them of the promise Frisk asked them to make. 

**_I’ll keep that promise Frisk._ ** They declared, clutching their chest.

Chara was filled with determination.


	11. I Only Wish...

Chara was back on track, a ticket within their pocket to the NTT LIVE dance party where Mettablook would be performing. He invited them as his guest of honor, Chara liked the little ring to it. They had promised to come to Hotlands just to see his show, and that they would be the one screaming the loudest in the crowd. There were other things to do before they got to that place though, and they were determined to finally finish it. 

They did not, however, expect anything to go down like this.

Asriel clung on for his life at the cliff between Chara and Alphys. After running away from another failed attempt in trying to convince Alphys to negotiate, they had somehow ended up getting Asriel involved within their chase. The goat kid whined, begging for someone to help him as his claws dug into the steep rocky surface. Chara looked up at Alphys who approached the two slowly, and a shiver crawled up their spine. They felt as if their heads would be chopped off the moment they came closer. 

“Help me!” Asriel shrieked desperately and Chara snapped out of their mental debate.

They let one wimpy child disappear, they were not going to do it again. Chara quickly dashed up to the edge of the cliff, hauling the kid up with all of their strength. Asriel was clinging onto them as if their life depended on it after he came back onto surface, weeping on their shoulder. Chara shushed him, rubbing his fluffy ears just the way he liked it and the crying gradually ceased, calming to soft hiccups.

The sound of metal banging against the earth clanged, making Chara look up at the looming shadow of the Royal Guard Leader. They stared at her, hands shaking and mouth going dry. She was right there in front of them now, this might be the best if not the only time they would be able to tell her that they did not want to fight. Asriel shoved Chara behind him and put his arms out, much like how Frisk did when standing in their way. Chara’s eyes widened in shock, he already knew they were human after Alphys yelled at him for interrupting. He tried to get himself to hate them, but since he failed, this happened.

“I-if you want to hurt my friend…” they stammered, “You’re...you’re going to have to get through me!”

“Asriel, stop,” Chara warned. “You’re not even supposed to be involved.”

“Listen to the human, Asriel,” Alphys let out another exasperated sigh. “Surely the prince of the kingdom is not siding with such abomination?”

“Prince?” Chara repeated.

“We don’t have any reason to hurt this human, you saw him...her…” Asriel fumbled with his words then looked at them.

“Them,” Chara corrected.

“Them!” Asriel announced. “They saved me, they have been nothing but nice to me, nicer than my babysitter back at Snowdin too! If you hurt them...then...then...I’ll tell mom! And she will be really mad at you!” 

Chara just sat there, trying to let the information settle within their head. Alphys said that Asriel was the prince of the Underground, which meant that his mother was the queen of the Underground. If they put all the pieces together, that could have meant that Asgore was King...or he was part of the Royal family. Chara’s mouth opened, he just saved the prince, and this prince had more guts than they thought.

Alphys said nothing, the little dot under their helmet flickered over to Chara. “You are young, Prince, that is why this is something you will not understand until the time comes.”

That was all she said before leaving them alone, their loud thudding footsteps only echoing in the darkness. Asriel’s knees caved in and he fell on top of Chara, holding his hand over his chest and heaving.

“Oh my gosh,” he breathed. “What have I done? What have I done?”

“You stood up for me,” Chara answered for them with a smirk, “Thanks a lot, you saved me”

“R-really? You think so?” Asriel radiated, “S-so, am I like...a hero?”

Chara chuckled in amusement, “You..could say that,”

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Wait till mom hears about this!” Asriel leaped to his feet and started dashing off. Chara watched closely this time, making sure that he was not going to fall off another cliff. 

Soon the shuffling of his feet too disappeared, leaving Chara alone to think about what to do next. They were alive, but it still left them with one problem, how were they going to find Alphys and talk to them again? Chara rubbed their chin and started walking once again towards Hotlands, hoping to find the answer.

It did not take them long before they found Alphys standing on top of the Hotland entrance.

The battle first started off with Chara’s heart becoming green. They had to shield all of the axes before being able to move around freely.

And it did not take long for them to start running again.

Chara felt as if they were having deja vu, because it was probably the third time they were running away from the rampaging dinosaur. Axes flew, slashed and crashed. She was so set on the fact that their death was the only way of breaking the barrier that anything else sounded like desperate lies to her. She even deemed them cowardly from the way they always ran instead of trying to face her. It reminded them of themselves when they were upset, and Frisk needed to find some way to calm them down, this time Chara was in that position. They retraced their memories, hoping to find someone that might help them other than Asriel.

“Shit!” they hissed, tripping over their feet. A battle axe flew over their head, breaking into a building that Chara had not seen before. 

They looked up, seeing that it resembled a shape of a dinosaur head. Only now it had a huge hole in the ceiling.

“My house!” Alphys screeched and Chara looked back seeing the Royal Guard’s hands on her head. 

“Um...hey, it could be worse.” Chara smiled nervously. Of course, after they had said that, the house just had to catch on fire. They looked at the trashed house, then at her. “Uh...it’s not as bad as it looks?”

“You dirty punk!” she jabbed a finger Chara’s way, making them flinch. “Not only did you make me run, you ruined my place! You cause me so much pain!”

“You threw the axe!” Chara retorted.

“I’ll make sure you feel the same pain before I send your soul to Toriel!” she roared.

Chara groaned, wondering if karma just decided to collect their debt  now , of all the times. It was only a miracle that Alphys did not harm anyone else on her rampage, and Chara was somehow making it out alive. Asriel was right when he said she would not hurt innocent people. A creature in a long, purple cloak caught their gaze. Not caring who exactly it was, they skidded to a halt then rushed towards the small wooden boat. 

“Where does this boat go?” Chara panted. 

The being pointed at the sign that said ‘Snowdin’.

“Could you…” Chara gasped in a breath, “rush to Snowdin as fast as you can?”

It turned its head to Chara, they could not see its face making them feel more awkward than they already were. Chara internally shuddered at the sight, but the being was kind enough to comply and the boat started moving. They sighed, trying to calm themselves down as the water gently splashed against the wooden boat. Chara bit their index finger, trying to figure out a plan to get Alphys to hear them out. There had to be something, something that could distract her long enough to calm down. The thought was cut off when they noticed that the splashing sound seemed to be echoing within the cave, but it was somehow getting louder. Looking back, they saw Alphys swimming after them like a shark chasing its prey.

“HUUUUUUMMMMAAAAAAN!” she howled.

“Holy shit!” Chara shrieked and clung onto the cloaked person. “Book it man, book it!”

The boat managed to glide through the tides faster than the crazy reptile and they made sure that they did not fall off from all the hopping and the turning. Alphys managed to keep up though, at an extraordinary speed too. Chara was not sure whether to be impressed or scared to the bones. They felt vibration in the in their pocket, probably their phone and they rummaged through with one hand. They were sure that they could get it out, but to have the conversation without freaking out or dropping it during the ride...not so much. Surprisingly, the boat man seemed to understand and stopped the vehicle, allowing Alphys to approach with a suspicious glare.

“What’s the hold up?” the questioned. “We were in a middle of a chase,”

The cloaked person pointed at the phone within Chara’s hand. Alphys huffed, leaning on to the edge and gesturing Chara to pick up. Chara pursed their lips, puzzled by the whole situation then picked up.

“Hello, human!” Sans greeted brightly like the ball of energy he was.

Sans! He could help them out, he knew the lady after all. Maybe taking her all the way to their house would do something.

“I was thinking, since you are not in good terms with Alphys, we could all hang out together!”

“Uh...that sounds great and all…” Chara’s words trailed off nervously, they did not want to tell the poor skeleton that they were currently being chased by the said royal guard.

“Great! Tell me when you’re ready, we can walk to her house together!” Sans planned and guilt stabbed them twice. “I will be awaiting your arrival!” 

Click.

The chase was on.

* * *

 

Chara’s feet crunched through the snow right after they got off the boat. Alphys was finally starting to look like they were out of breath, because she was trailing behind now, tailing them in the snow. They could not believe how determined the lady was, but Chara could not lose either. They just had to get to Sans, have that ‘meeting’ with Alphys earlier than scheduled. Chara hugged themselves, a chilling wind brushing against their face. They would have complained about it, but the monster behind them was screaming a lot louder than them.

“Damn this stupid cold!” she growled, Chara looked over their shoulder to see the dinosaur dragging their body with their claw through the white hills, “But I can’t give up, I have to get the human soul...I have to save everyone...I have to…”

Chara’s eyes widened when she collapsed, “Oh god, are you okay?”

They skittered up to Alphys, their hand flinching then feeling the freezing scales. She must have taken off the armor before she swam so that it would not hinder her chase. Chara searched through their things, finding nothing that they could use. Cursing under their breath, they pulled one of Alphys’ bulky arm over their shoulder and tried to lift them up. 

“Come on, can you walk?” they asked, wrapping one arm around her waist for support.

“Are you mocking me, human?” she demanded, snarling. “Are you trying to humiliate me more than you already have?”

“I’m helping you,” they corrected with the same sharpness in their voice. “Would you rather die in the snow?”

“If I’m going to die here...I’ll take you with me!” they bellowed and reached to strangle Chara. Her trembling claws could hardly scratch Chara’s skin, let alone touch them.

They shot her a glare, they could not believe she was willing to go to this extent for their soul.

“Who’s that going to help?” They demanded.

“It’s going to help everyone, foolish human!” Alphys shouted back, “It’s going to free everyone, it’s going to finally bring them happiness, it’s going to-”

“Is your death going to make anyone happy?” Chara countered.

She shut her mouth, only able to scowl at her as Chara continued to drag Alphys towards Sans and Papyrus’ house. Her soaked clothes were starting to spread onto Chara and they were starting to feel the icy cold biting beneath their skin. They were only hoping that their body heat helped the freezing royal guard.

“Look,” Chara sighed, “I don’t know much about you,”

“Darn right you don’t,”

Chara wrinkled their nose, “But I know that you’re respected by many people, loved even. Sans, Asriel, the queen, many others all care about you. Death is...death is something you can never take back, not matter how much you wish for them to come back. You’ll leave a hole that could never be replaced.”

Alphys’ eye blinked in response. Chara gave a wry smile, they wanted to laugh at their own speech but at least it got her to stop struggling.

“I’d rather find another way to help the monsters without any of us dying.” Chara finished, trying to lug her again.

Alphys said nothing, just allowed herself to be towed by Chara through the cold. She did however, keep a rather solid hold on the human so that they would not worry about dropping her. Chara felt as if her weight was getting slightly lighter, maybe it was just their determination working. They started to pant, they were already tired from all the running during the chase, and Alphys fared no better.

“Heh, you remind me of a certain idiot skeleton, maybe that’s where you got your stupidity from.” her laughter came out breathy, “I’ve always...been feeling like I’ve been dragging him on. Telling him that he could join the Royal Guard someday...but I feel like he won’t make it.”

“Because he’s not strong or something?” Chara raised a brow.

“Hah, no.” Alphys shook her head. “Trust me, if you tried to fight him for real? Hoo kid, you’d be screwed before you can even say ‘oops’...” Chara shuddered to think such a happy skeleton could even come close to threatening. “No, he’s got a big heart. He’s never want to hurt anyone even if he has to. I mean, he was supposed to capture you, but he ended up being friends with you, didn’t he?”

Chara was dangerously close to laughing, even bit their cheeks to stop themselves from smiling. 

“That kind of person...I can’t send him into battle, he’d be ripped to little smiling pieces.” Alphys finished, and her eyes started drooping. “I just...won’t be able to live with myself if that happened. So most of the time, instead of training we cook at my place. I just wish he finds something else to with that big smile of his…”

“Alphys? Alphys? Hey, hang in there!” Chara shook her lightly, trying to keep her awake as they rushed towards Snowdin. 

“Toriel...Undyne...I’m sorry…” she murmured.

They did not know how long they were from the town, it was difficult to see silhouettes of anything within the snow. Chara squinted their eyes, hoping to get a better view, but it did not really work out. Alphys’ breathing was starting to get shallow, and they were not sure if she was even conscious anymore.

“Damn it,” Chara shut their eyes against the wind, their body shivering at the attack. “Alphys, just hang in there, we’re going to make it, we’re going to-”

They tripped over a rather large bulge of snow and landed splat on their face. Chara hissed in pain; from both the journey through the Waterfall and the frost that burned against their skin. Alphys seemed to have lost all of her strength, for she was not complaining anymore. Chara’s shaky limbs tried to push themselves up, but they collapsed once again when gravity decided to deny their efforts.

“No…” they murmured as their vision blurred. They could not give up here, not when they finally got to Alphys.Soft crunches could be heard around them, and they felt a killing intent burning on their back. Chara’s fists clenched, thinking that it was Temmie but they could hardly muster the energy to even lift a finger. They clenched their teeth as their foggy vision caught a dark figure coming up to them. Chara could only pray that the being was friendly and pointed towards Alphys.

“Please…” their voice rasped. “Help her.” 

There was no response, had Chara gone crazy and just hallucinated? They attempted to lift their head but even that seemed impossible.

**Frisk…**

They begged softly once again, at least their death would benefit people. Somehow the idea brought Chara relief as their eyes started to droop. With their soul...the monsters would be free, Alphys would be alive and...they would still keep their promise to Frisk. They hadn’t killed anybody so it counted, right? Thinking like that...it made Chara feel a little better about their seemingly last efforts into befriending Alphys. 

**_I’m sorry…_ **

They only wished Frisk would be able to hear that.

A soft chuckle came in response. “Really, after you whole speech about not being able to take back death, you’re accepting your own?”

Chara felt their body being lifted up as if they weighed nothing and they were now able to get a better look at the person. “Papyrus?”

“I got her,” Papyrus said, picking up Alphys in his other arm. “So you better not die on me.”

They opened their mouth to talk back, but they were way too tired for that. Chara leaned their head against his hoodie, the scent of honey and cigarette mixing together into a strange smell but it comforted them anyways. They tried to keep themselves awake as Papyrus told them to but the voice sounded so far away. 

“Kid? Hey kid,” Papyrus sounded like he was calling them through a pane of glass. “Kid, look at me.”

Chara blinked away the haziness and glanced up at him who gave them a little shake. They were in front of the skelebros house...when did they get here? They could hear Sans shouting from his room asking why Papyrus had to kick the door open. Papyrus shouted back that they had two packages and they were for Sans. Chara could feel their lips twitch in amusement when Sans shot down the stairs but could not make out the rest of what Sans was saying. The haziness returned and their head lolled back against Papyrus’ arms.

They were so tired.

“Human?” 

“Kid?” 

Come to think of it, how long had they been running?

“Get some blankets and hot water, hurry,”

They could just take a short nap...right?

“Kid, kid!” 

It was...so dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Thanks for all the Kudoes and comments, I'm happy to know that people enjoy this story. I'm sad to say that this story'll be on hiatus for a little bit because I will be returning to school and you know, gatta focus on studying! There will be more updates, I promise you that! Thanks again, have a good day :)


	12. It Never Helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I am very sorry for the lack of updates lately, I have been busy with studies and other personal things!   
> Before you start reading, would like to add a few head cannons for my story:  
> 1\. Unlike UT!Paps, Sans is a decent cook  
> 2\. US! Paps has a habit of giving small good luck charms/blessings (kiss on the forehead, and that kind of stuff)  
> With all of that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chara eyes opened slowly, their vision taking a hold of a familiar scenery. Yellow flowers, golden light coming from the top...were they back in the ruins? Their eyes squinted when their limbs refused to move, why did they feel so heavy? Chara’s red eyes glanced over at their limp arms and legs that had been tattered with dirt and wounds. It was as if they had gone back in time all the way back to when they first started their journey.

_ You have awoken _ , a familiar voice murmured and their eyes widened.

**_Frisk!_ ** turned their head and smiled at the other human who laid on his stomach beside them, chin perched upon his palm.  **_Frisk, you’re back! You’re okay! Where have you been, I-_ **

_ You survived the fall...just like I did _ , he mused, as if he did not hear their excitement.

Their smile fell,  **_Um...What?_ **

He helped them sit up, a soft rustling coming from the flowers beneath them. They opened their mouth, wanting to ask Frisk but they did not know where to start. 

_ You are okay now, you are safe here,  _ His smile was gentle but the way he talked...was a bit different. 

Chara was pulled into a gentle hug, one arm wrapped around their back. The gesture was kind, but an unsettling chill crawled up their spine. The human had so many questions to ask him, where had he been, why they were back in the ruins, and why he was talking to them as if they were a stranger. 

_ You and I seem to share a common goal...I can feel it.  _ Frisk hummed gently. Chara stared at them dumbfounded, what was he talking about, what goal? They pushed the other child away, brows furrowing into a questioning look.

**_What are you going on about? What goal?_ ** They asked.

That bizarre smile was still there as his hands gently overlapped thiers.  _ You hate them too don’t you? I can help you with that anger and rage, I can help relieve you of those disgusting emotions and more. _

Chara’s eyes widened, as if they knew what he was saying.  **_N-no, that’s not what I want._ **

_ Oh? Are you sure? Maybe the thirst is just sleeping inside you,  _ Frisk grinned this time, the kind that stretched from ear to ear unlike Frisk’s usual timid smile.  _ Let yourself indulge in that feeling, teach everyone, everything what it means to live. _

Chara was confused, scared even. The human boy sitting in front did not remind them of anything of Frisk. Chara shuffled back, shaking their head once more. The air around them started to swirl, petals making a spiral wall around them. Frisk started to crawl up to them, his laughter growing distorted like a broken music box.

**_No...no! Get away from me!_ ** Chara backed up within the patch of flowers.  **_You’re...you’re not Frisk._ **

_ Come on, it’ll be fun Chara! You will get what you have always wanted, and so will I. _ Frisk’s eyes opened but instead of the beautiful pair of green eyes, his sockets were pitch black. 

At the same moment, the earth beneath them trembled, their body growing cold. The light from the surface disappeared and the flowers around themed wilted into the same blackness that now colored Frisk’s eyes. Chara shuddered to see black goo coming out of their mouth as they cackled and crawled up to them faster.

Chara scrambled up to their feet and started to flee but Frisk already had them by their ankle.  **_No, Stop!_ **

_ Finish this for me Chara, finish everything! _

* * *

 

“Stop!” They shrieked and gasped for air.

When Chara opened their eyes, they found themselves wrapped up within blankets again. Their wide eyes flickered around, concluding that they were inside Sans’ room, sleeping on his crane bed. They could hear the soft humming of Sans, the distant static noise from the television downstairs, the soft sizzling of something being cooked and their heart drumming against their ear. Chara breathed heavily, trying to shake off the horrific vision of Frisk they just had. No, that was not even Frisk, Frisk would never say or do anything like that. With one hand clutching their shirt, they hesitantly called the other child’s name within their head. 

No response, no resonance.

The said child was still not around but...they were not sure whether to feel secure or depressed. They blinked the blur of their drowsiness before their whole body shuddered from the sudden coldness. Chara gripped the blanket tighter, hugging themselves as their teeth chattered. How did they get like this again? They first remembered being in Mettablook’s place, having a heart to heart and setting off to find Alphys again. Then the chase happened then they came to Snowdin and then...Chara gasped in realization and burst out the door.

“Alphys!” they shouted practically crashing into the wooden fence.

Their gaze widened when they did not see the female dinosaur anywhere. They were sure that Papyrus was carrying them both when he had saved them. She could not have been out there right? Papyrus would never leave his brother’s idol. Panic overtook Chara and they scrambled towards the stairs. Their legs wobbled from the lack of strength within their muscles and lost their balance the moment they went down the first step..

“Woah there,” Papyrus caught them before they went rolling down the stair case. “You supposed to be in bed recovering,”

“Wait, Papyrus, where’s Alphys?” they demanded eyes wide.

“She’s fine, getting her things from her place cause it uhh...broke down? Said she’ll be coming back for dinner.”

Chara bit their lips, their gaze dropping down to the floor. Right...that happened. “So...she’s alright then, she’s alive.”

“Monsters are a lot stronger than you think, kid,” he winked an eye shut. “But I gatta say, she was ROYALLY pissed when she woke up.”

“Uh...eheh, well…” Chara scratched their cheek. “Then...where is she going to stay?”

“I think Sans will offer her the couch, he’s more than happy to have guests in the house,” the taller skeleton shrugged his shoulders then his gaze lowered towards them. “How are you feeling?”

They gazed at him, it was a bit strange to see him without his trademark cigarette. On top of that, Papyrus had been somewhat hostile during their journey despite his puns and jokes but now...he was pretty chill.

“Kid?” Papyrus re-prompted.

Chara tilted their head from side to side. “I’m alright.” Their body shuddered, realizing they were still cold. “Still cold but…I’m alive thanks to you”

“Don’t mention it,” he murmured, setting them down.

“Papyrus!” Sans called from the kitchen. “Is the human awake? I’m still making some tacos so I can't leave the kitchen!”

“Yeah, they’re awake,” the taller brother called and carried them down stairs..

Chara gave him a look, wanting to refuse but at the same time, falling down the stairs was not very appealing either. Well, at least now they knew that Alphys was okay...but still mad at them. It was not their fault, she threw the axe! Entering the kitchen, Sans stood on top of a stool with a pink apron tied around his waist. He was mixing what smelled like meat sauce for his tacos within a rather large pot, they guessed that Alphys was a heavy eater. 

“Human!” Sans lowered the heat then pulled Chara into a big hug. “You’re okay, I was worried about you! You looked so white when Papyrus carried you in and you slept longer than that lazybones, and that’s not normal!”

“It is when you’re dead tired,” Chara mumbled pink dusting their cheeks and feeling uncomfortable receiving affection from the one they had doubted.

Papyrus and Sans started to laugh, when they were about to ask why their eyes widened to realize the unintentional pun. They covered the lower half of their face, hiding the blush spreading on their cheeks. Chara gave their legs a good stretch after Sans let them stand, it was a lot easier to walk now.

“Fear not, my tacos and hot coco shall warm you up in no time! Mweh heh heh!” They could just feel the confidence radiating from the skeleton as he got back to work on the meat sauce. “Just wait as I work my magic! Make yourself at home!”

“Heh, okay.” A grin replaced the blush as they took a seat across from Papyrus, glancing around in the kitchen.

It was not the first time they had been in the room, but Chara was more focused on yelling at Frisk for accepting the date than looking around. The place was quite homey and organized. Mostly because Sans cleaned this place more often than any other rooms, or so he claimed. 

Chara could not help but feel worried though, Papyrus mentioned that Alphys was mad about her demolished house, did that mean she was also mad at them by extension? They were not ready to start running again, especially when they were still recovering. 

But what if they had to fight again? What could they do? What would Frisk do in this situation? Chara’s fingers tapped against the wooden surface of the dining table. Their gaze trailed down to the sink was filled with dirty dishes and utensils. 

“Okay, food is ready!” Sans announced and turned off the fire, serving the tacos onto plates, “Do you think I should leave the food out for Alphys? She's not here yet but I was thinking that maybe we can have a movie marathon together or something! Alpphys gave me a bunch of videos about human history! It’ll be like a sleepover party...without the popcorns,”

Papyrus and Chara both shrugged and helped the smaller skeleton carry the plates into the living room. Sans gave the Captain a call but after getting no answer, making him frown. Much to their surprise, Papyrus volunteered to go check on her.

“You guys can start the video while you wait,” he suggested. “We’ll be back after maybe the first two episodes.”

“Okay, make sure you give us a call if you need anything,” Sans gave him a small nod.

“I will,” he promised, rubbing the back of his smaller brother’s skull as he gave a gentle clink to his head. “I’ll be back,”

“Hey, don’t leave the human out,” Sans pointed out and Papyrus’ eye socket twitched just a little.

Chara blinked a few times, their lips lowering when he did the same to their forehead, but much more briefly. What was that? The door gently shut behind Papyrus as Sans turned to them with a big smile.

“What was that?” they inquired.

“Oh that?” Sans pointed to the spot. “It’s a little blessing he does for a good luck and safety.” 

“Wait, so it’s like a kiss on the forehead?” Chara questioned, face burning.

“Yes. It’s something he does all the time even though the great Sans does not need luck...but it’s always nice to know my brother cares about me.” His large grin faltered slightly as his gaze flickered away. “I mean, he doesn’t have to do that to show his affections for me either but sometimes...he seems like he doesn’t care about anything…”

Chara frowned and the smile on the skeleton returned in full brightness. 

“Anyways, let’s look for a movie while we wait.” he skipped towards the table and pushed the videotape before playing it.

Chara was not sure what they were watching, Sans mentioned something about ‘Mew’ and ‘Kissy’, something that one of his good friends called 'human history' but this was...completely inaccurate. As far as they knew, people did not fight with giant swords or kiss others to mind control people. Chara said nothing about it though, it was too amusing to watch Sans' star filled eyes sparkle as he bounced excitedly in his seat. The show itself was not bad, in fact, they were impressed with how the main character was handling every situation despite how the other human treated her. Chara took a bite out of Sans’ taco for the first time, it was pretty good as Frisk had mentioned on the ‘date’ but they were more focused on the hot chocolate that warmed them to the tip of their toes. 

“Papyrus and Alphys were worried about you too,” Sans mentioned when the credits started to roll. “All three of us took turns checking on you.”

“You sure it was not because Alphys wanted to beat me up?” Chara murmured and Sans’ smile twitched downwards.

“Well...I don’t think so, I know she was angry about something but…” he shook his head. “Don’t worry about her, she’s a really cool person when her opinion of you is...not so murdery.”

“Why does she hate me so much?”

“She...well, she really doesn’t hate  _ you  _ in particular. She just has a very bad opinion about humans in general because we were locked in the underground because of them.” Sans frowned as he looked at his cup. “Well, I remember she used to think they were pretty cool at first, I don’t really know what changed.”

They heard a soft vibration then Sans picked up the call from Papyrus who said was on his way back with Alphys. Sans nodded his head and decided to wash the dirty dishes while they waited. Chara offered to help, it was the least they could do for the video and the meal. Soon enough, the sink was filled with bubbles popping in the air while the two washed the utensils. Chara thought about what he said. They did learn something like that from the words that told Chara and Frisk about the history of Monsters and Humans. The monsters were trapped Underground because the humans feared the monster’s ability of being able to absorb the human souls. Seven human souls were needed to break that prison and Chara’s soul was the last one needed.They glanced over at Sans who did not seem to care about that at all. In fact, he was the only monster who did not have any intention of killing them.

“Sans...have you ever hated me?” Chara asked curiously.

Sans almost dropped the plate he was drying. “What? Why would I ever do that?”

“Well, you’re trapped here too because of what the humans did. My soul is the last one you need to break the barrier right?” they pointed out.

“Well, that is true. Just that…” he shrugged his shoulders and his troubled eyes looked down at the cup they handed him. “Well, hatred is like a virus, it only ever hurts. It’s like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die...or burning down your house for a rat you want to kill.”

**_Wow, this guy._ ** Chara almost snorted with his metaphors. “So you’ve never hated anyone?”

“Well, I can’t say that,” Sans rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just that...hatred...it never helps, it’s never helped me in my life, and I don’t think it ever will, so why bother letting it push away what could be something incredible?”

Chara hummed thoughtfully, scrubbed the next dish they had found within the pile. Frisk said something similar, that hatred only helps people do bad things. Those two were not wrong, Chara had never really solved any of their problems by hating others, it fueled their motivation to get out of the Underground but...they found happiness in other things….other people. 

“I know you’ll find a way to be friends with Alphys,” Sans reassured. “I mean, you became friends with the Great Sans!”

Chara chuckled, “Thanks a lot Sans. That makes me feel better, really,”

They passed the dish towards him but a sudden slam made the plate slip and clatter against the tiled floor. Startled, Sans and Chara both looked over their shoulder to see Papyrus standing at the doorway, hand clutching the frame so hard Chara thought it would crack under his grip. They all stared at one another, eyes wide and silent. It was had to breath from how heavy the air became. Why was Papyrus looking so tense? Had something happened to Alphys? 

“Papy, you came home really fast.” Sans tipped his head. “Is...something wrong?”

Papyrus did not respond for a couple of seconds. “...No, nothing. Alphys is back,”

As if on cue, the two could hear something thudding. The noise grew louder and closer before the door burst open and Alphys marched into the house, her face scrunched up with rage as always. She slammed the door behind her, bits of snow fluttering into the house as she complained about the cold.

“Human! You better be awake!” Alphys shouted, dropping a bag of metal that was probably her armor.

“Yes they are, and they are healthy again!” Sans clapped his hands together as they walked back into the living room, “So now we can all be friends! Watch movies and enjoy some tacos!”

“Friends?” Alphys spat venom. “I’m far from doing that.”

Chara’s face scrunched irritably. Unbelievable. 

“Oh...oh uh...then,” Sans nervously poked his index fingers together. “Whoopsie Doopsie, I forgot there was something I needed to do! Gatta run!”

He leaped through the window that conveniently opened, leaving Chara, Papyrus and a very, very angry Alphys. She cracked her knuckles, her dark tank top showing off her biceps. Chara wanted to rip their hair out, this was what they were afraid of and Sans just ditched them! What were they going to so? If words did not get them out of this situation then what could they do? 

“Alright punk,” her lips stretched to a sharp-toothed grin. “Let’s finish this. You’ve destroyed my house, and my pride! I need to fight you if I’m going to get back any scrap of what’s left of it!”

An idea tumbled into Chara’s head. “You know what? Fine, let’s do this.”

At the corner of their eye they could see Papyrus giving them a warning glare, probably did not want his house trashed. Chara gave flashed them a grin, saying that they had this. They have dealt with angry opponents before.

“Are you ready Alphys? Because I’m going to hit you with everything I got!” Chara claimed, puffing out their chest in an attempt to look tough.

“Bring it!” Alphys hollered, her grin showing her sharp teeth.

They raced up to her, even yelling to look as if they were making their fullest effort as they swung their stick at Alphys. She grinned widely, anticipating the attack, anticipating the power, the determination…

within that light tap.

Alphys’ eyes widened, so did Papyrus’ as the room felt silent. He had his hand up, probably to stop the fight but ended up not doing so. Chara panted, from all the energy they put into pulling that off. They only prayed that this would work, not like the way it did last time but…

Alphys face changed from yellow to red.

“What...is that all you got?” she questioned, outraged. “All that energy and you just…”

Chara raised the stick again, still praying. Alphys let out a furious roar making their knees shake as she shot them a glare. 

Did they really need to fight in the end?

“You know what?” she dropped her axe, the magical weapon disappearing. “I don’t want to fight either. That way you just hit me...it reminded me of someone I used to train with.” A grin tugged at the corner at her mouth. “You may be a wimpy loser, but you’re wimpy loser with a big heart.”

She glanced over at the window that Sans jumped out of, and her expression saddened a little.

“Just like him…” she finished with a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nostril. 

“Yeah! Does this mean we’re all friends!” Sans cheered, coming back into the house through the door. 

“And you’re going to pay for the trouble I’ve been through!” Alphys got his skull under her arm and started to noogie.

“Noo! Not the noogie!” he whined, eyes bugging out.

Chara exhaled loudly, relieved that it actually worked. Sans flailed his arms helplessly as Alphys rambled on about how she was going to have to stay at their place now that hers was trashed. Chara still felt guilty about what had happened but...what’s done was done. They looked over their shoulder to see Papyrus retiring to his room and frowned.

“Hey punk,” Chara turned their head towards Alphys who finally freed Sans. “It seems like you and Toriel are fated to fight.” Panic jolted through their bones. “But knowing her...she probably doesn’t want to.”

She let go of Sans and placed a hand on their shoulder.

“Talk to her,” she advised. “I’m sure you two can find a way to get you home, and I’ll just kill another human that comes by,”

“Uh...thanks?” they tried to sound genuine but their mixed feelings did not let them.

“And if you do hurt her,” Alphys’ grin widened, showing off her sharp teeth. “I’ll take the souls myself and beat the hell out of you, ‘Cause that’s what friends do.”

All the color left Chara’s face as they shuddered. “Uhh...great.”

It could not have worked out better.

 


	13. That Will Never Happen

Chara was snuggled under the covers,  lot more comfortably this time but awake. Sans asked them to stay another night, saying that they needed to be in tip top shape if they were going to make the journey to the capital. They did need it, Chara had a detour to make before going to the Capital. They had to have as much energy as possible if they were going to cheer on their now robot friend. Their body spazzed at the sudden loud sneeze, their red nose runny. They kind of missed the smaller skeleton pampering them with tissues and warm blankets. Sans had already left the bed, training with Alphys this early...was it early? They could not tell.

After cleaning their nose they stared at the blank ceiling, wondering what to do. The Captain of the Royal Guard told them to go to Toriel and talk to her out of fighting, they were friends with her son so that would make thing easier right? Chara’s eyes narrowed, a different thought crossing their mind. What if Toriel was like Alphys; intent of seizing the last human soul needed to break the barrier? She was the ruler of the Undergound, which meant the safety of some awful human kid like Chara’s life was insignificant. They pursed their lips at the thought, growing frustrated with each plan of action that seemed to end in vain. 

**_Frisk would know what to do..._ ** they thought to themselves. 

The memory of the distorted laughter and the oily blackness coming out of Frisk’s eyes was still vivid within Chara’s head, but that did not stop them from wishing that the said human was back. Chara was making this whole journey just to keep their promise with Frisk, and there were good things coming out of it...

But if it weren’t for Frisk’s promise then what would they have been doing? Chara’s gaze went blank, staring into nothing. 

And what if Frisk never came back?

Their thoughts were suddenly cut off when a painfully familiar loud thudding made its way towards them.

“Human!” Alphys shouted, barging through the door. “Are you awake?”

“Jesus, Alphys!” Chara jumped up from the bed. “I thought you were training,”

“Plan’s changed!” she shot a finger towards them. “Sans claimed that I was incapable of becoming a good friend to you, and I’m going to prove him wrong! You’re going to think I’m so cool that we’re not going to be just friends, we’re going to be BESTIES!”

Chara’s brows raised while their lips lowered, they were flattered by the offer but something about that large, toothy grin told them that she was not going to take them to watch some movies. “Um...so where is Sans and Papyrus?”

“They’re out buying groceries,” Alphys waved her hand in dismissal, “Now come on kid, you and I are going to have so much fun!”

Chara held back their groan, it was a good thing that Alphys wanted to be their friend right? They crawled out of the covers, Alphys grabbing a hold of them shortly after and running down the stairs to the kitchen. They wrapped a scarf so tightly it almost choked them, loosened it when she looked away as she threw Sans’ casual clothes on them. She made tea for them which was nice, only thing was that she made them drink it when it was still burning. The taste was familiar and Chara looked at the cup again, why did everyone have the same kind of tea? 

“Does everyone have this?” The tipped their head. 

“That? The golden flower tea?” Alphys took a sip. “We do because the Queen loves them too, especially with a slice of butterscotch pie.”

“Who...makes them?” Alphys shrugged her shoulders.

“Beats me, probably the queen. Asriel would often bring a box to my house even though I didn’t like them,” Alphys’ smile turned affectionate at the mention of the prince. “But I kept the box for visitors.” 

Chara listened closely, learning more about the ruler of the Underground and hoping to find some clues that would help when talking to her. 

Alphys then talked about how she used to be a hot-headed kid, that she recklessly challenged the strongest monsters in the underground just to prove herself. It was a cute image; little Alphys pointing her finger and yelling ‘fight me!’ at the queen and the old turtle they had met in the Waterfall. The story got even more interesting when Alphys mentioned that the Queen herself offered to train the leader of the Royal Guard. It was no wonder that she was so loyal and powerful. Chara smiled, a newfound respect and admiration blooming within their chest. This lady’s character was like a mirror image of themselves.

Her story was interrupted by a call from one of the dog sentries calling her over, “Well, guess we’re heading off to Muffets’.”

“We?” Chara echoed putting their cup down.

“Yeah, it’s out best friends’ day, so of course you have to come!” She grabbed a hold of them again and put on something warm before they went off to Papyrus’ favorite diner.

It was a bit different since their last visit. Instead of the internal decorations being of a cute cafe, it was now of a classy bar with all of the monsters either drinking or playing cards. Chara pinched their nose, trying not to smell the stench of alcohol coming from the sleeping bunny. The dog crew waved Alphys over and the leader settled the human down to the seat next to her.

Chara felt a bit uncomfortable, the journey through the underground did not give them a very good view on dogs. On top of that, they were all part of the ‘human hunting crew’. Greater Dog was already laying its head on their lap, begging to be pet. They did, and they were glad that none of the sentries recognized them to be a human being. The couple called them a strange little puppy and Doggo did not even seem to notice they were there. 

Alphys started chatting with them more once the dogs gave their reports in their sentry area. This was nice, but they kind of wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible. It was rather homey and comfortable in the skeleton’s house, and the brothers might have been home already. Chara glanced over at their table, all of the dogs were taking a sip of their drink while laughing about some joke Papyrus told them the other day. 

“I think it might be better if we go,” they whispered to Alphys.

“Yeah, there’s not much we can do here,” Alphys agreed and stood from her seat. “Don’t drink too much guys, you all have patrol tomorrow,”

“Hey Alphys, I got a question.” Doggo turned his head to his leader. “When are you going to kick that skeleton out?” Chara and Alphys turned their head towards him, brows knit together. “What? Papyrus is cool with his jokes and all, Sans works pretty hard I guess. But let’s all be honest here. The two never get anything done, and I’m getting pretty sick of the small one going on about how you’re giving him special treatment.”

Chara was in their seat giving him a glare as he went on about how useless the skelebros were. They knew Papyrus was lazy but Sans was passionate, he was dedicated and it pissed them off that the dog was insulting their friend. They opened their mouth but Alphys was quicker to take action. She slammed her hands onto the table, practically breaking the wood and all of the dogs yelped. Chara drew back as well, eyes widening at the destruction. The whole bar became silent as all of the eyes turned on the now broken table. Chara shrunk under their view, uncomfortable from all of the attention. Alphys jabbed a finger against Doggo’s chest, a growl coming out of her throat. 

“What I do with the Royal Guard and when one becomes a part of it is my job, that is none of your business, Doggo.” She stated. “Now, I’m on a date with my bestie, so we’re be leaving.”

Doggo opened his mouth to say something but Alphys already got out of her seat, grabbing Chara again and placing money on the counter for the damage. They did not like being carried all of the time but she let them down as soon as they got out.

Chara lowered their scarf, breathing in the cold but fresh air then looked over at Alphys who pinched her nostril.

“Are they...always like that?” They asked.

“No, I guess Doggo had too much dog biscuits and drinks. I’ll make sure to get him running for his momma tomorrow,” she promised. 

They nodded their head slowly and started walking towards the house again. As much as snowball fight sounded good, just imagining what Alphys’ throws could do sent a shiver down their spine. It was much better to do something...less violent where it was warmer too.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Alphys sighed. “I guess...I’m not as cool as I thought I was…I don’t even blame you if you don’t want to be my friend.”

“No, it’s not a bad thing to stand up for your friend.” Chara disagreed. “I think that was pretty damn cool. Doggo would have peed his pants if you stayed.”

Alphys looked over at them and smiled. “Heh, thanks punk, I’m just glad Sans wasn’t there to hear all that.”

“Alphys! Human! Hi!” Sans chirped. 

The two almost jumped seeing the small skeleton jog up to them, holding a bag of groceries. 

“Sans! Hey,” Alphys bubbled, her smile crooked and awkward.

“What are you doing out here at this time? Did you get tired of waiting for my delicious tacos? Aww, I’m sorry, it’s been a while since Papyrus and I went to the store together.” He giggled. “He even offered to go back because he forget something, can you believe my brother actually moving around doing errands? I’m so proud of him!”

“Wow, what progress, and guess what Sans? The punk’s got a new bestie,” Alphys claimed, wrapping an arm around them.

“What? Impossible! Human, tell her you like be more!” He puffed his cheeks, glaring at her adorably.

“Uh...haha…” Chara scratched the back of their head, not sure what to say. They did like Sans, but they also like Alphys now that they were able to hang out with her.

“Well of course Alphys is better, she’s the leader of the Royal Guard.” A voice coming from Muffets said.

All three looked over at Doggo who was leaning against Greater Dog, looks like they had a lot to drink from the way they wobbled up to their leader’s side. Chara and Sans gave them a look, disgusted by the scent of alcohol.

“Well, that may be true, but the Human is still my best friend!” Sans said, pulling Chara to his side.

“Hey Sans, when are you going to be in the Royal Guard again?” Doggo’s words were slurred. 

Alphys shot him a warning look.

Sans blinked once. “Well, I’m not sure, but I know it’s soon!”

“Hah! Who is this guy kidding? Is he really that full of himself?” Doggo howled in laughter, nudging his large friend. 

Sans pouted but straightened himself proudly. “That was not very nice, but I’ll have you know I am rubber! And you are glue!”

The dog rolled his eyes. “Stop trying, even Alphys and the human knows you’re never going to make it because you’re so weak!” 

Chara took in a sharp breath, he did not just say that.

Sans’ eyes widened, the groceries falling out of his arm then looked at Alphys. “Is...is that true?”

Alphys flinched at the questioned. “I…I uh...Doggo, you drank too much and you have patrol duty tomorrow!”

“Alphys wait, please answer my question!” Sans called but she already disappeared into Muffets. 

The silence was heavy, and it was extremely hard for Chara to breath as they forced themselves to glance at Sans who still stared at the building with a look of despair. As much as it broke their heart to see that reaction, it was only a matter of time before he found out.

“H-hey…You’re still the great taco maker right?” they gave him a soft nudge, trying to change the subject. “ Come on, let’s go home.”

“It was just like he said…” Sans whispered.

“What?” Chara raised a brow and Sans started to walk away, forgetting the bag of groceries. “Hey, wait, you’re forgetting the food!”

They grabbed the bag and started to follow him, but his walk became a run. Chara, still in the process of recovering, found it difficult to keep up with them. The icy wind stung their eyes and they shut it for a moment to adjust their vision.

Big mistake.

They crashed into someone, falling back on their butt and the taco sauce rolling on the snow. With a groan, Chara looked up to see Papyrus panting. His eyes widened to see that the bag was not held by his brother. Alphys rushed up to them from Muffets, asking what was wrong.

“Where is Sans?” Papyrus demanded.

“He ran off…” Chara responded hesitantly.

“Why?” He pressed sharply.

“The dogs drank a bit too much and they said some...well, not the nicest things.” Alphys explained picking up the taco sauce. “Calling him weak, an idiot, that he’ll never become a royal guard like them,” 

Was something wrong with their eyesight or did they just see an orange flame within Papyrus’ left eye? Chara tried to step in between them. “Look, Alphys is going to take care of the dogs while Sans just...accepts to truth.”

“So you agree with them?” He questioned, shooting a glare at them.

“I’m just being honest!” Chara retorted.

Something about the weather had changed. Chara felt colder despite the extra clothes Alphys borrowed from Sans and they felt heavier too. Papyrus leaned forward, his expression unreadable but everything in their body was screaming danger.

“For your information,” his eyes were dark, darker than they already were. “There is a difference between being weak and being kind, just like there is a difference between being honest and being a fucking asshole.”

Chara gritted their teeth, both furious and frightened. What was wrong with him? He had always stood on the borderline of being their friend and being their enemy but never completely one of them. He was not wrong though, what they just said was cruel. 

“Don’t fight, just find him, now.” Alphys commanded, pushing the two. “I’ll stay in Snowdin in case he comes back to his house.”

Chara opened their mouth but Alphys took the grocery and went back to the house. They looked back at Papyrus who ran a hand down his face with a long sigh and lit a cigarette before glancing over at them. 

“If you’re planning to tell him the same thing you just said, don’t even bother,” Papyrus hissed and walked off.

Chara’s lips stretched to a line but walked after him silently. 

 

“Sans?” Chara called, the fact that he did not answer his calls after the second ring worried them. “Sans where are you?” 

Another series of coughs erupted from the throat and wiped their mouth with a grumble. Their feet sloshed within the shallow river, they were not sure where they were heading but they walked around any way. It was not the best idea but they figured they should check the areas they had not explored. Chara placed a hand on the rocky walls, steadying themselves so that they would not get washed by the currents. They had split up with Papyrus, agreeing that it would be more productive if they went in different directions. The older brother was not happy with the dog crew, Alphys or them at all, he did not say a word as he disappeared into the glistening halls. 

**There is a difference between being weak and being kind, just like there is a difference between being honest and being a fucking asshole** _. _

Guilt built up in their throat when Papyrus’ scolding repeated in their head like a broken record. He was right, they were an asshole to anyone who was being nice to them. It happened with Frisk, it happened with Asriel, and now it was happening with Sans. 

Chara blinked a few times hearing a soft, distant sobbing from an upcoming echo flower. They were not sure if it was Sans, but it was the best chance they had. Pushing forward, they eventually made it to an unfamiliar area with Sans sitting at a bench with a...quiche? They did not know he could bake, when did he even to do that? They hardly had the time to think about it when they say the streaming tears falling down his face, it stabbed their soul. It was like hurting Frisk, only with a scary brother in the picture. Chara called out to them regardless, making the smaller skeleton jump and his eyes widened towards them.

“Oh…human,” Sans quickly wiped his eye sockets before looking at them. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk to you, especially Alphys,” they gave their feet a little shake after getting out of the waters. 

Sans glanced away sadly, his hands gripping the quiche tighter. “I...I don’t know if I can face her, not after what I heard…”

Chara pressed their lips together. “Look, let’s just go back to her and you two can talk, okay? Just like how she and I talked.”

“They were not wrong though...I failed her when I was assigned to capture you,” Sans murmured, “I...I knew I was not the strongest member, I just...I tried to believe that I was great so that everyone might too, and that she was giving me extra training because she really liked me…I guess it was a matter of time before she told me...just like he predicted it.”

“No, Sans...wait, what do you meant by predicted?” Chara’s brows came together.

“I thought maybe one day I’ll be able to prove myself without hurting anyone...without hurting you…” Sans rubbed his arm. “Maybe I am a loser after all...just a weakling.”

“No! No, Sans, you  _ are  _ strong.” Chara tried to encourage.

They noticed an echo flower was sitting next to the bench, it was silent in comparison to the other flowers but it shook slightly as if it had said something.

“...you’re right,” Sans; head lifted with his hand, “I just need to prove to her by capturing you.”

Chara’s red heart suddenly popped out and turned blue. Their body almost collapsed onto the ground with the increased gravity on their soul. Sharp bones materialized around Sans before shooting towards Chara. They were lucky that they were able to make it out of the barrage with a couple of scratches. Sans raised his other hand, making bones burst out of the ground. They leaped over the first few, almost crashing into the unexpected blue bone.

“Sans, hold on!” Chara called, dodging another bone. “I don’t want to fight!”

“If I capture you, I’ll become the Royal Guard,” Sans said through clenched teeth, “Sans the Royal Guard, Sans the Unparalleled Tacottor, Sans the bestest friend!”

Chara dove between the next row of bones and took out their stick, blocking one or two flying ones and dodging the rest.

“Alphys will be so proud of me, the queen will trim a hedge in the shape of my head! My brother...well, he won’t change much…”

**_God damn it! I can’t do this!_ ** Chara hissed when they received a scratch on their side.

“I’ll have so many admirers” His eyes lit up at the idea but the light faded as soon as it came as a bone hit Chara’s ear when they dodged a little too late. “But...will anyone like me as sincerely as you?”

The bones started to grow slower, as if he was hesitating to attack them. Chara took advantage of that and approached him, deflecting the bones that were thrown at them with their stick. 

“Someone like you…” his hand lowered slightly as his eyes drooped. “Is so rare and...I don’t think they’ll let you go if I capture you and send you away…” he shook his head, the glow in his left eye blazing in a blue flame. “No, who cares! You’re weak already, just give up!”

The bones flew towards them fast, faster than he had intended and both Sans and Chara’s eyes widen as one came dangerously close to piercing through their heart.

“No!” He screamed, releasing his blue magic on them.

Chara’s heart returned to the same color as their eyes that were burning with determination. They twisted around slightly, the bones just grazing against their shirt as they lunged at Sans. Sans froze in place, sweat running down his face as they got closer.

“You really are an idiot,” they murmured.

Sans felt cold even though skeletons could not feel temperatures. What was this deja vu feeling? It must have been out of sheer reflex when bones appeared again but Sans’ eyes grew wider as if it was unintended. Chara’s arms closed tightly around him shutting their eyes and bracing for the attack. But it never came. They two stood in place, panting while the bones clattered onto the floor around them.

“You...you already are a great Taco-whatever,” they gave him a harsh shake, “You’re already a great friend, and I’m pretty damn sure I’m not your only friend. Alphys is you friend, Papyrus is your friend, Doctor Puzzle Maker is your friend too, right? My...er...flirts never got to you, so don’t you let anyone’s insult get to you either. Uhh...what was that you said again? You’re uhh...rubber and I am glue?”

Sans did not respond, his mouth quivering as tears started to fall down his face. Chara’s lips lowered, did they say something wrong? Were they too harsh again?

“S-sans, are you crying?” Their eyes widened. “I-I’m so-”

“I’m not crying, I just have something in my eyes,” he sniffed.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Chara challenged with a grin.

“Tears!” He yelled, hugging them tightly.

Chara chuckled, patting his back as he cried on their shoulder. They called Papyrus stating that they found Sans and that they were safe. They called Alphys next, letting her know that they were coming home after they meet up with Papyrus. Sans and Chara sat on the bench in silence until Papyrus found them not much later. Sans hopped off his seat, crashing into his brother with a hug. The taller of the brothers returned the affection, lifting his brother who clung onto him like a koala bear. Papyrus looked over at the human, a small smile of gratitude gracing his face. Chara smiled back, staggering onto their feet and holding their side. 

“Thanks for finding him.” With a small pause his smile turned apologetic.

Chara waved their hand dismissively, they deserved it. “Alphys is waiting for us,”

Papyrus gave them a curt nod. “Come on, I know a shortcut.”

They felt a small blush crawling on their cheeks as he offered them his hand. Chara took it with a small smile of their own and walked back with the brothers after being healed. And a shortcut it was, Chara found themselves back at Snowdin within a flash with Alphys standing at the front door of the skelebros house. She rushed up as soon as she saw them, lifting them all into a group hug.

Chara’s heart swelled with warmth even if they were not a big fan of hugs. They gave her a gentle pat before letting the leader apologize to Sans about what her subordinates said. 

“Those words have nothing on me!” Sans announced, “Because I am rubber!”

She seemed taken aback by his response but was relieved nonetheless, “Heh, yeah you little nerd. I told you all that training will pay off,”

Sans just gave big smile with all the sincerity that described him, and Chara was happy to see the atmosphere returning to its warm, homey state. Papyrus gave a nod of approval then Sans pushed everyone inside, saying that it was time for dinner. They watched as Alphys and Sans walked into the kitchen, arms over each other’s shoulder with Papyrus following behind them. If they could, they would want to stay in this house, stay in the Underground. 

A cold realization hit them and their fists clenched at their sides.

That will never happen.


	14. #TFW

Chara was finally able to move onto Hotlands, the place really stuck up to its name. First they were in an area filled with water, now they were in a land surrounded by hot, hot lavas. Chara could just hear the bubbles popping and sizzling underneath them. They tugged the collar of their shirt a couple of times to fan themselves. What could be better than just roasting themselves while trying to get through some puzzles that Chara utterly despised?

They sighed, it was not that they hated it because they could not do it, it was because all of these things...someone else would have enjoyed them. Muttering under their breath, they stopped in front of a bunch of lasers varying from blue to orange. 

Alphys decided to stay at Sans’ place a little longer, anyone could tell the smaller skeleton was happy from the way he glowed more than usual. She was, in fact, very cool when she was not trying to kill someone. Their little quality time together created a newfound mutual respect for one another. Sans tended to get a little jealous because Alphys was starting to become a better friend than he was, apparently he was supposed to be their ‘best bestie’. The only thing that bothered Chara was how both Sans and Alphys came to believe that the “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie” was what they called “Human History”. 

A small chime interrupted their thoughts and they looked at their newly improved phone. They glanced over the screen seeing yet another notification from their new geeky guide.

‘Okay! I’m going to call them! #omgimsonervous’ Another sigh came out of Chara’s lips.

This process had been going on for some time now, notifications every five minutes with their new stalker hesitating whether or not she should talk to them...even if they could see her internal debate. Chara wondered if she knew, she should right? She was the one who added them onto the undernet and added them as her friend.

“H-hey!” she greeted. “See those lasers? The blue ones you stop,” Chara already knew that one, “And the orange ones, you have to move.”

“Thanks,” they replied, but the line was already cut off. There was a new note popping from the device.

‘#OMG, I did it, guys! Fins haven’t shook like that since Alphys called me to ask for the weather!’

Chara shook their head, unable to understand why she had to announce their whole life to the world. Her meek character resembled Frisk though, and that part made the royal scientist kind of cute. They stepped through the orange lines and waited for the blue lasers to pass by, scanning harmlessly over their body.

Beep. ‘Wait, there’s no weather down here, why did she call me?#soconfused’

Chara shrugged to themselves, getting past the lasers and turning them off at the end. 

They first met the girl in a lab, where Chara had found a large screen spectating their every move. She was, in fact, watching them from the screen, but much to their surprise she had no intention of hurting them in any way. In fact, she was willing to guide them through phone calls and texts...kind of. It was a nice change of pace, only until a certain DJ robot came in claiming he was after their soul. Chara went into the next area, another phone call coming in.

“U-Undyne here!” the female fish announced nervously. Chara could imagine her pulling some of her crimson locks behind her face fins...ears...whatever they were. “The door in front of you is locked, so you’re going to have to complete some puzzles to get in...uhh...start from the right one.”

“Got it,” Chara hopped onto the right side. 

There was another beep from the phone about how Undyne was debating whether or not she should explain how the puzzles worked. Chara took a moment to rub their temples, why was it so hard for her to explain the puzzles? Was she not the one who said that she would guide them around Hotlands? Then again, her ways of helping did not necessarily work in their favor; one of them being a blood-thirsty DJ robot who was coming after them. And what was with all of those hashtags?

They stared at the puzzle for a moment, softly whispering their friend’s name. As always, there was no response. They still remembered the strange dream like it was yesterday, but it did not stop them from calling his name. It had not been the best method, so they had been trying to collect his memories and sparing monsters instead of just running away. With each attempt though, their hole of loneliness only grew larger. 

They knew there was absolutely no point in trying to be Frisk, in fact, it disgusted them for trying. There was no way someone like them would be able to be the Sage that was Frisk. It was already clear with that incident at the Waterfall, it was clear at the incident at Snowdin. Chara shook their head, shaking the depression off. 

They needed to focus...focus and get the puzzle done. But they did not know how to complete it...and Undyne did not seem like she was planning to help...Maybe they could ask another puzzle lover for help?

Ring...Ring…

As promised, he answered on the second ring.

“Hello! You have reached the Great Sans!” the smaller skeleton announced, they could feel his enthusiam through the phone.

“Hey Sans,” Chara’s smile came crooked, “You think you can you help me with a puzzle?”

“A puzzle? Wowie!” Chara could just imagine the marshmallow's eyes growing stars. “Of course, because I, the great Sans, am always willing to help my cool human friend. Fear not! There are no puzzles in the Underground that cannot be solved by me!”

“What? If the punk needs help, they can just ask me!” Alphys disagreed in the back. “I know the easiest way of getting through anything!”

“Really? And what is that?” Sans asked curiously.

“Punching them!” Chara suppressed a laugh, but failed to stop the snort. If only that was possible. “It works every time; in cooking, in fighting, in fixing a T.V and in making friends, so why not on puzzles?”

“Alphys...punching does not…” he paused. “I think you should get that finished before we start breaking things!” There was a soft grunt from the other end. “So, tell me, what kind of puzzle is it?”

Chara explained that there were boxes, and that they were controlling something that looked like an arrow that shot bullets. 

“Oh! Those kind of puzzles, the goal is to hit the other arrow.” Sans explained. “the bullets are limited though, which means that if they run out without taking out the enemy, you lose. Don’t worry though, the boxes will move around so you just have to be patient.”

Patient.

Frisk was patient.

They felt a stinging pain in their heart as they remembered the fun snowball game they had played together. Frisk was everything they were not, which almost made things perfect because it was like they were balancing each other out. He was patient and they were brave, he had perseverance, they had integrity, he was kind...but Chara...did not have that, they just had to ruin everything with their stubbornness.

“Human?” Sans’ voice sounded cautious.

“Huh?”

“Are you alright? You sound a little...well, how do I put it, unhappy,”

Chara tensed up as their eyes moves towards the phone. “Uh...what do you mean by that?”

“Well, I guess...you reminded me of someone I love dearly,” Chara blinked in confusion, “Worry not human! All you have to do is see me in my magnificence and let your emotions skyrocket to the stars!”

They wanted to grimace, but somehow their lips went the opposite direction, “Sounds great but uhh...if you’re not here so how am I going to look at you?”

“Oh! That is true, my poor friend!” Sans exclaimed. “But do not worry! Let us do what Undyne calls a ‘video chat’!”

“Video chat?” Chara looked at their phone screen, they were still not used to the new applications of their upgraded phones. As soon as they spoke, a notification popped up with the gadget vibrating wildly.

‘CoolSkeleton95 is requesting video call’

Chara listed the pros and cons of accepting it, the idea of it all sounded really stupid. But they could not just reject Sans’ kindness, as undeserving as they were. They shrugged, well, it could not hurt to just accept it right? 

Upon tapping the accept button, the image was just pitch black. Chara’s face contorted with confusion and irritation. Was this some kind of joke? They have had enough of them from Papyrus’ awful puns. Chara could hear Alphys’ soft grumbles and San’s whispers through the speaker though and pursed their lips, wondering what they were up to.

“Ready?” The blackness seemed to be Alphys’ hand but Chara was too distracted by what they were staring at. 

Sans stood ‘majestically’ on top of his couch, one hand over his chest as his blue scarf somehow blew in the wind. Chara assumed it was a fan from the distant buzzing noise in the background and covered their mouth to hold in their snort. 

“Do not fret, human!” he turned his head at them and grinned. “For I,” He swung one arm up as the other one remained bent, legs doing the same, “The Great Sans,” the arms crossed at his chest, three fingers sticking out like the protagonist in the anime did, “Shall assist you in your little predicament!” Chara swore there were sparkles around him as he pointed his hand towards them.

Tears were threatening to spill out from Chara’s eyes as they tried their utmost hardest not to laugh. “Oh my god…”

“I’m here too, punk!” Alphys turned the camera but the screen could only capture her sharp teeth.

“Alphys, you’re supposed to be recording me,” Sans whined.

“Looking like a dork is not helping them,” Alphys’ laughter boomed from the speaker making Chara cringe.

“It was to make the human feel better. Look, they’re shedding tears of joy!” the screen went back to facing Sans who was decorated with glitter. He was not wrong.

“No, it’s because they were happy to see me, their best bestie,” Alphys claimed.

“Go back to writing your letter,” Sans huffed, finally taking possession of the phone and smiled down at the camera. “Okay! Now that I am here with you, you have nothing to worry about!”

**_What a dork,_ ** Chara shook their head with the biggest smile on their face and turned the camera towards the puzzle as Sans has instructed.

“You can do this! Think of every moment you wait like a small step towards victory!” Sans encouraged.

Chara murmured a thanks to Sans before looking up at the screen. Maybe...doing all these puzzles would call Frisk back? They laughed at the idea, it came out like choked coughs. It was a ridiculous thought, but they wanted to hope that the incident was not their last moments. Chara stared at the puzzles, holding the trigger as the boxes started to move. They glanced over at the amount of bullets they had before waiting, the blocks moves left, right, up down, left, left again. With each movement, Sans told them to wait, and within each of his supporting words Chara could feel the sincerity. It was one of the things they started to like about the smaller skeleton despite his constant compliments to himself. But...he never belittled anyone either, he always said that everyone can be great, even them. 

And they wanted to believe that.

“It’s time! Take a shot!” 

They took a shot.

“And another!”

And another.

The chimes cheered stating that they had cleared the game. “You did it! I knew you could, I’m proud of you, human!”

“It would have been much faster if you just broke it,” Alphys snorted in the back.

“Alphys, please don’t destroy my puzzles or anyone else’s,” Sans sighed then his eyes widened when he was locked within Alphys’ bulky arm.

“Who are you to tell me what to do? Don’t get to cheeky Sans, I may be in your house but I’m still your superior little punk!” 

“O-oh, and hu-human, if you feel down again, don’t hesitate to look into your pockets or call me again, okay? Ah! Please don’t noogie the skeleton!” Sans wailed and the call ended.

Chara stared at the now blank screen, wondering what he meant by pockets. They did get borrow some clothing from Sans because their old ones were mostly torn but...now that he mentioned it, they did feel a little heavier in this outfit than their old ones. Digging into their pants, their brow lifted to see a small note written in all capital letters within one pocket.

‘EVERYONE COULD BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! I WOULD KNOW, I’M ALREADY GREAT!’ they clicked their tongue at the sentence. ‘EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO, I PROMISE, EVEN BY TAKING SMALL STEPS, YOU WILL GET THERE!I WILL ALSO DO WHAT IS NECESSARY TO REACH EVEN GREATER...GREATNESS! SO DON’T GIVE UP, I BELIEVE IN YOU!’ there was a little pouch stuck to the bottom of his letter. When Chara opened it, their eyes softened and let out a gentle sigh.

“You...damn, I have no words for you,” Chara laughed and tucked the note back into their pockets..

Chara walked towards the other side, seeing the same building as the right, only that there was a blue laser in front. A phone call conveniently came from Undyne saying that she could hack into the light system and turn the switch off. Chara thanked her, there were perks to having a genius, dorky scientist as your friend. They found another puzzle of the same pattern, it took more waiting than last time but Chara was able to endure it. 

**_Frisk, you watching this? I bet you’re jealous I’m having all the fun. Better come out quickly before I take all the fun._ ** They were not sure why they said that, but oh so slightly, they felt a flicker of emotion, like a gentle ember within the darkness.

* * *

 

Chara hopped off of the steam blowers that blasted them onto different platforms, spared all of the monsters in the strangest ways on the way and collected the yellow orbs that were still lying around within the Underground. Although Chara was unaffected by all of them, maybe it was helping Frisk...wherever he was. They did not like the idea of him almost collapsing but they were getting his memories back...hopefully that was a good thing?

It was difficult avoiding Napstaton who tried to kill them with chainsaws on a cooking channel. Chara and Undyne successfully bested him by grabbing a hold of the ‘human substitute’, but it was stuck to the table.

“Haven’t you been on a cooking show, bro?” the robot questioned. “I already baked the cake ahead of time do you can forget it. See you on the flip side!”

Chara watched it leave as his new jetpack slowly eased them down to the floor. Well, at least Napstaton put away that chainsaw, that was horrifying. The gadget turned back into a phone and they picked up the call from Undyne.

“Wow...we did it!” Undyne’s voice came through their phone speaker. “We really did it, great job out there team!”

“Yeah, that jet pack was a good idea,” Chara complimented then Undyne made some strange fish noises.

“M-me? Well, no, you’re doing all the cool stuffs,” she laughed nervously, then there was a small pause. “Can...can I tell you something?”

“Uh, okay.”

“Well...before you came, I...I didn’t really...I didn’t really like myself,” she admitted, and paused before choosing her next words. “F-for a long time...I felt like a total screw up. L-like I couldn’t do anything without...without letting everyone down.”

Chara kept silent as they listened, they felt as if they were hearing themselves talking. They too, were a miserable wreck, they were only there to tell Frisk what to do when it came to dodging, but never really did anything for Frisk. But him...he made all those friends without breaking a single sweat  while Chara had to push themselves to tolerate their existence. All of Frisk’s efforts, all of the credit went back to a no-good kid like Chara. The phone shook within Chara’s hands as their lips stretched to a line.

“I know how that feels,” they murmured with a silent chuckle.

Undyne paused at her rambling, “Y-you do? Wait, you do?”

“Yes,” Chara’s laugh came out louder but broken. “I...I don’t like myself either. In fact, there were many times I thought that it would be better if I wasn’t around. That if I was someone else...someone kinder...then the people around me would be much happier.”

“But you’re great!” Undyne exclaimed through the phone. “You’re facing your fears, you’re going head first with death itself! And having you alive, you’ve really made a change! The Undergrounds never been more...well, lively, I guess. You’re trying to be yourself despite your struggles! One the other than I just...I just sit in the back and I...I…”

“Undyne, you’ve helped a lot too,” Chara pointed out. “You have your job on the line, your work. But you’re helping me...me who did nothing for you.”

“That’s not true! Th-that’s not...well…” Undyne stammered. “G-guiding you...has made me feel a lot better about myself,” she finished, and Chara could imagine a smile on her face. “So...thank you,”

“I guess,” they smiled softly, “We helped each other out a little.”

“Haha...I guess we did. Hashtag (#)TFW when you find out your friend if almost going through the same thing you are, haha…”

They nodded their head.

“H-hey, can I ask you something else?” She stammered.

“Yeah?”

“D-do...do you think, well...after this. We can have a movie marathon? We’ll have some ramen and...and chips and it will be really fun you know? The show itself is really great!” she started to blabber about the show called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and it’s whole plot. Chara’s sigh came out as a small chuckle as she assured that they would enjoy it even if she spoiled it for them.

“Sure Undyne. We can invite everyone too,” Chara agreed. “Sans, Papyrus and Alphys,”

“A-Alphys?” Chara was not sure what kind of noise was coming out of the other end. “I-I think uhh, it might be better if we just watch it together, just the two of us, all of them together can get a bit hectic you know?”

“That is true,” Chara hummed, it was already crazy at Sans’ house, who knows what could happen in a lab. 

“Oh-okay! Sounds good! I’ll prepare all the noodles and the tapes and...oh, wait, we need to finish this first, ha...ha. W-well, let’s keep heading forward.” 

Chara nodded and moved forward, seeing a strange building within the pit of lava coming into view. Undyne explained that it was the Core, the source of all power in the underground. They stared at the structure, as they kept walking. After getting through the Core, they would be in the Castle where they were going to face Toriel, the queen. It also meant that they were close to finding a way to break the barrier and going home. Chara stopped in their feet and their gaze narrowed sadly. Then what? In all honesty, Chara only kept going because they wanted to fulfil the promise they made with Frisk...but what would happen if Frisk did not even come back? What should they do then? 

It was so quiet, ever since they had left waterfall, well, it was still loud with so many monsters trying to kill them, but they felt so empty. They were happy with how things were going, that was no lie but...they did not deserve it.

**_It should have been me who disappeared…_ ** they whispered as their eyes drooped.  **_At least then...you’d still have the friends you made, the ones you could have made while I…_ ** they looked at their hands.  **_I got nothing to go back to...I used to have you but...now you’re gone._ **

They clenched the hands and sighed.

**_I’m sorry...you were one of the kindest person out of all the people I’ve met and...and I just…_ **

Chara’s breath came out shaky, eyes growing hot from the waterworks that threatened to start. They rubbed their eyes taking another sharp breath and clutched Sans’ letter.

_ Wow... _ Chara’s eyes widened, did they just hear Frisk’s voice or was it just their imagination? 

_ I never knew you felt that way about me. _

They whipped around and they felt as if their red eyes would pop out of its sockets. 

**_Oh...my god,_ ** their breath became shaky.

Frisk stood there, scratching his cheek nervously with his usual shy smile. How long had he been standing there? Chara never felt the warm resonance of their souls together until they realized he was standing there. Their cheeks flushed in embarrassment, they wanted to scream, they wanted to hide under a rock and never come out again.

But they refused.

He was there, Frisk as here, the small, tan little boy they had met in the ruins. Every part of Chara was quivering, a mix of emotions and questions overflowing them like a tidal wave. They pinched themselves hard, making sure that they were not dreaming.

It hurt.

It was not a dream.

Frisk smile turned awkward, he looked nervous.  _ You’re doing okay, I’m so glad. I thought that- _

Chara jumped on them and he flinched, expecting a punch in the face. His green eyes however, opened wide when Chara had their arms around him, hugging him tightly and pressing their face against his shoulder like when the two embraced at the waterfall. Frisk was frozen for a moment, probably confused.

_ Ch-Chara?  _ even his voice was shaking.

Chara opened their mouth, wanting to say something to him but none of the words placed themselves well enough to make a sentence. Instead Frisk felt all of Chara’s emotions coming at him like a strong gust of wind, embracing him, warming him. Chara let their actions do all the talking, letting the tears fall as they sobbed into his shoulder. If anyone saw them now, they would think Chara was crazy, but they pushed that thought away for later. Frisk blinked a few times before he hugged them back, humming happily. 

**_I’m so sorry._ ** They were finally able to say it.  **_I’m so, so sorry Frisk. I didn’t want to hurt your feeling, I didn’t want you to just disappear like that I-_ **

_ It’s okay,  _ Frisk shushed gently.  _ It’s okay, Chara. _

The two dropped to their knees while clinging onto each other as if their life depended on it. Chara felt their heart fluttering, they were not sure if these were Frisk’s emotions or theirs. They hardly cared though and pulled away to look at his face. His cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, both from crying and from his flowing happiness that mixed with theirs. Chara could not help but smile back as their hands moved up to cup Frisks’ cheeks and his blush deepened. Their next question came out a murmur and the smaller human leaned a little closer, his brows coming together.

_ Huh? _

**_I said…_ ** Chara pinched his cheeks.  **_Where have you been you little brat!_ **

Frisk shrieked and pulled away, rubbing his crimson cheeks and grimacing. _Ow, Chara that really hurt._

**_Do you even know how worried I was? You just disappeared after getting crushed, I thought you were dead! I don’t even know if spirits could die but I couldn’t feel your presence or hear your voice or anything, I was alone and I...I..._ ** Chara bit their lips as they glared at them.

_ I just needed some time and space...I guess...I very upset.  _ Frisk looked away, still rubbing his cheeks.

**_Uh...yeah...that’s true._ ** They muttered and frowned.  **_Do...do you still hate me?_ **

_...No, I never hated you Chara. I was just upset and... _ Frisk smiled gently at them. _ The answer is no, of course not, Chara. I’m...I’m truly sorry for the things I’ve said to you too. You’ve put up with my requests despite your ideas, berated you even while I just...sat back. _

Chara opened their mouth to say something, but where should they start? There were so many things they wanted to tell him; How they finally made friends with Alphys, how Mettablook was going to have a live concert, how they had been collecting his memories despite their hesitation, how they kept their promise the two made. Chara rested their head on top of Frisk’s shoulder, making the other human flinch and look at them. They said nothing though, only wrapped their arms around the smaller one’s form and Frisk pursed his lips, expecting another sneak attack.

_ Please don’t pinch my cheeks again, your physical strength is brutal. _ the boy whimpered.

Chara nodded their head,  **_Frisk…_ **

_ Yes? _

**_I..._ ** Chara hugged them tighter.  **_I missed you._ **

It was Frisk’s turn to start crying. _ I missed you too... _


End file.
